Dragon Age: Judgement
by The Warrior of the Light
Summary: Elissa Cousland merges with a Spirit of Justice to save a Ferelden that the rest of Thedas has abandoned. Branded a traitor and abomination, and hunted by the Chantry and the Royal Army, she must work to save those that would curse her very name, from the dark forces that threaten to destroy them all. Slightly AU!
1. Prelude to War

**Welcome guys! For some of you that subscribed to a story that I deleted, this is it! My reimagined telling of the Canon DA:O Universe! **

**I deleted the first rendition of this because I thought I could do better. I don't think I was particularly fair to Loghain, and some have argued I wasn't fair to Eamon in my other story, to which I can respect the argument. I also made Howe a moustache twirling villain. Not a lot of creativity there, but BioWare only gave us so much! **

**I intend to follow through, with this story and Reckoning. Both are long haul stories, and I have about 2 months left before my break ends, so I plan to double time it! There's going to be some slight alterations in the Canon, but I hope to still follow the spirit of the story, if you know what I mean. **

**Here's a little character setup: Elissa Cousland is a Noble Human Female, of course. She's a warrior specializing in two handed weapons. I know, I like big swords... So what? Maybe I'll joke about it sometime in my comedy arc. I don't like leaving anyone out, so you MIGHT see the other Origins as well.**

**And as always, I own nothing! Bioware owns it. The creative properties. Blah blah blah. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

**Denerim, Year 9:30 of the Dragon**

**Market Square, Wade's Emporium**

The door swung open. A figure in a royal cloak entered, shut the door behind her, and unveiled herself. Underneath the wet cloak was a set of leather armor, caked in mud. Long, dirty blonde/brown hair finally settled behind her, the bangs resting on her face. A single scar was noticeable on her cheek. Her hazel eyes betrayed the lack of trust, the scorn, the deep amount of anger. Nevertheless, she was among friends. She needed to relax, and so she tried.

"Ah, you've returned! How...wonderful."

Herren's sarcastic response grated a little on Elissa's nerves, but she allowed it to pass. Losing a week's worth of business, after all, wasn't exactly endearing. A proper tip was in order, after assessing the crafters work.

"Has she returned!?" Wade's eyes lit up like a child at a birthday party "Glorious! Listen, what was your name again? I believe we must have met at some time or another?"

"Elissa." was the curt, blunt response.

"Well, my dear friend. I owe you so much! Your armor order and designs have illuminated my understanding of armor forging!"

"I'm glad." Her smile was forced, but she was genuinely happy.

"Although I must say, the conditions you demanded did hinder my work a little." Wade whined a little.

"I appreciate your patience with that." Elissa glanced over at the dwarves Bodahn and Sandal.

Sandal waved over enthusiastically to her "Pretty lady LOVE enchantments!"

Mikhael Dryden was much more stoic, only nodding respectfully to his benefactor.

She smiled at their greeting "You must admit, however, Master Wade, that these fine gentleman are also paragons of their trade. Working together has no doubt created a panoply that even the warriors of legend would envy. I know that you are used to working alone, but Ferelden needs unity, now, more than ever."

"Perhaps it does..." Wade mused "Well, enough whining from me! No doubt you are eager to see the fruits of our labor, and the return of your investment!" He pointed to a corner in the room, with sets of armor and weapons all set up "Everything you requested for your friends is right over there, but we wanted to show you personally what we've created for yourself to use!"

There were three displays, covered each by a tarp. As this was his store, Wade had the honor of showing his creation first. He threw away the cover, and the room grew a little brighter from the metallic reflection.

"White Steel-Silverite alloy platemail, as you requested! Since you seem to favor the color blue, I decided to improvise a little, but it still retains much of that bright white-silver!"

"Blue is the color of my homeland." Elissa tried to hold back the grief in her voice.

"I see..." Wade continued on, trying to lift her spirits "The platemail design you requested was brilliant, but I made a few more modifications based on your size and weight. You'll be more flexible and faster compared to others in massive armor, and have even better protection due to the alloy! And of course, the rune slots you recommended are here, here and here!"

"Our turn, my boy!" Bodahn grinned.

"Not so fast!" Wade chastized him "What do you think?"

She slipped on a gauntlet. It was a perfect fit. "You're a credit to your craft, Wade. This is exceptional. Without equal."

"Wonderful!" He cheered.

Bodahn revealed his adopted sons creations. It was now Sandals turn "Enchantment!"

She held the runes in her hands. Cold Iron and Silverite for unnatural creatures, along with elementals that could enhance a weapon with fire, ice, lightning, and so on. Some were less direct, in that they Paralyzed upon weapon impact, or even just created a loud noise, like the explosion of a Fireball.

Those were the weapon ones. The armor ones could increase resistance to magic, the users natural healing and constitution, or even improve their strength, speed and reflexes, among other things.

Even better, as she requested, the weapon runes didn't have to be placed in swords and axes to be effective. If they were thrown with enough force, they could explode. They could even be put onto a bow, with the runes magic passing onto the arrow until it struck a target.

"Sandal, come here."

She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and winked. Sandal immediately blushed "E-e-enchantment?"

"Thank you very much. Both you and your Father worked very hard on these, I can tell."

Mikhael revealed his creation last "It is done."

He slowly offered the object to her, both hands raised so that it would be level. She received it delicately, even though the object in question could likely destroy anything on Thedas, save for Wade's armor.

"I call it Starfang."

The scabbard was still on the greatsword. She slowly pulled it away, revealing the beautiful teal star metal within. Handing the scabbard to Mikhael, she then centered the blade in front of her. Perfect weight. Room for three runes. Hilt was wide enough for deflection without compromising its balance.

"I call you, a miracle worker." Elissa joked.

"As I to you. You've returned our home to us. For that, I owe you my thanks."

"One day," she took the scabbard back from him, sheathing the deadly sword back into its resting place "I shall also restore the honor of your family name, as I intend to do for my own."

"May this blade forge the path you walk to achieve the justice you desire."

It didn't take long for her to suit up. She picked a few runes for herself, and kept the rest in a magically containing box, so as to prevent any 'accidents'. The dark humor of dropping the lot of runes on Rendon Howe's face, only to have them all explode at once crossed her mind.

The rest of the weapons and armor were quietly distributed from the shop to the safehouse that Elissa had in the city. Her allies were there, and they would need everything they could take from here.

"I almost forgot something!" She lifted up her index finger to gesture for a moment of pause. In a few moments, she exited and re-entered, dragging three heaving bags with her.

"Thankfully I equipped those strength enhancing runes!" They were left at each of her crafters feet.

"One thousand gold to each of you for your labors, along with a three hundred bonus tip for the exceptional work you've all done."

Herren had been duly watching the spectacles unfolding, but the jingling of gold catched his attention.

Elissa smirked right at him "I think this should more than cover for any business you've lost this week."

"I...I.."

Bodahn shook her hand vigorously "Oh THANK you Miss Cousland! Thank you so much! I promise to tell everyone the TRUTH about what happened! You're not traitors, you're good people!"

"So THAT'S who you are!" Wade smacked his head "Well, I must say it's been a pleasure to perform my art for you, my Lady! I'm sorry I did not recognize you, you've come in here before have you not?"

Mikhael frowned "I told you I would create this sword for you for no price. It was a matter of honor."

"And so is this." Elissa insisted, her eyes soulful and compassionate "I want you and your family to have this money. Renovate Soldier's Peak. Do whatever you want with it. Give it all to Levi, if you wish. You and I both know that there are things that sovereigns can't do."

"And what might that be?" Herren incredulously asked.

Elissa opened the door, and took a step forward, standing in the entrance. She closed her eyes "Money, power, titles and lands, noble blood, even these mighty trinkets I carry that all of you have made for me, these things are all well and good. But they can't erase your mistakes. They can't undo Ostagar. And they can't bring back the dead."

"So...what then? What do you hope to seek?"

She turned her eyes back to all of them. Instead of the natural hazel brown, they now burned with a bright, otherwordly blue.

Bodahn had seen this sort of thing before, but only in stories. Mages, once possessed by a demon or spirit, showed their unholy mark in a number of ways. Sometimes they transformed into the mutated abomination. Other times, it was simply that ungodly glare, the spiritual essence of the Fade creature that took over and exerted itself outwards.

"Andraste preserve me..." Herren whispered.

Elissa finally answered back

"Justice."

The door closed, and Elissa felt the rain on her face. They were one now, but she was no mage. How, she still could not guess. It was irrelevant. She was a Spirit Warrior, a Grey Warden, and a Cousland. The instruments she needed to purge the darkspawn forever were in her hands. All that was needed was her resolve, and she had it.

"Mother, Father, I sold my soul for revenge." She spoke to the sky "You would be ashamed of me. To be honest, I am ashamed of myself for that weakness. I want to avenge you all, but the darkspawn must be stopped, or Ferelden is doomed. I have to look beyond my own pain and save Ferelden first."

The sky responded with a flash of lightning.

"After that, Judgement shall come. It will be righteous, and without mercy for the wicked."

The thunder erupted.

**There's a lot of things I have to explain, I realize. Yes, I jumped ahead, but not too far! This is after Ostagar. That means she's already recruited Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, and Sten (and she has her dog, of course). They've already reclaimed Soldiers Peak, and are in Denerim for a few errands before they use the treaties. You'll see flashbacks for what you missed, I promise!**

**I'm probably one of the few authors here that use the Spirit Warrior as a plot device. When people play DAO, role a Human Noble Warrior, make them King/Queen, and turn them into a Reaver/Spirit Warrior, don't you recognize a certain theological problem here? One, the Chantry would raise seven hells about an abomination sitting on the throne. Spirit Warriors, as I understand them, are abominations by definition. Two, how is that even possible? We know demons seek out mages because they are more powerful than non mages, and are more susceptible. Demons CAN infest non magic spirits, even Templars, as seen in DA2, but how is unclear. I'll explore this later on.**

**Third, why in Andraste's holy name does the Human Noble Origin start off with absolutely nothing but some leathers and the family sword/shield? Yes, they had to leave their home being attacked, but the Arl of Redcliffe has an estate in Denerim. It makes perfect sense that the Couslands, being the second most powerful family in Ferelden, would also have their mansion full of gold and goodies. That's why Elissa came to Denerim early: to stop a certain treacherous asshole from raiding it too. The game might start you off with nothing, but this is fanfiction, so I say SCREW GAME BALANCE. She's a noble, she gets money too. It's only logical.**


	2. The Pact

**Warning: The following contains events that might trigger some unwanted emotions from readers.**** I didn't get too detailed unless it was necessary, but it can get pretty bad, depending on your imagination.**

**BTW: Just consider this a huge flashback**

* * *

**Highever**

**Castle Cousland**

_**Several days earlier**_

She had fought with every ounce of strength in her body, but it was over.

Two Amaranthine men held her arms fast. Another approached her.

"Uppity little BITCH!"

The fist connected with her jaw.

"Not so high and mighty now, eh? Your noble blood wont help you here, whore!"

She refused to give in to their sadistic game. If she was going to die, she would die with dignity.

_Unbeknownst to them all, something was watching from the Fade, powerless to act._

_"FIENDS..." Justice growled._

_He could do nothing without the Veil sufficiently sundered, which required more innocents to die. It was a bitter fact. One of the victims had the mark of magic in her body, but it was dormant. Imperfect. Broken. Not quite a mage, yet not completely mundane. If he combined himself with her, she could slay her captors and escape!_

"You're good with a sword, I'll give you that." The man continued "But it's over now."

They were in the hallway that connected the family rooms. Some of the other men had finished with their fun with Oriana. She was sobbing on the ground, naked, bloodied, and bruised.

They had killed Oren. A little boy. Not content with their cruelty, they then proceeded to rape Oriana. What Elissa had seen them do to Oriana, she would never erase from her mind. She felt sick, knowing this would be her fate.

_"Join yourself with me." Justice whispered from the Fade, to Elissa._

Somehow, Elissa heard the voice, and thought herself to be going mad. In reality, the same magical talent she had, though dormant, allowed Justice to talk to her from the Fade.

"MONSTERS!" Eleanor screamed "You'll hang for this!"

She had been captured too. The entire castle was filled with screams, fire, and battle.

The men laughed at her mothers words.

"No ones going to miss a couple of traitorous, Cousland whores." The leader shrugged. "You done with the Antivan bitch? Good. Kill her."

"ORIANA!" Elissa screamed.

It was too late. The knife was thrust into her body. Oriana cried no longer. Her sister in law was dead, along with sweet little Oren. She wouldn't hear him laugh, play games with him, or even see him smile. All that was left was death. This was all so wrong! Elissa was furious, crying, in denial, shocked, horrified and sick all at once. Why was this happening!

"Y'know, I really want to do the young little spitfire." One of the men mused.

_"Let me aid you!" Justice repeated._

Was it a spirit, Elissa wondered? A demon!?

"Don't you touch her!" Eleanor snapped.

The leader forcefully ripped apart her gown, and grouped her. Elissa felt the shame, the humiliation. She was next.

"I love you, Mother." She closed her eyes.

"NO!"

Eleanor broke free and elbowed a man in the eye. As he was screaming, Eleanor tried to reach for her knife, but the soldiers were too quick.

The sword burst through her armor, and the blood immediately splattered across Elissa.

Elissa gasped with terror.

Eleanor collapsed to the ground, her eyes open to the world.

"MOTHER!"

The young Cousland was shaking, her mind having a hard time processing that her mother had just died in front of her. She had always been so strong, so stubborn, so bloody invincible. There was a time when Elissa felt closer to her Father. It shamed her to admit it, but there it was. Over the years, that changed. She wanted to tell her mother that despite their differences, she always loved her.

And now she was dead, along with Oren, Oriana, and likely the others. Aldous. Gilmore. Nan. Mother Mallol. Everyone.

The world that she had lived in was crumbling around her.

The Veil had finally been weakened enough.

_"Now! Before it is too late!"_

She didn't have time to ponder what this thing was offering. She wasn't even capable of thinking. All she knew is that her mother was dead. Her mother was dead. And something was offering to help her.

Elissa, cast into a pit of figurative despair, was willing to sell her very soul to whatever was promising her aid. The one thing she had left. All it would take was one more push-

"Stupid bitch!" One of the men kicked her mother's body, and then spat on it.

That last act of cruelty pushed her over the edge. She was not herself in that moment. She had completely snapped.

In that moment, as well, something surged into her body, and awoke something within her. Something that had been with her as a child. Something arcane. Something ancient, that had been lying dormant throughout all of the Cousland bloodline until this very moment.

Her eyes immediately lit up with arcane energy.

"NO MORE! DO YOU HEAR ME!? NO MORE!"

With newfound, savage strength, Elissa broke free of her captors in a brutal way: tearing their arms out of their sockets.

The leader was completely unprepared for Elissas head crashing into his face. Some of the others drew their swords, but Elissa was inhumanely fast and strong now.

The bloodlust and madness had taken over now. Her hands pierced through flesh and bone, ripping out their throats and hearts.

There was the one that raped Oriana!

Elissa seized him before he could strike her down. What she did next, she would never tell anyone from that day on.

Her hand gripped the offenders groin in a vice grip, and she crushed it in her hand, before ripping it away from his body. The chilling scream could be heard by everyone in the siege, but the Amaranthine soldiers thought it to be another of the Highever victims.

It wasn't enough. It would never, ever, be enough. She forced him to see what she had done to him, then threw it on the ground, before grinding it under her boot. Then she snapped his neck.

The leader was the last one left, but Elissa had time to finally reclaim her claymore. He was no match for her in this state. A quick series of clashes, as the sparks flew from their blades, and Elissa finally disarmed him. The blade severed his head.

She was panting, letting the adrenaline and arcane power overcome her.

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do next.

"FATHER!"

As she raced down the hallway, she heard the voice, much more clearly in her head, as if it resided there.

"NOW...WE...ARE ONE!"

* * *

**I felt the need to explain Elissa's merging with Justice, since starting where I did, I skipped a lot of story. I might add more flashbacks if necessary.**

**There's evidence for magical talent that falls beyond the perceived Chantry picture of the physically weak, cloth wearing mage. Magical talent can express itself in different ways. **

**Other than that, there's little else to say: War is cruel.**


	3. Having it out

**Warning: This won't exactly be enjoyable for Alistair fans!**

* * *

**Denerim**

**An unknown warehouse**

Alistair didn't know what to think of this Elissa.

On the one hand, she would constantly go out of her way to help others. There was that wounded soldier they rescued in the Korcari Wilds, and the deserter in the cage who received her food. She had been kind, if a bit direct in her manners.

Damned good with a sword, too. Better than he was, for certain.

Something about her mystified him. She could be incredibly pessimistic. Not to mention that her entire demeanor suggested something bad happened to her. This was before...Ostagar. No, the first time they met, he could swear she was crying.

She was resourceful, as well, and smart. And apparently rich. Who owns a mansion and several warehouses in a capital city? She HAD to be a noble, though she was leagues away of what he remembered about Isolde.

She could be incredibly rude when she wanted to. Sometimes he wondered whether she was smiling at his jokes because she liked them, or that she was merely imagining strangling him in a dark alleyway. Elissa had anger issues. And while she played 20 questions with him, asking about his Templar training, where he grew up, etc, she constantly evaded questions directed towards her. As if she was hiding something.

The absolute worse thing he could think about her, however, was that she didn't think Loghain betrayed the King. Alistair simply could not let that pass.

The door creaked open, and the lady in question finally arrived with the last of the goods, trying to brush away the horrible memories of her last time at home.

"Take these."

Vials were offered to the group. Leliana's eyes went wide with curiosity "Ooooh! More healing potions?"

"Not this time, actually." Elissa went on to explain "You're not Grey Wardens. You don't have the protection we have against the Taint. If all of you insist on fighting with us, then you need to take this each day, in the morning."

"Was this from the unchained Saarebas in the ruined fortress?" Sten frowned at the vial.

"Yes. Avernus told me to give those to you all. If you face darkspawn without them, you will die, Sten. It's made from herbs. No blood magic involved."

And once again, Alistair couldn't get a read on her. She must've spent a fortune on those vials, for their sake. His respect for her swelled up, but he was still angry.

Everyone else went to their 'rooms' in the warehouse, to change into their armor and weapons. Elissa tried to walk past Alistair, but he stood up "We need to talk."

She sighed, finally looking at him "Alistair, we have been over this."

"I just don't get it!" He yelled "Loghain betrayed the King and the Grey Wardens! He let them all die! How can you possibly think he's going to help us!?"

"I know Loghain far better than you." Elissa shook her head "He's a master of war. If he retreated, there was likely nothing they could do. Besides, what could he possibly gain from betrayal? The throne? He was already in control of the throne! He had the loyalty of our army, his daughter as Queen, and the common folk hailing him as a hero for deeds done twenty years ago. The blame falls to others. You can blame the Chantry for not taking Enchanter Uldreds suggestion about lighting the Tower with magic. You can blame ourselves for not reaching said Beacon in time, though considering how many darkspawn we had to slay to get there, that's not exactly fair. The Grey Wardens themselves are to blame for having a grand total of only two dozen Ferelden recruits when nothing was standing in their way of recruiting more in the years after Maric let them return. And you can blame Cailan for being the same, delusional glory seeking fool that he always was! But the largest blame must go to the darkspawn, where it belongs. THEY killed everyone."

Alistair was red with anger "Don't you talk about Duncan like that! He was a hero! And don't you talk about Cailan like that either!"

The familiar tone he used about the late King intrigued her "Why so quick to defend Cailan? I understand you caring about Duncan, but you barely knew Cailan."

"I..."

He pointed his finger at her "Don't you even care?! You don't even care that Duncan is dead! He saved your life! You hated that he made you a Grey Warden! That's what it is, isn't it!?"

She hissed in fury, her hand balled up into a fist. It wasn't completely his fault: she hadn't told him who she was.

"I DO, in fact, care about Duncan," She forced out behind barred teeth "even though he recruited me against my will when I was needed most elsewhere."

"Then why waste time talking to Loghain!?" Alistair continued to rant "He's trying to hunt all of the Grey Wardens down. What makes you think he'll talk to us? The only thing he deserves from us is justice, and not our help!"

She considered his words. It was true, Loghain had put a bounty on all remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. What did Loghain think happened? Was there something that she didn't know? Even so, Loghain would listen to her. He had to.

"Sit down." She ordered.

He reluctantly did so, and she sat down across from him. "You seem to act as if I don't know what it feels like to lose someone. All you can think about is Duncan, and Cailan."

Her face suddenly lit up with anger. She grasped his splintmail armor with both hands, bringing his face scant inches away from hers "My brother is DEAD. Do you understand? I wanted to go look for him in the Wilds, but Cailan thought it too much trouble to go after him! The only reason I didn't try to look for him after the battle was that I knew he was gone! When I brought it up, Morrigan insisted it to be foolhardy!"

"I..." Alistairs anger faltered. "I WANTED to find him! But..."

"I know you did." Elissa admitted.

She shoved him back into the wall. "You want to know who I am? I am Elissa COUSLAND. That's right. I'm sure you know what happened to my home, listening to the men in the tavern here in Denerim. Rendon Howe and his men slaughtered my entire family. I WATCHED, Alistair. I saw them rape and murder my sister in law. I saw them make sport of a terrified little Oren, whose only crime was that he was the heir to Highever. I saw my friends, servants, mentors, instructors, and fellow countrymen die, senselessly, to one mans greed. They kiled my mother as I watched helplessly, before they tried to rape me. And then there was my Fathers last stand, before dying against impossible odds. Your Commander Duncan took me away from them when I could have saved them!"

Her eyes blazed with fury "My point being: I know EXACTLY what it feels like to lose someone close. My brother was the last family I had left, and he is gone. Gone because Cailan thought it too much trouble for me to see him, and tell him his wife and son have died. Gone, because apparently, according to you and Duncan, I'm supposed to throw everything away about my previous life, and become a Grey Warden. NEVER! I'm a Cousland, and I shall always be one. A Cousland always does their duty, and it would be extremely shameful of me to forget that, just because I drank some tainted blood in the woods."

Alistair felt thunderstruck.

"Elissa...I-"

She raised up a finger "Don't. Just don't. You care about JUSTICE? Look beyond your own pain and accept responsibility! If you want me to do my duty as a Grey Warden, fine! We are going to carry out our objective: to defeat the darkspawn, with, or without the rest of the Grey Wardens help, though it says little of them if they have truly left us to our fate! What we will NOT do, is to start a fight with Loghain: we need his army. If we can't muster enough numbers, we lose everything. If Duncan were still breathing, he would say much of the same, and you fucking know it Alistair."

She rose without ceremony, and walked away.

"Wait! Please WAIT!"

The desperation in his voice made her stop. She didn't turn to face him, but she was listening.

"Look...I still don't think talking to Loghain is a good idea. But if you really think it is...well, then I'll come with you."

She took in a breath, and sighed. "No. You won't."

"Why not?" He looked hurt.

She finally turned around "Because there's always the chance that you are right. What IF Loghain has gone completely mad? What if he wants power? What if I'm walking into a giant trap for a man I that respected as a hero, who is no longer there? Did you hear some of the other proclamations from the 'Regency'? My family has been deemed traitors to the realm. All of them. If I can't convince Loghain that I'm still loyal to Ferelden, then he will kill me. And then we are left with only 2 Grey Wardens instead of 3. Avernus and you. If that isn't clear, let me repeat: Avernus: a withered old blood mage who experimented on his fellow Wardens, and you. If I fail, you are Fereldens last hope. You must live."

He looked completely overwhelmed. "I...I can't. I can't do that all on my own. I'm not a leader."

"This is going to sound insensitive, so take this with a grain of salt, and remember that I'm trying to help you: I don't CARE that you're 'not a leader'. You will learn how to lead, if that's what it takes. We don't get the luxury of leaving things too difficult for us to others. Not when there is a Blight. We HAVE to succeed, or everyone is going to die. It's probably terrifying for you, but there is little choice. I hope you understand, because I think you have what it takes."

She tried to leave again, but he seized her arm " Listen, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry about everything...Don't go to Loghain alone! Take me with you! It's suicide!"

Elissa peeled away his hand, gently but firmly "Everyone dies, Alistair. Apparently Grey Wardens meet their end in battle against the darkspawn or alone in the Deep Roads. Both ways involve being mutilated, slaughtered and eaten by said darkspawn. I'd almost consider it a favor were I to die today."

And with that, she closed the door, and Alistair felt empty, and very, very stupid.

Walking away from the warehouse, Elissa reflected on what she said. Perhaps she was too harsh. Alistair didn't really have any family, according to him. Just Eamon, who had raised him in a stable. It was only natural that he took Duncan's death so hard. Duncan seemed to be the only one who cared about him.

Alistair had clearly never been in large scale battle. The trauma was affecting his mind. Elissa could sympathize to a point, but she felt her trauma was far worse, and she was leading this pack of misfits, not him.

Still, there was something about him that she liked, even if she hardly showed it. A certain...grace without grace, if such a thing existed. He was so awkward, yet charming at the same time, when he wanted to be. Most importantly, Alistair was honest, unlike most of the nobles sons she'd known throughout her life. A few of them had been decent, for sure. Like Oswyn. Or Darin, one of Bann Sighard's boys. And Thomas Howe had been a decent friend, and perhaps even the one she might marry. Now, that was out of the question. She would never make common cause with the Howes now. Could he...was he involved? Was Delilah?

Alistair was rather handsome too, though Cailan and Vaughan were handsome too, for that matter, and look how they turned out.

Cailan...

They looked so similar...

* * *

**I know, I know! There's probably a lot of Alistair fans right now that want to throw things at me. But let's think about our golden boy for a second, shall we? I never really faulted Loghain for Ostagar. Alistair's hatred of Loghain would've still been understandable, to a point. After all, who really cares about Alistair in game? Clearly not anyone in Redcliffe. The Chantry? Forget it. So that just leaves the Wardens. Duncan.**

**That being said, Alistair leaves you if you recruit Loghain. He leaves countless innocents to be slain by the darkspawn, because Loghain is made a Grey Warden. Now, I personally find this to be out of character for Alistair. He comes off as pretty compassionate. Even so, this is pretty reprehensible. This doesn't mean that I particularly like Loghain.**

**He abdicates all responsibility to you, and has essentially glorified the Grey Wardens, when they are not always so wonderful. Again, understandable. Everyone has pretty much made it clear that Alistair shouldn't determine his life. The Grey Wardens were quite the escape. Still, he doesn't say much in your defense when Morrigan doesn't agree with finding Fergus in the Wilds.**

**Alistair also allows himself to be manipulated by Eamon at every turn, like being made King. And then dumping you afterwards, if you aren't a Human Noble, or asking you to be his mistress, which is pretty much the equivalent of asking 'Would you like to be my whore on the side?'**

**Ok, enough hating on Alistair, because I do like him, but he's certainly not without his faults. I'm trying to be as fair to all characters as possible this time around, after all!**


	4. Interrogation

**Denerim**

**Royal Palace**

"I...I beg your pardon?"

"You heard correctly, soldier. I am Lady Elissa Cousland, and I desire an audience with our Lord Regent. And yes, I'm well aware of the fact that I've been declared a traitor. As you can see, I am unarmed, and pose not a threat to you or anyone else. All I ask in return is a chance to speak to the Teryn and defend myself!"

They searched her anyway, but thankfully not in the more...intimate areas of her body. It wouldn't do for a common soldier to accost a high born lady like that, traitor or not.

The group of soldiers escorted her to a small room in the palace. It was more of a cell than a guest room, to be quite frank. No windows, minimal furniture, one door.

The soldier that greeted her gently pressed down on her shoulder to sit at a small table. Two others were assigned to watch her while someone summoned the Teryn. Finally, he appeared.

Elissa felt that Loghain had been acting different lately. She couldn't quite place it. He had offered a small amount of pity on the fate of her family when they met at Ostagar, but that was it. Something else was there, behind the frown. Something that seemed almost...unnatural.

"So, you survived." Those were his first words. Cauthrien was on his flank, glaring at her.

"I did indeed survive Ostagar, Loghain." Elissa started off politely. "It was unfortunate that most of our army, along with our King, did not."

"Unfortunate for whom?" Loghain grounded out, sitting opposite of her.

Elissa narrowed her eyes "I take it you wish answers of me? Very well. I will hold nothing back from you. I surrendered myself voluntarily, after all."

Loghain wasted no time. He grilled her on what happened at Castle Cousland.

"They were slaughtered. Slaughtered to the last woman and child. No, I recall it inaccurately." Her voice was bitter, full of emotion "They tortured some of them first. Raped them. Mutilated them. Some of the soldiers overpowered me, and they... forced me to watch. I had to watch my sister in law...they raped her, Loghain. Made sport of her, like craven monsters."

Loghain looked away for a moment. She was sure that he had been properly disturbed. And indeed he was. He remembered his mother. He remembered the Orlesians. What they had done to her...

It was hard to compose herself. She would never etch the memories out of her mind. "They said I was next. But I escaped. My Mother was not so fortunate, and neither was my Father. He had been gutted, and left to die. The Warden Commander Duncan forced a deal: he would take me to safety for him, in exchange, I had to join the Grey Wardens."

Her eyes went dull "Duncan didn't try very hard to get my Father out of there. I had to join the Wardens, something I didn't want. Something I still don't want."

She straightened herself up "But that doesn't matter. I'm a Grey Warden now, and there's a Blight. I've got these treaties, you see, and I'm going to raise an army to make up for the losses we suffered at Ostagar. I've come here in good faith, Loghain. I want to help you."

Loghain considered her words. "An army, you say?"

"Yes. I don't quite remember who it mentioned on the treaties," Elissa lied "because I've been running around so much I didn't bother to look at them. Duncan wanted me to get them from Ostagar."

If things went for the worse, Elissa didn't want Loghain to know whom she was recruiting.

That revelation gave Loghain pause, Elissa noted, but it wasn't enough. "You mention Duncan. It's terribly convenient for him to be at your Castle when Howe's men attacked, don't you think?"

"What exactly are you implying?"

Loghain leaned back "The Wardens claim political neutrality. Hah! Do you expect me to believe a chevalier, raised all his life to think of us Fereldens as nothing more than serfs, is going to completely change his allegiance to a motley order of warriors once recruited into the Grey Wardens?"

"You think the Wardens were trying to subvert Ferelden." Elissa arrived at the conclusion.

"What I will tell you," Loghain leaned forward "is that this is not the first time the Grey Wardens have tried to manipulate the Crown into their schemes. Maric almost died because of it. And now, they demand an entire host of chevaliers accompany them!" Loghain slammed his fist onto the table. "Not in a thousand years!"

"But what does this have to do with my family being traitors?! I want nothing to do with the Orlesians!" Elissa whispered. "And I tell you now, this IS a Blight, Loghain!"

Loghain studied her "We've intercepted some disturbing missives in the last few months. Arl Eamon seemed very intent on having Cailan divorce my daughter, our rightful Queen. Howe also intercepted a few of these."

A few letters were tossed her way, with the seal of Highever on them. She perused them, frowning.

"These letters mean nothing, Loghain! Yes, my Father considered having me marry Cailan! Once! Five years ago! Of that I do not deny. I also don't deny I'd sooner eat rotten nug shit than marry that fool!"

"Watch your tongue!" Loghain growled.

She didn't stop "And yes, my Father would trade with the Orlesians from time to time! That doesn't mean he was conspiring to take over the throne! The ridiculousness of such an idea, that my mother having silks for Orlais confirms her treachery. That sadistic little craven Howe is seeing things that are simply not there! And look at this one, the so called correspondance between the Empress and my Father. It's clearly forged!"

Loghain tapped his finger on the table. As far as he could tell, the Cousland girl was telling the truth. Or what she believed to be the truth. And to be true, the letter was indeed forged. By whom, was still the question.

"What happened at the Tower!? You were supposed to light the signal!"

"Darkspawn infiltrated the lower levels, there was little we could do. We tried to fight our way through, but there were too many! We came too late, and I am sorry. That is all I can offer you, which I understand is less than enough."

There were reports of strange cave-ins before the battle. The Wardens had told him frustratingly little about darkspawn capabilities. Or about the Wardens themselves.

"This isn't a real Blight." Loghain balled his gauntlet into a fist "The Wardens could have used some of their tricks to lure darkspawn to a location. A good excuse for Celene to invade with an army to 'liberate us'."

"I cannot speak for the dead," Elissa cautioned "but I am certain this is a Blight."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen the Archdemon, in a vision. Oh, yes, let me explain. Grey Wardens have visions. Dreams."

Loghain raised an eyebrow "You're much more forward with the Orders secrets, I see."

"I told you I have little to hide, Loghain." Elissa crossed her arms "Ask me what you wish, but understand I was recruited for less than a day. I might know less than you do."

She told him about the Joining, and how secretive their Order was. They were willing to kill anyone who dared refuse after conscription, or spill their secrets. Grey Wardens could sense darkspawn. They were immune to the Taint. And apparently, they were the only ones capable of ending the Blight.

"And yet you do not know how."

"I do not." she admitted, cursing herself for not asking Avernus more about the Orders secrets "All I can say, is that I saw Duncans face when I asked him. There was something about the way he said it. Like it was...inevitable. Necessary. I don't know if the Grey Wardens were plotting against the Crown, but I can certainly think of better ways of assassinating a King, or even get rid of half our army, then leading them into death with the darkspawn."

She knew unfortunately little, but this was something to consider. So she doesn't like the Grey Wardens, and the Joining is a possible death sentence.

Some of her story didn't add up though.

"If you are really innocent, then why are you traveling with Alistair?"

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me, girl. I know about Alistair's birth. Do you think me a fool? My men that encountered you in Lothering tell me you keep company with Maric's bastard and an Orlesian bard. It looks poorly for you."

Multiple revelations.

"Alistair and Leliana..." She could hardly believe it.

"Did you REALLY think the woman was some Lay Sister?"

"No, of course not. I was suspicious of her intentions, but a bard?"

Loghain tapped his fingers on the table. Was she lying? "It doesn't look good. From what Howe tells me, the Orlesians plan was to usurp the Crown with a puppet ruler. You're traveling with Alistair, a son of Maric, so it would seem, and this 'Leliana'. What am I to think?"

"I can tell you what I think, Loghain. The only thing that I seek as my birthright right now is Highever. I'm not in the LEAST interested in squabbling over that throne. I can help you raise an army, but to do that, Howe has to be brought to justice, and I must be given Highever back."

"Howe," Loghain countered "will answer for any crimes he's committed after the darkspawn incursion is dealt with! As for you, you will have a trial in the upcoming days, since I can't decide whether you are indeed innocent or guilty. And you will turn over the treaties immediately."

"And what? Howe gets to get away with murder?!" She finally realized it. Loghain needed him. He needed his armies. Howe was more valuable than she was.

"Tell me, do you think me a threat Loghain? And to whom?" Elissa finally got it "Your daughter? Cailan is dead and you think that I'm going to snatch the throne from her with Alistair, is that it? Is that what you're worried about?"

Finally, she lunged forward.

"MY FAMILY HAS BEEN LOYAL TO FERELDEN!" she screamed "My father could have taken the throne if he wished when Maric left, but he abdicated to a boy with Theirin blood! His only mistake was trusting men that wanted nothing but to see him fall, and it cost him his life, his family save for myself, and apparently his good name too! And as for the Wardens and Orlesians? They can go hang themselves, for all I care! The Wardens haven't helped me accomplish my true objective, which is to save Ferelden from a threat that you cannot seem to grasp! I'm not in the least interested in fumbling about for the Crown, certainly when the throne and everything else is about to be annihilated!"

The door opened.

"My, my. Such shouting. You never truly did gain a womans proper grace, did you, Elissa? You were too busy playing the mans part."

That voice.

Her blood boiled. The newest addition in the room sneered at her in triumph. Oh, the dark, twisted fates she dreamed up. Full of blood and pain. It would never be enough to satisfy her revenge.

"You..."

"It is as I have said, your Grace," Rendon crossed his arms "The Couslands have sold out Ferelden to the Orlesians. I certainly did not expect one to voluntarily submit themselves to us!"

"You were told to await my orders." Loghain scowled.

"I should kill you where you stand..."Elissa growled "It would be well within my rights!"

Rendon sneered right back "You have no rights! Your family surrendered them, when I proved them to be traitors to the King!"

"Oh? Tell me, Rendon, what sort of plot did you think my Father was cooking up?!"

Rendon was smug with satisfaction "You were so close, weren't you? To oust Anora, and marry Cailan, assuring the Couslands and Orlesians have a hold over Ferelden. Eamon certainly was trying to get rid of her. Cailan was unfortunately sold by your charms, as Loghain well found out in Ostagar."

Trying to push down her anger, Elissa analyzed the facts: Eamon wanted Cailan to divorce Anora. She did remember quite a bit of yelling in Loghain's tent after she arrived.

"What have you come here for?" Loghain demanded.

"My apologies. I've come to inform you that the Alienage will require additional men to secure it properly."

"Just get it done."

Elissa glared at Loghain "Let's say I play along and defend myself on trial. What happens to Highever? Even if my Father was indeed a traitor, that does not excuse the fact that his men murdered innocents! Women, children! They raped and tortured them, used them for their despicable ends!"

Much to Elissas relief, Loghain did look at Rendon with some measure of disgust.

"An...unfortunate circumstance, my Lord. I shall see to it that those responsible are punished."

"I expect you to maintain ORDER, in Highever." Loghain then turned his attention back to Elissa.

"You DARE!?" Elissa shouted "You would hand over my birthright to that murderer!?"

"Enough!" Loghain yelled back.

Alistair was right. This was a waste of time. She wanted to kill Rendon right then and there, but that would only be a further mark against her already falling reputation.

No. It wasn't an option.

"Cauthrien, escort her to Fort Drakon."

Elissa darted her eyes to Loghains captain "We were friends, Cauthrien. I am not your damned enemy! I've come here to help you!"

"Hush, churl." Cauthrien glared at her "Your betters are talking, and your upsetting antics will not avail you here."

"Cauthrien..." Elissa invoked the spirit of Justice within, her eyes glowing that bright blue "You've never even SEEN me very upset."

Righteous anger quickly turned into surprised on Cauthrien's face. Loghain's hand instinctively went for his sword.

"You forget that I submitted myself voluntarily. Watch as I just as easily leave!"

Her hands pulled the runes concealed within her smallclothes. She threw the metal into the walls, and everything was lit up. The ear splitting sound stunned everyone save for Elissa. Brilliant light flashed in all directions. Her resistance to magic lessened the effects, for her soul was no longer solely her own.

The enhanced speed and strength from Justice made Elissa a dangerous opponent to fight, even unarmed. Bones were broken, weapons stolen, and by the time anyone in the room recovered from the sneak attack, Elissa was long gone.

* * *

**In this storyline, Elissa has a good deal of respect for Loghain. Why wouldn't she? The man was responsible for defeating the Orlesians, whom as far as I can tell, have made Bryce's life difficult and more painful (Battle of the White River, having to execute Tarleton Howe, etc).**

**She considers herself a patriot, in a way. Going to Loghain and giving a full report is the logical thing to do. She's giving Loghain the benefit of the doubt, suspecting Howe probably told his lies first, so she's hoping she can be more convincing, and useful. As you can see, it didn't end well. Even for someone like Elissa, who looks to Loghain as a hero in a way, letting Howe have free reign over Highever is simply too much to ask, and is going to be a cause of great friction between the Mac Tirs and our Cousland.**


	5. Returning to the Peak

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other story! Sometimes I just get writers block, and it takes me a while to move forward. Not to mention I write when the mood strikes me, and write best when I write what's on my mind. Right now, this story is on my mind!**

**And as always, thanks for the reviews/subs, guys! Really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Soldiers Peak**

They escaped.

All of them.

As instructed, the party left the warehouse when she was gone, reclaimed the Highever Estate from the Amaranthine soldiers, and retook as much of the gold as possible.

All things considered, Elissa had recovered a good deal of her families fortune.

The journey had been quiet. After explaining the situation, Elissa only talked to Sten, and her mabari.

"Watch those two. They are not who they say they are."

Honestly, she felt Alistair was trustable, if a bit hard to reason with. Leliana was...agreeable. Too agreeable. Especially for an Orlesian. But it was better to be safe than sorry, after all.

Of course, Alistair fussed over her. She was sitting in a chair, by the fireplace.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Alistair looked over her wounds.

"I had to try. Somethings not right. Loghain's different."

She didn't want to admit it, but Howe seemed different too.

Alistair sighed "Well, I guess it's done with. And we're safe. You're safe."

The words were surprisingly tender, and Elissa looked at him with curiosity.

"Look, I don't agree with everything you said back in Denerim." Alistair dressed the wound "I still hate Loghain, and I don't see any reason to forgive him for what he did. And I don't think you're being very fair to the Grey Wardens, or to Cailan. But...you're right about what Duncan would want. And...I didn't know about your family. I'm sorry."

She said nothing. She really didn't want to talk about it. Not now. She couldn't afford to break apart when so much was riding on her to see this through.

"Do you think we could start over?" Alistair looked at her with imploring eyes "I...I really think I screwed things up, and I want to start over fresh."

The anger had subsided.

"I think that's fine. You can start by admitting something to me." Elissa looked directly at him "You're Cailans half-brother."

Alistair felt the terror rise in his stomach "H-how? How do you know that?"

"Loghain told me. He thinks that you and I are some sort of Orlesian-Grey Warden plot to usurp the throne."

"That's insane!"

"Is it?" Elissa raised an eyebrow "Loghain was always a tad paranoid. Not that I can blame him. Everything from the sack of my home, to Ostagar, to now, something is going on. Loghain sees me in the thick of it, recruited into the Grey Wardens, along with my family under investigation. I tried to make a show of cooperation, but what he wanted..."

"What did he want?"

"It wasn't the trial he wanted that upset me. It was the fact that Rendon is still given free reign to do as he pleases in Highever. My people will suffer under his rule. Never. I won't let them be tortured and abused to please one man's vanity. If Loghain won't stand up for them, I will!"

Alistair didn't know what to say. She really was nothing like noblewomen he was used to. Isolde certainly didn't refer to the villagers in Redcliffe as 'her people'.

"So you're not Arl Eamon's son. You're Marics son." Elissa snorted "Not a kind way to treat a son of Maric, raising him in a stable."

"I could have had it worse..."

"Not by much. Eamon is a rich man. Not as rich as us Couslands, but rich enough. He could've afforded to give you a room. But no. He pawns you off to the Chantry because his wife can't handle your presence. You were right as a child. You had, and still have, every right to hate him."

"We're still going to try and see if he can help us though, right?"

"I don't know." Elissa admitted "Alistair, what I'm about to tell you stays between us, understand?"

"What's that?"

"Swear it, Alistair."

"Alright, alright, I swear! Now tell me, what's going on?"

She stared into the fire "Something was going on between Cailan and Eamon. Eamon wanted Cailan to divorce Anora. Rendon believed that my Father was going to marry me to Cailan, and take the throne by marriage."

"Really?" Alistair frowned "But why? I thought Cailan loved Anora."

"Cailan wasn't exactly faithful in his marriage, Alistair. I know the rumors. In fact, I almost became one. He was rather drunk that night."

Alistair blushed bright red "Oh."

She smirked a little "I should emphasize almost. I didn't want anything to do with him. A pity he didn't use his lust to do his duty to Ferelden and finally give us an heir. But I detract from your question. Why WOULD Eamon want Cailan to divorce Anora? Likely because Eamon considers Anora a commoner. He's clearly shown little respect for you, and you are half Theirin. Why should he show respect to a full blown commoner?"

Alistair sighed at the mention of his treatment by Eamon.

"Rendon and Loghain think that the Orlesians are up to something. Marriage was definitely part of the plan. So who would be a good bride for Cailan-"

The revelation stopped her dead with terror.

Of course. Who was eligible right now? Who had command of the largest army in the world? Who wanted to take over Ferelden? Most importantly, who was the most important person in Orlais?

"Celene."

"What? You mean Empress Celene?"

There had to be proof. There MUST be proof somewhere. Could she track it down? Would she likely have time?

"Nevermind." Elissa shifted gears "We can't waste time with this. What I'm trying to say, is that Eamon's motivations might not be trustworthy. He might be working with the Orlesians."

"How can you say that?!" Alistair objected "Eamon's a good man. I don't think he'd make Cailan marry Celene, and even if he did, that doesn't make him bad!"

"Eamon married an Orlesian." Elissa narrowed her eyes "Don't take the idea of marriage lightly. Marriage is how power is exchanged between houses, Alistair. Love is a pleasant secondary benefit. The fact that Eamon married an Orlesian over any of the other eligible Ferelden women says something about his priorities, especially considering it was around the time the Occupation ended. And don't let the Orlesians off so easily. They want nothing but to tax us into oblivion, strip us clean of our resources, make us work like slaves and Maker knows what else."

"I just don't think that Eamon-"

"Why?!" Elissa threw up her hands in frustration "Why are you defending him? Look, I met him as a child, and I admit that he can be kind when he wants to be. And if he's willing to fight the darkspawn menace instead of hunting me down, then more credit to him. But the facts are there! He could've given you a room in any of the wings in that Castle of his. I've been there, I've seen them all, and I know you have too."

Seeing it wasn't buying much purchase with him, Elissa sighed "Look, we will go and see if he's willing to help us, but be prepared for the worse. I ask something in return."

"Anything. What do you want?"

"We are raising armies from the dwarves, mages, and elves. There's one army that you all haven't considered."

"Really?" Alistair scratched his head "What army is that?"

She smiled "My army, of course. The soldiers of Highever. There are reports of survivors from Ostagar. My men are likely to gather here, in the North. Not to mention we didn't send ALL of our soldiers to Ostagar. We kept some at the Castle, and some at Highever. Even now, 'Teryn' Howe thinks he can control the north. He is mistaken. If I reveal myself to the men, they will rally under my banner. I am, after all, the last Cousland left."

Alistair smiled "Good. I'd be glad to help you."

"Whatever forces we gather, we can send here. I simply can't believe Soldiers Peak was right under my Fathers nose, and we never saw it!"

She looked over to the door, to the Mage Tower. "There's a few things we need to do before we leave. First, I need to write some letters to the First Warden and Warden Commanders, to see if I can finally get more than a paltry two dozen Wardens. Second, I'm going to write to Oriana's family in Antiva, and some of my Fathers friends in Nevarra. Perhaps I can convince some of them to gather an army as well. Third, we need to talk to Avernus. I want to know more about the Grey Wardens."

"Anything else?"

Leliana flashed in her mind "We'll get to that."

* * *

Avernus was pondering over some books as they came in "I can see that your parley was not successful. The Crown of Ferelden has never exactly been friendly toward the Grey Wardens. At least we know where we stand."

"Avernus, I have questions."

"I'm listening, young Cousland."

It took her a while to say it. The deaths of Jory and Daveth were still a bit fresh "Can you create more Wardens?"

Avernus smiled widely "Interesting. Yes, in fact, I can. There's plenty of Archdemon blood available for the ritual. In fact, I have all the materials necessary."

"It's just you, me and Alistair against the Blight, Avernus. We need to increase the odds, however slight, because I don't think we are getting help from the rest of the world."

Avernus nodded "Have you spoken to any of your companions?"

"We'll get to that. I'm not sure they can all be trusted."

"What?" Alistair objected "I hope you're talking about Morrigan."

She raised a finger "There's still a lot we need to know about the Wardens. Everything I've read about the lore, the visions I see, and what Duncan told me, says we are needed to stop the Blight. But why? What makes us so special?"

Avernus studied them both intensely "Have a seat, the both of you."

He explained it all. All of the effects the Joining had on their bodies, including the Advanced Joining Potion they took. Increased strength, stamina, regeneration from wounds. Warden mages could push themselves further with magic. All wardens could sense darkspawn better with it.

Immunity from the Taint and its corruption.

Depending on the individual, 10-15 years to live. Perhaps 20 or 30. The Potion might remove the Calling.

Reduced chances of reproduction.

"I can't have children."

Avernus raised a hand "You should be aware that my potion might ease the effects of this too. There's no need to panic. I understand you are a noble, and that you must continue your bloodline. All else fails, there are methods to force it, even for a Warden."

She balled her hand into a fist "Duncan..."

"He saved you though..."

She glared at Alistair "He did. He also ensured that I am now barren, because saving me was part of a 'deal'. A deal that he made because he didn't get nearly enough Grey Wardens in time. Let me put it to you this way: would you have left me to die if I refused to be a Grey Warden?"

"Of course not!" Alistair leaned back.

"Then we are in agreement. Let's continue, Avernus."

The Grey Wardens knew where the Archdemons were buried. The last remaining ones. That probably infuriated Elissa the most. The Wardens KNEW there was one in Ferelden. This was proof that damned their inaction if they did nothing.

Finally, the greatest reason: Grey Wardens were needed to slay an Archdemon. The Taint in their body drew the essence of the Archdemon's soul to the Grey Warden. Both the Grey Warden and the Archdemon die instantly. Otherwise, if a non Grey Warden slays the Archdemon, the Archdemon reconstitutes itself from the closest darkspawn available.

Elissa leaned back. So that was why they were needed. Only THEY could kill that thing permanently. The Archdemon had to die.

"I...see."

"If I am granted the opportunity, I will strike down the Archdemon myself." Avernus assured her "You two are still quite young. And YOU are the heir to Highever. It would give me no small amount of hope to know that at least one of Fereldens nobility understands the necessity of the Grey Wardens."

Alistair was shocked.

Elissa was, as well, but not as much. Deep down, she knew this quest would take her life. She knew it in Ostagar. She knew it the moment she drank that Joining Cup. She knew it when she stared straight into the Archdemon's eyes, in that vision.

"Thank you, Avernus. I will consider your request. Now, let's go talk to a friend."

* * *

They were all gathered outside the Keep. Her mabari, Dagonet, was patiently waiting for her. Good boy.

Elissa and Alistair finally completed the circle. "Alright, before we go using these treaties, we have some things to take care of, first."

"Need any help?" Leliana's eyes were full of curiosity.

"Stand still."

Unexpectedly, Elissa drew her claymore, and pointed it directly at Leliana's throat. Everyone backed away, slowly.

"Who are you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" She had her hands raised.

"Elissa, what are you doing?!" Alistair had his hand on his sword.

"She's not who she says she is!" Elissa roared "When I had that chat with Loghain, he revealed a few things to me. The first bit, is that Alistair is actually Alistair Theirin. Son of Maric! The second? Some of the guards we had a fight with in that bar fought in the war to liberate Ferelden from Orlais. They recognized some of your moves, you see. Point being, you're no damned Lay Sister."

"Please, let me explain-"

"My family is DEAD!" Elissa clenched her teeth "They're likely rotting away in an unmarked grave, if they're lucky enough! And Loghain thinks I'm a traitor working with the Empress because you just happened to be at that bar when I arrived! I'm tired, angry, hungry, upset, and in no mood to play any of your goddamn games. I will say it one last time: WHO ARE YOU!?"

Sten had already drawn his sword, circling around to Lelianas' back.

Likewise, Morrigan was prepared as well, enjoying the drama.

The tears fell into the snow.

"Alright." Leliana nodded "I was once a bard. My former master...betrayed me and left me for dead."

Alistair gently put an arm on Elissas hand, and she finally relented. "Go on."

Leliana described her story by the campfire . She was once a bard, working with Marjorlaine. Marjorlaines ambitions knew no bounds, and Leliana tried to reason with her. Betrayal, and a setup. Leliana took the fall, along with her friends.

She'd taken refuge with the Chantry, ever since.

"You're telling me that you were in Lothering by chance?"

"Lothering is...was a quiet place. I wanted to leave the dangerous life behind me."

Elissa watched her carefully "How do I know you're telling the truth now?"

"She could have killed us in our sleep, I suppose." Alistair shrugged.

"Perhaps allowing us to live is part of her plan." Morrigan tapped a finger on her staff.

Elissa thought it over. She then finally decided "No. If she was with the Orlesians, letting me live would only hamper their efforts. There's only three Grey Wardens left in Ferelden. If she wanted to put Ferelden in a compromising position, she would have tried it already by killing myself and Avernus, and kidnapping Alistair."

She leaned forward "So what DO you know about this Orlesian plot, then? Rendon Howe slaughters my family, and then shows up with evidence of my 'guilt'. Obviously forged. The Orlesians themselves are only allowing Grey Wardens to come over with an army of chevaliers, which is completely unacceptable. And Loghain is convinced that something is going on. He doesn't trust the Grey Wardens, and believes that the Empress was trying to take the throne by marrying Cailan. I suspect they've had their eyes on you, Alistair, as a back up plan. Or perhaps that's what Loghain believes."

"But how could they know?"

Elissa shrugged "It doesn't really matter. Answer my question, Leliana: what do you know?"

Leliana eyes were soulful "I swear, I know nothing."

"Fortunately, I believe you. So keep your ears low to the ground, and tell me what you hear."

Elissa rose from the treetrunk she sat on "For now, thank you. For being honest."

Elissa extended a hand to Leliana. As Leliana rose from her position, Elissa knew she would have to mend bridges.

"There's something else I want to do before we set out for these treaties." Elissa sheathed her claymore "As some of you are aware, I'm the last Cousland left. That makes me the rightful heir to Highever, no matter what lies Howe spouts from Denerim. We are raising an army to replace the losses at Ostagar. Why not make use of men who would no doubt extend their loyalty to me?"

"A decent plan." Sten admitted.

"Count me in." Alistair stepped forward "I think I owe you, after all. For getting us this far."

Elissa gave a small smile to Alistair.

"I will be glad to assist you as well."

Elissa felt a degree of shame "I...thank you Leliana. I'm sorry if I was-"

"Do not worry about it." Leliana smiled sadly "I wanted to tell you the truth, but...I tried to leave that life behind me."

Everyone looked expectantly at Morrigan.

Well, they WERE her soldiers. It was only prudent that she take advantage of them.

Morrigan and Elissa had gotten along initially, but that changed when Elissa wanted to look for her brother. Morrigan saw the bonds of love, even in family, as a weakness, which blinded Elissa to the truth: he was dead. Yet still, she was upset with her. It was...understandable, she supposed.

This might serve to ease the waters between them. She needed them, as much as they needed her.

"Very well."

* * *

**The developers dropped the ball on a few things, in my opinion. First of all, if any of you study history, you might be introduced to the concept of Modernist nationalist thought, which basically argues that nationalism is actually a very recent development. Ferelden, Loghain, everyone is very nationalist. But isn't this a feudal society, where loyalties lie in family bloodlines and fractured power? And it's pretty convenient that everyone speaks the same dialect throughout Ferelden. I doubt it was much the case in 1200 BCE England, which served as a template for this game.**

**Second, marriages! Marriages are power moves, guys! Try to step out of our current idea of marriage as a symbol of love, and think of it as a contract. An alliance. Cailan divorcing Anora is a big, big deal. One that would pretty much result in a civil war, knowing Loghain.**

**Third! I find it highly improbable that a Human Noble PC wouldn't at least try to make contact with the North. They travel from one end of Ferelden to another to raise armies, but don't take a moment to gather some troops in Highever? Even if the Couslands were all dead, the soldiers of Highever would certainly make common cause with people opposing Howe, which is what the PC eventually does. In my opinion, Highever should have been the fourth quest hub, not Redcliffe.**


	6. Loss

**Amaranthine**

**Vigils Keep**

Delilah drank from her ceramic cup, staring out into the window. The rain assaulted the glass relentlessly. Lightning briefly turned the night into day, loudly proclaiming its existence.

Father had changed. They had never really gotten along. They were far from a happy family. But lately, something had caused him to act colder. When she asked Thomas about it, he shrugged it off, laughing or joking about it, but she could tell that he knew as well.

The Keep was less of a home now, and more like a prison. She was kept under tight watch, lest she be 'slaughtered by traitors to the West.'

What's more, her marriage with Arl Wulffe's youngest son, Darin, was called off by her Father. When asked, Rendon said that bigger plans were in store for the Howes.

She focused on these smaller stories, because it distracted her from...

How could he? Father had slaughtered everyone in that castle! Elissa was a friend. And poor little Oren, and Oriana...

Father had insisted that they were traitors, but when asked, he briskly cut her off from explaining, as if revealing his secrets would undermine everything.

She was terrified of him. Of everything. News from Denerim was that King Cailan was dead, betrayed by the Grey Wardens when they fought the darkspawn. Many nobles protested to Loghain claiming the Regency, and were already starting to prepare for war.

What was going to happen?

A loud noise like something falling over caused Delilah to snap her head up. After a moment, she set her goblet down, rose from her chair, and saw that the door was open. Looking out of the hallway, she saw that no guards were present.

Delilah felt her stomach lurch. Suddenly, there was screaming and yelling outside. She raced back to the window, and saw the guards mustering together. Something was going on. They marched out of the gate, and fanned out around the castle.

That was when her instincts alerted her.

She turned around, but not quite quick enough. Two metal hands grasped her, and turned her scream into a muffled gasp.

"Quiet."

Delilah struggled against the attackers grip, but then a flash of lightning from outside cast away the darkness in the room, and revealed the one before her.

"Scream for help, and I WILL kill you, Delilah."

The gauntlet slowly moved away from her mouth. "It cannot be... Elissa! You're alive!?"

"Yes...and no."

Her eyes suddenly burned bright blue, which caused Delilah to recoil against the window. "Where is Howe? Is he still in Denerim?"

"Maker have mercy...what's happened to you?"

"Answer my question." she growled "Is he still in Denerim, or is he on his way here?"

"N-no, he said Denerim needed him a while longer."

Elissa looked outside for a moment to assess the situation. Then, she seized Delilah by her shoulders, and threw her against the bed.

Delilah cried out in pain as Elissa pinned her against the bed. The metal gauntlets threatened to pierce flesh and crush bone in its vice grip

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"D-did he really sack your home-"

The fury was unleashed. Elissa squeezed even harder, and Delilah tried to bite back the scream, but some of it escaped.

"TALK! Did you have anything to do with it!?"

"No, I didn't!" Delilah squirmed under her grip "I swear on all that is holy-"

"Did THOMAS have anything to do with it!? Where is your Father's study? WHERE!?"

"Please, please stop, it hurts! Please! I'm sorry Elissa, just please STOP! STOP IT!"

The tears streamed down Delilah's face. Delilah frantically kicked her feet, trying to escape. She was physically powerless against her. Delilah never learned how to defend herself. As she continued to struggle, plead and cry, Elissa saw it again.

"Please, please stop..." Oriana sobbed.

A gasp escaped Elissa's lips, and she found herself backing away from the bed. Delilah was curled up into a ball, shaking with every sob.

The guilt came hard and fast. They were friends. It wasn't six months ago that she gave Delilah her birthday present. The cup was on the window ledge. Elissa could've bought one from the market, jewel encrusted and all, but felt that making something with ones bare hands was more heartfelt.

What am I doing?

Her legs felt heavy as she walked back toward the bed.

"Please, not again!" Delilah backed up into the corner of her bed.

"I won't. I promise."

With the guard temporarily compromised, Delilah led her old friend to her Fathers study room, via the secret tunnel from her clothing room. There were papers, tomes, quills and the like scattered everywhere, along with a map.

"He's taken to sleeping here, instead of his bedchambers, for some time."

"When did it start?"

"Several months ago, actually, I noticed it."

As Elissa scanned through the papers, reading each one meticulously, Delilah ventured a question. "What happened to your eyes? Why did they glow like that?"

Elissa didn't stop in her task, rifling through the documents, but she eventually answered "I sold my soul."

It took a while for Delilah to muster the courage again "How did you... do that?"

"To this day, I don't know how." Elissa muttered "A spirit contacted me from the Fade, brokered a deal. And now it resides within my mind. He gave me this power. In exchange, we are one now."

Delilah was beyond horrified. Not only was her friend a mage, but an abomination? She felt a great surge of terror, and pity.

"Andraste's grace...When did it happen?"

"When do you THINK it happened, Delilah?"

She felt sick. Everything about the woman she knew changed before her, in an instant.

"Here we go."

_Elissa found a few interesting documents._

_Your Majesty,_

_My men will arrive as soon as possible to bolster your forces. Maker willing, this Blight will be ended before it has begun._

_Cailan, I beseech you, as your uncle, not to join the Grey Wardens on the Field. You cannot afford to take this risk. Ferelden cannot afford it. Let me remind you again that you do not have an heir. Your death-and it pains me even to think of it-would plunge Ferelden into chaos._

_And yes, perhaps when this is over you will allow me to bring up the subject of your heir. While a son from both the Theirin and Mac Tir lines would unite Ferelden like no other, we must accept that perhaps this can never be. The queen approaches her thirtieth year and her ability to give you a child lessens with each passing month. I submit to you again that it might be time to put Anora aside. We parted harshly the last time I spoke of this, but it has been a full year since then and nothing has changed._

_Please, nephew, consider my words, and Andraste's grace be with you._

_Eamon_

Interesting. This letter was genuine. So Eamon WAS pressing for a divorce. Damned if Eamon didn't list any candidates.

Here was the next letter.

_My dearest daughter,_

_Now is the time. The darkspawn march from the south. Once the Couslands prove their worth on the field, we can then gain the majority of approval from the Bannorn. Anora must be divorced, so that Cailan can marry you, as planned. I've already spoken to Eamon about our plans, and he agrees. It will take months for our armies to fully muster at Ostagar. Until then, pray for our victory, and for the blessings of the Maker._

_B._

Elissa wanted to crush the paper in her hands. Obviously a fake. Her Father would never say such things, because for one: forcing Cailan to divorce Anora would be tantamount to civil war. Loghain would not have stood for it. And secondly, the only reason Elissa would EVER marry Cailan was if Anora were struck dead by lightning, and Ferelden needed a Queen.

She looked around the room. Everything that was needed to forge a document, including a borrowed Highever seal. That alone was proof enough that Howe's intentions were sinister.

So why? Why do this?

She knew about Rendon's grudge against Father. Tarleton Howe died because of his willfullness. He'd forced her Father's hand in retaking Harper's Ford.

Rendon was also the sort that craved power. How frustrating it must have been, for Bryce to be honored by the King after the occupation. Rendon was not as well rewarded. Indeed, it was her Father that some wanted to take the throne when Maric dissapeared. To deny such a thing cost Rendon a chance at advancement, all because of principles.

The fact that her own Father was popular enough to be a contender for the throne also could have upset Rendon. He had little friends in the Landsmeet. If he was blind to his own vices, his own abrasiveness, he still couldn't be blind that her Father was loved.

Rendon's marriage had been unhappy. He had been hard with the children, and never good enough for his wife. Elissa had noticed well enough from Thomas and Delilah to know that family life was hardly functional at best.

There was also the fact that Rendon wanted Fergus to marry Delilah, and Thomas to herself. That first marriage fell through. Was that why they were so cruel to Oriana and Oren? Had Rendon ordered it?

Yet Elissa admitted to herself that prior to all of this, she might have married Thomas. If Rendon wanted Highever, why didn't he play the long game? Did he truly believe that she wanted to marry Cailan? Was he too impatient with revenge? With his greed and lust for power?

Had he been driven over the edge?

Perhaps he created the documents because he could not find proof in time, and still earnestly believed that her family was guilty. Faced with a crisis, Rendon decided to mete out 'justice', and find the proof later.

Added with his huge sense of entitlement, resentment, envy, and jealousy...and the hate could easily twist her Fathers innocence into guilt.

Still, there was nothing else here she could use. Howe had not found any other letters.

"Elissa, what do you plan to do?"

It took a while for Elissa to look Delilah in the eye, but she did "He murdered my parents, burned my home, and ran my family name through the mud."

"So you'll kill him?"

They stared at eachother for a long time. Lifelong friends, now divided by...this.

"Not immediately, no. If I just kill him, that won't prove my innocence, or absolve my family. Yet I wonder at all the Highever vassals that stand and do nothing, while strangers I've just met fight to liberate my homeland, at this very moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I needed a distraction to get here." Elissa explained "With Loghain's forces so spread out defending from two threats, Howe must have had to shift some of his men around. I took advantage of that weakness, and struck at two places. The city of Highever is free from Howe's rule, and while my companions create a diversion to draw attention, I am here, deep within my enemies heart, where he has stowed away everything precious to him."

Delilah took a step back. This was it. "Are you going to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, Delilah, I would have done it already. Tell the guards exactly that, if they find out about me. Tell them that if I wanted vengeance, I would have murdered you in cold blood, just like they did to MY father's daughter in law."

She scanned the room, and looked back to Delilah "I'd ask you to stand in front of the Landsmeet and tell everyone about this room, but it would simply be too dangerous for you. I don't think Rendon would kill you, but he would certainly find a suitable punishment. Know this, however: my family was innocent. I, am innocent. And I will continue to fight for my homeland and my honor, as long as I draw breath. Remember that, Delilah."

With that, Elissa stalked off. She wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. In the darkness she ran.

She ran out of sight of the scrambling Amaranthine guards, still readying for a march on Highever.

She ran out of the bounds of the castle, far beyond Delilahs gaze from the windows.

She ran as far as her legs could take her in the storm, and when she could go no further...

The grief was too much, bottled up inside of her, threatening to release at any moment. It was released now.

It was hard to stop crying. Only the storm was witness to her mourning. She didn't want this, any of it. What hurt most of all...

It was her own doing.

She should have acted. Elissa had always trusted her instincts before, why didn't she say something? There was something about the Amaranthine guards that arrived that day that something was amiss. Howe's cold, but professional demeanor, like a butcher casually discussing how many animals he would slaughter.

It was her responsibility. Father had trusted her, and she failed.

Everyone else had paid the price for it, save for her. Everyone else had bled, suffered, died, and experienced loss.

"Never again." She vowed.

She picked herself up, wiped away the tears, and soldiered on, through the forests and beyond, to her next target.

* * *

**Highever**

**Castle Cousland**

"I want this place shored up, ya hear me!?" Captain Lowan yelled at his men "You lot heard what happened at Highever, and we're expecting trouble here!"

Two of the Amaranthine soldiers in the pantry boarded up the entrance "Damned if they didn't have a bloody secret tunnel."

"Well, at least they won't punish US for it."

"I think we've had enough punishment, personally, dealing with the bodies. At least the loot was good here."

"Don't get too comfortable. The Teryn wants most of it shipped to Denerim by tomorrow."

The rain had stopped, but there was still the occassional stab of lightning from the sky.

Some of the soldiers had taken to the battlements, eyeing the surrounding area for any approaching army.

A good portion of the Highever army had survived Ostagar, and regrouped to the north, as per Fergus's procedure following a defeat. None of them had found him. Some had despaired that the Cousland line was wiped out, but news from Denerim, and other events...

A crow landed on one of the unlit torch fixtures on the hallways. One soldier saw it, turned away, and in an instant, it was gone.

Something else happened that unnerved the man. The torches started to go out, one slowly after the next. After about six or seven torches went out, the other thirty or so around the Castle instantly went dark at once.

That spooked everyone.

"What is going on?! Relight them right now!"

One man took a torch out of its fixture, and turned around to get the can filled with oil. What captured his attention instead, was something of an outline in the darkness. He stood there, frozen with fear. It looked...like a giant spider.

The shadow leapt out, seized him, and dragged him into the abyss.

Some men on the battlements heard the bloodcurdling screams, and looked at eachother with naked concern. An archer tried to get a vantage point to where he thought he heard the screaming come from...

The sound of wood whistling in the air was the last thing he heard. His body dropped down below, crashing into a table.

Several more guards raced to the body. Before they reached it, a shield slammed into the front of a helmet. Captain Lowan, who could see the situation from afar, saw at least two of the attackers. One of them sliced the other two in half. It didn't even look human, it looked like a bloody giant!

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!"

No one responded to him.

"I said sound the bloody alarm!"

Captain Lowan forcefully moved the body next to the bell, and found it was rather limp. There was blood on the table.

Lowan backed away, his eyes darting to every angle. He could hear it now.

The sounds of battle. There were enough footsteps now that he knew there was an invading force inside the Castle. A large one. How? The front gate was closed off, the portcullis secure. None had managed to enter the secret entrance to the pantry.

More arrows whizzed overhead. Lowan saw something crawling around the walls. A giant spider.

It was enough for him to lose all courage and run down the lightless hallways. Before he realized it, he was in the Main Hall of the Castle. The room still had candles in it, but within seconds, they all were deprived of fire.

Lowan pointed his sword in the dark, trying to see something, anything. The sweat was cold on his skin. He felt his nerves failing.

That was when his instincts told him something was inside the room with him.

He turned around, slowly, dreading the revelation that awaited him. There was an outline of a figure in the shadows, only a few feet away from him.

With no warning, two sapphire eyes blazed out from the darkness, staring right into his soul.

A panicked cry, and Lowan swung out with his iron sword.

The white-steel gauntlet caught it, and much to Lowans terror, crushed the blade slowly in its grip, before tearing it out of his hands and discarding it like a broken toy.

Lowan slowly backpedalled away "You're not human! You're not bloody HUMAN! What are you?!"

The figure sent out a fist, cracking one of Lowans teeth, before dragging him by his foot across the Castle floor to an unknown destination.

"Help! HELP! What are you doing!?"

The battle was raging in full force, now. His men were being cut down by other soldiers.

After dragging him to what seemed to be the bedroom hallway, the figure stopped. It then picked up Lowan, and thrust him into the ground, where several old bloodstains were.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" it raged "You and your men did this! You killed them all, showed no quarter to non combatants. What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?"

It then picked him off the ground "You and I are both inhuman, Captain Lowan. Unfortunately for you, I am the better monster. You asked me what I am?"

Lowan could finally see a face with those unholy eyes "No...no it can't be!"

"I am Justice."

* * *

**I know, I know. Poor Delilah. I have trouble reconciling Howe's actions as anything but illogical. He's clearly lost it in game-canon. He's making enemies of pretty much everyone, torturing nobles, making giant grabs all over Ferelden, and Loghain puts up with it, according to Anora, because apparently he needs him for his 'political mind'. Umm, sorry? Denerim is a mess, the North is likely rebelling, and while not everyone hates Loghain, everyone hates Howe, save for his cronies, whom he's likely bribed, intimidated, or slept with to gain such loyalty. In fact, I can safely say that Loghain's alliance with Howe further exacerbates the Civil War, because in addition to murdering/torturing noble lines, he's seizing titles that don't belong to him, which is a big deal of what the Civil War in Ferelden is all about: who gets what.**


	7. Reclamation

Highever

Castle Cousland

Her army was cheering outside, in the bedroom hallway, awaiting her to emerge from her Fathers room.

Elissa, despite seeing her home in ruins, accepted this victory, even if it was tainted.

Lowan had told her nothing of great importance, save for information she already had. The plan was to destroy the Couslands, wipe them out as a threat, then search the place for evidence. None had been found. Most of the soldiers here were directly involved in the siege. She had slaughtered many of them with her own hands, her sword an instrument of death and judgement.

The rest of the soldiers involved in the siege were in Denerim, protecting Howe.

"Where is the pyre?!"

"We..." Lowan was panting, and bleeding.

"Where!?"

"We didn't burn them. Arl's orders...was to just leave them on the hill."

Elissa's mouth parted a little. She knew of the hill he spoke of. It was dark, and she had assumed that the mound was perhaps a stack of goods that the troops would divy out amongst themselves. She had seen clothes...

But no. Not fit to simply slaughter them all, they could not even be given the proper rites...

The anger slipped out of her control. She didn't know for how long. The only thing she could remember afterwards, was that she was screaming, covered in blood, and Lowan was very much dead.

Upset wasn't the word to describe her current state of mind. Her hands were shaking, still crimson red with the evidence of her deeds. She truly was becoming a monster.

She felt trapped in a neverending cycle of anger, grief, and disbelief. There was no punishment terrible enough for the travesty committed to...

How could she tell the men?

She forced herself out of the room, and the army immediately responded.

"We did it! We killed those bastards!"

"Long live Highever!"

Elissa felt her stomach lurch, for she had to crush their spirits. Alistair saw that something was wrong, but she had already begun to talk

"Brave men of Highever! You have all fought valiantly to reclaim our two foundations, Highever, and my families ancestral home! Honor and glory to you all! This is but the first taste of justice that Howe and his men shall have, with much more to come!"

Energized cheers from her warriors.

"And thus, it is with much...much personal grief..." Her voice broke "...that I reveal a cruel, terrible truth. Hear me warriors..."

There was little time to sort through the bodies. The signs of decay probably upset her the most.

She stood there, shaking with unspeakable fury and grief, her face stained with blood and tears.

Others cried. Some of the soldiers had family here. Brothers, sisters, cousins. They were united in their outrage. A torch was handed to her, and she took it, approaching the pile.

The duty was hers, and hers alone. She had failed to protect them. Slaying the soldiers responsible would help atone for some of that, but in the end, they all deserved better.

"Hello, Auntie!"

"Well, I'm glad that some of my lessons have not simply passed through that chasm in your skull, young lady!"

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

"Get yourself and the Teryna out of here! We'll hold here for as long as possible!"

"I love you my daughter, you know that?"

"I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name, if the worst should happen."

Oriana. Oren. Gilmore. Aldous. Nan.

Mother. Father.

They were all here. They deserved better than she could give.

Before she pointed the torch forward, she whispered "I do not ask your forgiveness, for I do not deserve it. This is my burden to bear."

The torch lit the first body, and slowly spread.

She must have stayed there for hours, staring at the makeshift pyre.

"My Lady Cousland, what are your orders?"

Captain Stannis. Good man, from what Father told her.

She didn't move. She simply stared at the ashes floating to the sky above.

"Howe expects us to hold these positions. As big as our army may be, you wouldn't stand a chance if Howe convinces Loghain to march up here with both armies. You'd be decimated."

"You want us to leave?"

She caught a bit of ash on her gauntlet "There's a fortress not too far from here. Soldier's Peak. Only myself and my companions know of its location. You can use it to strike from Howe every time he tries to reclaim Highever or the Castle, which he will undoubtedly try. Harrass him at every possible turn. Strike from the shadows. Whittle down his numbers. Tell the people of Highever that I live. Lead a rebellion in my name."

"You do not plan to stay with us and fight?"

"My duties take me elsewhere. Do not worry, Stannis. I have plans to bolster our numbers, for all of Ferelden shall need it. In the meantime, use some of the gold I left behind in Soldier's Peak to equip yourselves. Above all else, buy the herbs needed for a formula that protects against darkspawn taint. You will need it before the end. As much as Howe is a threat to Ferelden, the darkspawn are a threat to all of Thedas."

There was silence, then it was broken

"I...understand, my Lady. I will not insult you by pretending to know how horrifying this must be, but if your task requires great effort, you should at least try to get some rest."

Stannis turned to leave, but stopped to say one final word.

"You are the rightful heir to Highever. No matter what enemy stands before us, we shall fight with you to the bitter end."

"Thank you, Stannis."

Hours passed, and she finally slept, despite her state of mind.

As always, the depression kicked in, everytime she woke up. This was not her room in the castle. Nan won't not be here, serving criticisms with breakfast and telling her to keep Dagonet under control. There was no laughter from Oren in the hallway, playing with the servants. Ser Gilmore won't be waiting in the sparring chamber, nor Aldous in the library. Brother won't be teasing Oriana relentlessly, before making up and professing his love. Not today.

Mother wasn't here to smother her with attention in her own way, trying to set her up with dates from young nobles sons whom she thought was a good match for her. Nor was she here to try and find her a suitable dress.

And Father wasn't here either. He wouldn't smile that uplifting smile of his, the one that Elissa knew revealed how proud he was of her everytime he saw her.

These things, would never return. No, what was left was a memory, and the cold damp earth under her body.

No. She couldn't break. Not here. Not while people depended on her. She could not fail twice.

Her thoughts turned to her companions...

She had been rather crass with them.

Sten seemed to share her disdain for killing that family in Lothering.

Morrigan, she did not completely trust, nor did she believe she ever would. There was also Fergus. The subject of Fergus would be between them, no matter how much Elissa respected some of Morrigans attitudes toward life.

Leliana? Well, Elissa never had a good opinion of Orlesians. What had they ever done but brought misery to her Father and to Ferelden?

And Alistair. She was too harsh with him, too cruel, despite his many misteps, despite letting her take on this burden, with little initiative in him whatsoever.

All of them. All of them, despite whatever Elissa thought of them, had fought with her, to reclaim her home. Perhaps it was time to start anew.

Denerim

Cathedral of Light

"Enough! We will have order."

Grand Cleric Elemena waved her hands down, trying to settle the others.

"The verdict is clear." A knight commander added into the brief silence "Elissa Cousland, the traitor, has shown signs of demonic possession, and must be purified with fire and steel!"

A group of knight-Templars cheered on the commander with zeal, clearly supporting his assessment.

"We must be cautious, however: this is no mere apostate." he added "This is a woman who not only conspired to undermine the throne, she tricked the King to his death, and managed to overpower Teryn Loghain and a full room of guards with nothing but her bare hands."

"If we are to hunt her then," a knight captain stepped forward "we should do so with overwhelming force."

Some tables were set aside, to arrange for search parties and patrol routes. A few of the knights complained that allowing Teryn Loghain access to their plans was an overextension of his authority, but others accepted it.

"We've no choice. This is a dangerous threat we face. He's also taken to hunt her down as well."

"So long as she remains OUR responsibility."

The search parties would sweep the whole of Ferelden, starting with the North first. They had only managed to create one phylactery thus far, which was unacceptable.

"Find a way to replicate the samples, then!"

"From this day forth," Grand Cleric Elemena announced to a busy market square "Elissa Cousland, traitor to the realm, is now declared an enemy to the Maker, and to every living Andrastean! The Chantry will reward those of stout heart and faith who hunt down and eliminate Elissa the Heretic!"

Swords were handed out. Pamphlets were passed around, to every corner of Denerim. Faceless Templars marched out of the Chantry, off to fulfill their sacred duty.

"Death to the heretic!"

"Burn the heretic!"

"Elissa the Heretic must die!"


	8. A True Monster

**?**

She slept, dreaming about her anxieties, her fears, her sorrows. Dreams were such odd things, they expressed one's private thoughts in the most bizarre of manners.

This night, however, would prove to be more than a trip to the Fade.

The corruption in her body expanded, letting its presence known. The pain was nothing like Elissa had ever felt before, and she bit back a scream.

This was not an illusion, persay. Not like the typical dreams of the Fade. This was the Fade itself. The sky, the ruins...the city in the distance.

Suddenly, she found herself face to face with dark, hardened, scaly skin. Two dead white eyes were staring right at her. A low growl, and the wings expanded, meant to intimidate her.

She felt a voice whisper in her mind, but it was nothing but a series of grunts to her, an indistinct, growling language.

It changed.

_You...fleshling? You are my prey?_

The Archdemon tilted its monstrous head, looking at her with murderous intent.

_Do you think you can even hope to stop me? My children, my armies, will spread across your...Ferelden. They will blanket this world in darkness, and you...will be the last...to die._

Could she fight it here? Could she kill it? One thing was certain, she didn't want to talk to it.

Elissa surged forward, Starfang in hand. The Archdemon pulled its head back, roaring, ready to clamp its gruesome teeth down upon her...

* * *

**Somewhere on the Northern Road**

**Camp**

The pain dissapated. She felt her senses returning. A branch was broken outside of her tent, and her blood was up. She seized the dagger under her pillow, and lunged straight at the source in a whirlwind of anger.

Well, it certainly wasn't the Archdemon. It was no darkspawn, either. Nor was it a treacherous soldier, a bandit, or any other kind of perceivable threat.

It was merely Alistair.

"I guess this means you're a light sleeper."

"You guess correctly...sorry."

She lowered her dagger, and glanced around the campfire. As expected, everyone was staring at her with some form of interest or surprise.

"More bad dreams?"

She didn't want to talk about it. Alistair already knew she didn't sleep well at night, and not because of the Grey Warden dreams.

"I'll take watch for the rest of the night."

"Elissa. You're supposed to be resting."

She said nothing, simply gazing out into the nothingness, and Alistair blew out a sigh. They both knew she hardly ever rested at all. He had no idea how she did it.

A horrible thought occurred to Alistair: she's afraid of sleeping. The knife under her pillow, the non-Grey Warden nightmares...Maker's Breath. She had been reliving...

That's it. He had to help her somehow. That was simply too terrible for words.

"What's on your mind, Alistair?"

His face betrayed the concerned pain "Look, Elissa. We need to talk. Everyone's worried about you. You hardly sleep. You keep insisting on staying on the night watch, even when it's Stens turn, or mine. One day when we were marching on the road, you looked like you were going to pass out. And then there's-"

He stopped himself short, but she straightened herself upwards.

Here it was. Her eyes shifted to the others "You know, I'm actually surprised they haven't talked to me about it sooner. They're worried about Justice and I, aren't they?"

Alistair shrugged "Morrigan doesn't really care. I don't think she thinks much of you for doing it, but says you've been 'most useful, thus far.' Very compassionate, I know."

"The others?"

"I think you know about Sten. The Qunari are much stricter than we are when it comes to mages and spirits."

"Yet he's done nothing so far." Elissa pointed out.

"He says he doesn't really know what to make of you. As for Leliana, as devout as she claims to be, she's not that judgemental about it. She's concerned about your wellbeing."

"And you?" Elissa looked straight at him, no frowning, no pleading on her face, merely unreadable concentration "What do you think of me?"

The pain was still on his face "I don't know. I was raised a Templar but...I don't blame you. I doubt anyone who survived what you did would have chosen different."

She thought about that for only a brief moment, before turning back to him "Well, I'll tell you what I think: I think I've become a monster, no matter the situation I was placed in. If Justice had been a demon... But it makes no difference. What is done is done. What will become of me, I don't know. I'll use his strength to accomplish our quest. As for my sleep...well, I appreciate your concerns but-"

"You need to take better care of yourself, Elissa." Alistair insisted "I know that I haven't exactly been an inspiring leader or anything, but...I can't stand back and do nothing. You have to trust us to help you."

She looked toward the campfire. Likely a variation of Stens advice, or Lelianas.

"I'll consider your words. Anything else?"

"Nothing! Nothing. So we're going to Eamon?"

"I suppose we are. I need some answers from him. And if his army is willing to fight the darkspawn, then it will be worth it."

They both walked over to the camplogs, sitting down. The two Grey Wardens stared into the flames of the campfire.

"I've heard a bit of news from Denerim." Alistair looked troubled.

"Oh?"

"Howe is calling himself...Teryn Howe. Not only that...but he's also apparently the Arl of Denerim now. And he's demanding allegiance from all of his supposed vassals."

Elissa frowned. That Howe called himself the Teryn of Highever was not a big surprise, but Denerim?

"How is that possible? Where's Urien? What happened to Vaughan?"

"Apparently they're both dead." Alistair shrugged "They found the Arls throat cut en route to Ostagar. They haven't found Vaughans body, but everyone is saying he's dead, too."

"Everyone meaning Howe." Elissa followed up. A hostage, perhaps? Or perhaps he truly is dead. It didn't matter either way. Howe's ambitions clearly knew no bounds. "And what about the Landsmeet?"

"Some have declared war against Loghains treachery and tyranny."

She thought about that for a moment. It was more likely that they did not care for a commoner to take the mantle of Regency. Why DID Loghain call himself Regent? Did he not trust Anora? Did Anora blame him for Ostagar?

"I've sent letters to Arl Bryland of South Reach, and Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Seas." Elissa tapped her fingers together "Bryland's an old friend of my Father, and kin to my mother. Hopefully he will send aid."

"Well...Elissa..."

Her eyes turned back to Alistair "What? What is it?"

"It's about you...The Chantry...Loghain told them about what happened when you escaped. The Chantry...they've denounced you as a heretic. They even called you an abomination."

Elissa closed her eyes. Well, there it was. A traitor to her country, and a traitor to the Maker. "I suppose they'll be crawling all over the North to try and find me."

"Elissa, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it Alistair. Thank you for telling me. It's just another obstacle in our way."

Could she even enter the Circle now? They'd likely try to chop her head off on the spot. Would Eamon side with such a risky ally? Would the elves suffer more human troubles? Or the dwarves?

"Well, hopefully this helps: some of the nobles are already rallying their armies to supplant Loghain. That means Loghain will have his hands busy."

"They are interested in the Crown, Alistair." Elissa rubbed her temples with her fingers "Once Loghain is gone, they'll all be climbing over eachother to sit on that throne. And while they are busy killing eachother, the darkspawn pool in greater numbers to the south. So I appreciate your intentions, but it doesn't really help."

The thought actually angered her.

"So no one has denounced Howe?"

"I don't think so."

And that drove her anger further. She could understand the nobility not directly supporting her; after all, she was a traitor and a heretic. But her family, Mother and Father. They had friends, knights and lords sworn to their cause, bound by oath. Did these oaths of fealty mean nothing, in the face of tyranny?

Could she at least count on Bryland to avenge them?

Howe had slaughtered an entire noble line, and burned the lands to the ground. Not fit to stay content with this, he seized the lands and rights of Denerim as well. The Landsmeet was simply going to let this stand?

She saw the distinction. They denounced Loghain, but not Howe. They weren't the least interested in waging war for justice. They were in this for themselves.

Time would tell. If Howe was denied the Terynir in the Landsmeet, then that was something. If not, she knew where things stood.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Elissa muttered bitterly.

There was silence.

Alistair suddenly rose to leave, but a hand stopped him

"Would you mind staying? There's a few more things I wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Like what?"

He sat back down, inwardly relieved.

"I...I owe you an apology, Alistair. What I said before, when we were in Denerim...it was rather harsh of me."

Alistair waved his hands "No no no! Listen, it's ok, I get it. You're stressed out. You're the one leading us on this quest of ours. I totally get it."

"That doesn't make what I said any less terrible. I still stand by my sentiments, but I should not have taken my anger out on you."

Alistair shrugged, grinning "Well, you happen to be smart, resourceful, beautiful, and damned good at fighting. And we've made it this far. So I think that plenty makes up for it."

Bold of him to flirt with her like that. Noted.

Wait, there was something else.

"Alistair, I've to ask a favor."

"Ask away."

"Can you actually...train me how to be a Templar?"

That took him off balance, and she explained.

"I told you I've become a monster of sorts. No human should have the power that I have. What if Sten's right? What if I do go out of control? If I have the mental fortitude of a Templar...maybe I can control myself. I don't know..."

She lowered her head. The depression was tightening "It probably wouldn't work anyway."

Alistair knew exactly what to do. He wanted to help her. Could she learn how?

* * *

**Redcliffe**

**Inside the Chantry**

She should have brought some of her army with her, damnit! Granted, it would have attracted unwanted attention, but still!

The Revered Mother was looking at her with open suspicion. So, word had finally gotten around. Some Templars had their hands on their swords, whispering to their holy woman, but she shook her head.

"That's all I can tell you. The creatures keep coming at night, from the Castle."

Teagan was a brave enough soul, to defend these villagers. Alistair seemed to hold Teagan in high regard as well, and Teagan seemed to reciprocate.

She couldn't really see why Teagan would just stand aside and let his brother mistreat Alistair like that. But now was not the time.

"These creatures have to come from somewhere." Elissa crossed their arms "Since they are reanimated corpses, that must mean magic is afoot here. That the Arl also fell ill recently is...too convenient."

"Are you suggesting that Loghain is behind my brothers condition?"

"That's certainly plausible. Have there been any new visitors to the village, as of late?"

He shook his head "You would have to check with the villagers. There was also someone that Lady Isolde hired as a tutor for studies for Connor."

A tutor? Likely a cover, and a good one to get close to a noble family. So Eamon and Cailan and Loghain...

To be honest, she wanted to talk more to Teagan about many, other topics. What exactly happened when Loghain declared himself Regent? How did the other nobles respond? Of course, that was assuming Teagan wasn't colluding with his brother on the divorce. Thinking about this...

It would be best to keep any thoughts to herself, just in case.

Well, she would check the tavern first, then get the people armed for a defense. Her army in Highever wouldn't be able to make it before daybreak.

Teagan went off to check on the villagers, and the Revered Mother immediately spoke to him. Some voices were raised, and she finally backed down.

Hmph. Seems heretics were only fit to let live in the eyes of the Chantry when they were saving their useless holy asses.

* * *

**Redcliffe Tavern**

A few sovereigns, some good will and promises to help a certain barmaid off her feet and to a better life, and Elissa had her answers. One look at the stranger in the room, and it was clear. Few elves were so well armed and armored, not without a powerful lords backing. She was surprised no one in the tavern had said anything earlier.

"This isn't going to end well for you, Berwick, if you withhold information."

The Qunari had the elf suspended two feet off the ground.

"Alright! Alright! I was sent here by Arl Howe to keep an eye on the Castle, see if anything was going on, that's all!"

She felt her pulse quicken at the sound of that name "You're sure that's all?"

"That's it! I swear! Please, put me down!"

She nodded, and the Qunari thrust him into a table. Elissa walked over, regarding him with curiosity

"I promised I wouldn't kill you if you talked, and I won't. But I need your help. Tell me, how loyal are you to Arl Howe? I think he only offered you as hired help, yes?"

"I never even met the guy! If you have something with him, don't hurt me! Listen, I don't want any trouble."

She narrowed her eyes "You already ARE in trouble. This village is about to be overrun with those creatures, and needs able bodied defenders. I'm offering you a job. Defend the village, and you'll be amply rewarded. In addition, I may need you for something else."

The rest of the day went like that. Alistair was more and more beginning to like Elissa, from her deeds. Rescuing children and reuniting their families, promising to look deep inside the Castle for helpless daughters. Sweet, honeyed words followed here whenever someone was a bit stubborn. She wasn't above bribing, or intimidation either, but Alistair accepted that. This was a dangerous situation, and they had to do whatever they could to save everyone here. Men were armed, their spirits lifted, and some militia were roused to fight.

And before they knew it, night was upon them.


	9. Heretics and Abominations

**Redcliffe Village**

The Green Blade arced through the air, a messenger of swift death to the undead. It was meant to be a one handed sword, but Elissa preferred a two handed grip. A decent sword.

Elissa swung through the monsters, slicing flesh and bone apart. She saw the tattered clothes, the insignias. Redcliffe soldiers...

Best that they be put to rest.

Alistair and Sten held the line with the rest of the soldiers. They were the last defense for all of the helpless villagers in the Chantry.

"Andraste guide me!"

Leliana let loose an arrow with a powerful force rune attached. It lanced completely through 3 bodies, tearing huge, gory holes each.

They slew every creature that stood before them, but even more showed up. Wounded militia would rotate out and heal themselves with potions, letting others cover the gaps. Some, of course, panicked, rotating out with no injuries. Others simply did not have the training and could no longer lift their swords.

"Useless cretins." Morrigan scoffed. She then froze a large number of the attackers solid. Sten followed up by smashing them to pieces with his greatsword.

Even more, all howling with blood lust.

Elissa invoked her spirit. She didn't want to spook the people she was defending, but it had to be done. Her entire body was animated with energy, her eyes burning.

Her strikes were more powerful, faster. Infact, the energy that now coated her sword was extremely effective against the undead.

Of course, it also garnered a reaction from the defenders.

"Stop staring you idiots!" Murdock yelled "Keep fighting!"

Alistair finally decided to Smite some of the creatures. A crash of light struck one of the creatures dead, and then it erupted, stunning the others.

With a burst of energy, Elissa cleaved through the incapacitated monsters. A thought then came to her.

Dawn was starting to break, but there was one last wave of monsters charging right for her.

Holding out a hand helped her concentrate. She could feel them. The magical energy that bound them to life. She pushed forward with her mind...

The light crashed down, paralyzing the creature, knocking the others off balance.

Elissa smirked in success.

The last of the monsters were finished off with some arrows and curses. There was blood everywhere, but as the battle raged, she counted not one of her allies felled.

* * *

"Dawn has arrived, and every one of us still draws breath!"

There was cheering, of course, and many of the villagers were indeed grateful to her band of adventurers. But there were still some whispers, some concerned glances.

"She did aid us." A templar whispered "Does that not at least merit-"

"The Maker's law is clear." A senior templar interrupted "We cannot suffer abominations or maleficarum to live. And the Grand Cleric has named her anathema."

The Revered Mother was split on indecision, but the other templars moved in.

"Elissa the Heretic? You must come with us. At once. You as well, apostate."

Morrigan sneered "Ah, the true colors emerge. A most wonderful show of gratitude for our efforts."

Elissa put her hands on her hips "I thought you might say that. Go ahead. Do your worst. Try and restrain me with your powers."

The cheering crowd was now cowed at the new drama unfolding.

"Stop this at once!" Teagan yelled "These travelers aided us! We still need them!"

"Our sacred charge is clear."

The Templars used their smites on Elissa.

A loud explosion and light. Smoke surrounded her armor.

In a show of some mild arrogance, she merely crossed her arms "Is that the best you can do?"

They glanced at eachother with naked concern "What should we do?"

"Kill her! The old fashioned way!"

"No! Stop!" Leliana protested.

She didn't bother to let them prepare themselves. This was an exercise in futility. Nevertheless, killing them would only prove them right. Starfang shattered their blades, then arced once more to slam itself into their armor with its flat side.

An arm or two might have been broken, but they drew breath. The senior templar was last. Elissa decked him with her gauntlet, and he was out cold.

She looked straight at the Revered Mother "Your Templars have failed, holy one. But I spare their lives, because I am not the dangerous heretic you believe me to be. Take that message to the Grand Cleric, along with this: whatever mistakes I've made, whatever sins I've committed, I shall answer to the Maker alone."

Without pause, she handed Bevin back the Green Blade "This is a good sword, but it does not belong to me. I only borrowed it to show you that as long as you have a stout heart, and a strong mind, you can overcome your fear, and face evil."

She gave him a parting smile, casually stepping over the incapacitated Templars to talk with an equally bewildered Teagan.

* * *

**On the hill**

"Teagan!"

"Isolde!?"

The Orlesian ran over to her brother in law. Elissa had little time to reflect on the fact that there was a secret underground entrance to the Castle, under all of that water.

She was more concerned with the fact that Isolde had just came from the castle, and was not a half eaten corpse.

"What is happening in there? Does Eamon live? Does Connor?"

"I have little time to explain. I must return to the Castle quickly. And I...need you to come with me Teagan. Alone"

Elissa crossed her arms "And why exactly does he need to enter into that death trap?"

"What?" Isolde wore an expression of annoyance "Who is this-"

Her eyes quickly shifted to Alistair.

"Hello, Isolde. Remember me?"

"Alistair? Of all the..." Her eyes lit up with anger "What are YOU doing here?"

Elissa crossed her arms "I should ask the same of you, Lady Isolde. I'm Lady Elissa Cousland. Your village is safe, by the way. And I think you owe us some answers. Now."

There was a mixture of anger, shock, and embarassment at that sentence.

"Forgive me. I know that you require answers, but...I'm not sure what is safe to tell."

"I see."

"If that is the case," Teagan tried to ease the tension "Then I shall accompany you, Isolde."

Teagan gave Elissa a look of resolve. She chewed on her anger. This man was going to get himself killed. She had little respect for Isolde, who was likely in the plot to subvert Ferelden to Orlais.

"Oh, thank the Maker, Teagan!"

* * *

They took the secret entrance, as instructed. Along the way, they were greeted by an unusual resident in the holding cells.

"You were the 'instructor', I presume. We've identified your lookout man in the village. Quite convenient that with Loghain suspecting traitors all around him, Eamon falls into a sickness. I think it's time you came clean."

Jowan was an instructor, but not of traditional education. He was a runaway blood mage from the Circle of Magi, whom Isolde sought to teach Connor to control his magic.

"Connor is a mage?!" Alistair couldn't believe it.

He seemed a meek sort, not the terrifying, amoral wicked maleficars the Chantry made blood mages out to be. Even Avernus seemed reasonable...sometimes.

Turns out Loghain hired to poison him. Interesting. Cloak and dagger didn't seem his style. Under the pretense of helping her son, he poisons Eamon. The undead, however, were not his doing. He guessed that was Connor. Or rather, the demon that Connor made a deal with.

Elissa closed her eyes. Another pushed to desperation, who made a deal with something from the other side. She was much more fortunate that he was, and his wish was more pure than hers. Connor wanted to save someone, Elissa wanted vengeance. The world could be a truly cruel and capricious place.

"So...what are you going to do with me?"

She considered it "You're coming with us."

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Alistair objected.

"Listen, I want to help, but I don't want to put myself in harms way."

Her eyes were hard, irresolute, and uncompromising "I don't care. You're GOING to help us. In return, I can not only guarantee your life, but your freedom as well."

"W-what? How can you do that?"

"Join us. Become a Grey Warden. We need all the help we can get. No matter what Loghain has told you, the darkspawn are a greater threat than Eamon, or even the Empress of Orlais."

He was considering it, but Elissa was growing impatient.

"I'll make it simple for you: help us, or we can leave you to the mercy of the Arlessa. Or...perhaps I could just kill you. Right now."

They cleared the castle hallways. Having another mage was handy. Sten did not agree to his presence. Nor did Alistair for that matter.

"Are you sure that having him along is really good? Isolde is going to be very angry!"

"That is a risk I shall take. We need greater numbers to restore the Grey Wardens. She will understand our need, or I shall MAKE her understand."

"Just so you know, you can be really frightening sometimes. Just saying."

To his surprise, she smirked back "It works to my advantage. Besides, this situation is more than just Jowan's responsibility. It's partly Loghain's, though I don't think he could have possibly predicted this outcome. I'm willing to bet the Chantry had a hand in pushing Jowan this far. Let's not forget Isolde herself is to blame, either. Most importantly, this is a chance to redeem himself."

There was the blacksmiths daughter! Well, another good deed done. More slaughtering of reanimated corpses. A demon to slay in the courtyard, followed by raising the gate for the final siege.

Then it was just as Elissa expected.

The poor child.

"Don't hurt him!" Isolde begged.

"Just as I thought. You're the one behind this." Elissa looked straight into the boys eyes. No innocence, no fear, no naivety left, just malice and evil.

The boy slowly showed a feral grin "So you are the ones who defeated my soldiers. And you..."

He frowned "I see."

"Where is Eamon, demon?"

Isolde looked at Elissa with shock, hearing her call her son such a name.

"Father is safe, as I have promised." The demon looked beyond them all "Now it's time to raise my armies and set out to conquer the world! No one tells me what to do anymore!"

It's not a child. It's not a child. It's not a child.

That didn't help her make the decision, but she made it anyway.

"Delay the others! I'll take care of Connor!"

Elissas eyes blazed with the fury of the Fade, and sent Isolde screaming into the corner. Connor, though a mage, and quite dangerous due to being possessed, was still a child, and Elissa had some basic Templar training.

The fire magics were quickly dispelled, and Elissa clasped his forehead, trying to neutralize his magic.

Connor screamed an unholy sound, and finally went limp on the floor. The soldiers that were under his control quickly regained their senses.

Elissa caught him before he fell to the ground. She felt disgusted with herself, using her Templar abilities on a little boy. But...it had to be done.

"Connor!" Isolde screamed.

* * *

**Still working on the other story, sorry for the lack of updates over there. My brainstorming comes in bursts. Hoped you enjoyed this one!**


	10. Decisions

**Well, I didn't expect there to be ambiguity there at the ending of the last chapter! It was nothing special guys: Templars can neutralize mages at close range, like in Asunder. Connor's 'fine'. Sort of.**

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle**

Naturally, Isolde was incensed at Jowan's appearance, and Elissa's presumption.

"How dare you! He poisons my husband, corrupts my child, and you want to set him free!?"

"I'm not setting him free." Elissa corrected "We need him, and so we will watch over him. He deserves a chance to atone."

"Please, I know it looks bad!" Jowan pleaded "I did poison your husband, but I had nothing to do with Connor! I didn't summon any demons, I swear!"

Teagan dissaproved. To be honest, Isolde had some right to be upset. But it was just as much her fault as it was his.

"If you want justice for your husband, let him live. He can testify to Loghain's crime." Elissa argued.

It seemed to work with them both. Teagan finally relented "I expect him to be turned over when all is said and done. Now what are our options, regarding Connor?"

The first choice was presented: Killing Connor. It was a guaranteed way of ending the undead scourge in Redcliffe, provided someone had the stomach to kill a child.

The next option, Jowan represented to them. A blood magic ritual that would allow one mage to enter the Fade and kill the demon, saving Connor. One problem: the ritual required high amounts of energy. Someone had to die.

Isolde offered herself. It was a noble gesture, but arguing erupted between everyone.

"Enough!" Elissa gestured for everyone to calm down "Give us a moment, Teagan. Jowan, come with us."

The seven of them, save for her mabari Dagonet, all sat at a table in the castle.

"Parshaara..." Sten growled "This bickering achieves nothing. I will slay the child, if only to bring an end to his misery."

"But we don't have to do that!" Leliana reasoned.

Elissa was leaned over the table, listening to everyone speaking.

"I don't know if I should have brought it up." Jowan whispered "Maybe its a bad idea."

"It makes no difference." Morrigan shrugged "Someone has to die."

"What if they don't?"

"Content yourself with wishes, Alistair, if that is what you desire. We shall deal with reality."

Suddenly Alistair rose up from his seat "Well at least I care! You don't care either way, do you Morrigan?! I care! And I say there has to be a better way than killing a boy, or using blood magic! No, I'm not abandoning anyone, not this time!"

The two of them glared at eachother with a lot of intensity.

Elissa looked at Alistair with some measure of shock, and respect. Alistair had been angry with her earlier in Denerim, but that paled in comparison to this explosion.

"Do you have any suggestions? Any ideas?" She tried not to sound criticizing, because she wasn't. Her choice was made if he had nothing else. If she had to choose between killing a little boy and sacrificing Isolde, she'd save Connor.

He then slumped down in defeat "I don't know. I...I can't even think. I just wish I had more power in this."

Power.

"Power." Elissa remembered what Alistair had taught her about...Lyrium! In their training! "Power! Jowan, your ritual, does it HAVE to use blood?"

"Well, not exactly. The ritual is supposed to use lyrium, but it would take a lot of it."

"And where is the greatest stockpile of lyrium we can find in Ferelden, that is just over Lake Calenhad?"

His eyes lit up with hope "The Tower!"

"We have to go there anyway." Elissa rose from her seat. "Why not ask and give it a shot?"

"Unfortunately, there are some problems with this plan." Morrigan crossed her arms "One, as of right now, you are a target of the Chantry, a so called 'heretic'. What makes you to believe that they wont try to senselessly kill you like they did here? And two, even if they did agree to aid you, what is to stop Connor from burning the Castle here down into ashes when we are gone?"

Elissa ruminated over that argument "Good points. I can solve one of them."

As instructed, the Chantry templars were summoned to the Castle, and Elissa pounced on them with fury.

"I think we've established you're less than useless against me, so listen up! You're going to stay here and keep Connor under control until I get back! But don't kill him."

"W-we don't take orders from you!" the leader righteously retorted.

"You will take orders from me." Teagan coldly replied "Connor is not to be harmed unless I give explicit permission."

They were more hesitant to defy Bann Teagan. Elissa decided to help in her own, unique fashion, by seizing one of the men in her hands. Her spirit was summoned out, her body exhuding an aura of spiritual power.

"If I get back here, and Connor is dead, there will be no haven, no sanctuary, no barren wasteland that I cannot find you! I will hunt you down, and not even the Maker himself will save you from terrible vengeance."

* * *

**Lake Calenhad**

A boat was taken.

Jowan was left behind. That Elissa and Morrigan were going straight to the Circle was bad enough, they didn't need to provoke them further. Jowan could help in restraining Connor with magic, if necessary. Provided the Templars didn't run him through.

Morrigan wanted some sort of book from the Circle. Suited Elissa just fine. The more Alistair told her about Chantry secrets, the less respect she had for their institutions. She was never really religious, in the first place.

The Chantry never really did anything to help people. Before all of this, one town in Highever had been the target of a bandit raid. A dozen Templars had arrived when it happened, and instead of helping the villagers, they merely went on their way, claiming "their duty was to hunt down mages, not petty criminals". Serving the Maker's will, indeed.

And the lyrium addiction. It sickened her. That the entire order was forced to serve obediently or suffer withdrawals...Fortunately, Alistair had shown her that while lyrium was necessary to teach someone the templar arts, one did not need to digest it.

"What would you have done?"

Elissa snapped her head up "What?"

"Would you have killed Connor? Or sacrificed Isolde?"

She took a breath, thinking on it for only a second "If there was no other way, I would have sacrificed Isolde. She's a grown woman, she's lived her life. Connor has not. I'm sure Eamon would have preferred that his son survived."

"I thought you didn't like Eamon."

Elissa merely shrugged. She didn't want to talk about Eamon right now. Instead, she smiled "You really stood your ground back there."

"I just hated the situation, and wanted to do something about it." Alistair looked pained "I thought about what you said about your brother and... I thought maybe it could end differently, that I could do something. But in the end, I couldn't. It was you, you thought it up."

"Because of you."

Alistair looked up, back at her. She really was something else. "You're a good person. You helped save Redcliffe. You spared those templars lives when you didn't have to. And you're going to the Circle to help Connor, even knowing they might try to lock you up or kill you."

Elissa lost her smile, and looked away from him, closing her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You're wrong."

She sold her soul. No matter how noble Justice might have been in helping her, no matter how many good deeds she performed, nothing could erase that stain on her honor.

Dagonet whined, nudging her arm. He gave her a big kiss right on the face.

Elissa sighed, but scratched him affectionately behind the ear. Of course her loyal retainer would say otherwise.

"I don't think I'm wrong." Alistair softly replied "Duncan chose you for a reason. I'd like to think it's because he believed in you."

* * *

**Lake Calenhad Docks**

"Plenty of loot from those corpses. Sold one of those swords to that fella named Dwyn in Redcliffe. You shoulda seen it! Pulled it from the ground, belonged to one of them giant types."

Elissa and Sten stopped dead in their tracks. She took a moment to seize the opportunity, before Sten decided to pull the man apart.

She'd been moody lately, perhaps some softer words would work with this one "I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear you. Could you tell me more about this sword?"

Dwyn. Redcliffe. The man described the sword in detail, and Sten straightened upright. The dwarf had fought for them in exchange for gold, so he could be reasoned to part with it.

She then decided to head into the taverns, hear the news.

"Aye, Howe was made Teryn of Highever. Arl of Denerim as well." the barkeep told her.

She wanted to throw something. How COULD they? Lords and knights sworn to her families service...only to cower in fear at the sight of a tyrant. Had the Occupation whittled away at their courage? Had they a shred of honor?!

And Loghain. He not only protected that murderer, he rewarded him.

"Loghain's tried conscriptions, but most of the Bannorn wouldn't have any of it. There's been a few battles already. A lot of people are trying to put themselves up as the next heir to the throne. With so many claims, there's not a lot of unity."

"Have they talked about the Blight at all?"

"Some concerns, but not from what I've heard, no."

Of course not. Lothering was a pile of rubble by now, and the Bannorn would be next. But that wouldn't stop those fools. Oh no.

She paid him a good tip, then stormed off, steeling herself for the worst.

* * *

**I know! Seems ballsy and stupid of Elissa to just walk into a fortification full of Templars. She's bold like that, however: she surrendered voluntarily to Loghain, after all! **

**I'm not sure the developers have the best grasp of medieval history, not that I do, either. The constant use of nationalism, and selective use of marriage in different contexts (some marriages are political, others for love). It's stated Isolde married Eamon for love. We, a modern audience, can sympathize with that, but a medieval audience would not have seen it that way.**

**I'll go ahead and spoil some of my story: yes, Jowan is going to become a Warden. Let's break it down here guys: Avernus is fiddling around, making improved joining potions to enhance the Wardens. He's been experimenting on Wardens, but I find it hard to believe that he doesn't have stuff lying around all set for the Joining. Contrary to popular belief, you don't actually need Archdemon blood for the ritual. Concentrated darkspawn blood will do just fine. Which brings up something else I've thought about...**

**The whole 'recruit Loghain' thing is a cheap, contrived dilemma, made to make you choose between Loghain and Alistair. Riordan should have told you before the Landsmeet. As part of a story it makes little sense. In a real situation, even less: if one executes Loghain, why not recruit someone else? And in this case, it's now made utterly obsolete. So guess what: the Landsmeet won't be going quite canon!**


	11. Tower of Suffering

**Kinloch Hold**

**Circle Tower of Ferelden**

"We've come for help...but it looks like you've got some problems of your own."

"The Tower is lost." Greagoir ground out in disgust "Uldred has led a rebellion. Several mages have either been killed or turned to blood magic. I've...I've been forced to call for the Right of Annulment."

"Uldred's alive?" Elissa raised an eyebrow.

Something immediately surged within her, and she staggered backwards. The pain was searing and swift. Then, her body was flooded with arcane energy.

"No...no not now!"

Why? What was happening? She was able to summon the spirits powers at will, but now they were manifesting themselves involuntarily. This was NOT good.

The templars slowly drew back.

A familiar voice boomed in her head:

_I have...returned? Ahh...Forgive me. The Veil is torn here. It would seem that I have reclaimed sentience, for now._

"Wonderful." Elissa growled.

_Be on your guard here. If the Veil is sundered, the demons surely prey on the innocent. My presence lends you strength, but it will not shield you completely._

One faceless Templar murmured out of his helmet "Commander! That's the Heretic!"

Of course, that drew unwanted attention. Some of the more able bodied men drew their swords, standing at Greagoirs side.

Dagonet issued a low growl, barring his teeth, but Elissa recovered, and calmed him with a touch.

Greagoir hardened his gaze "The Grand Cleric has ordered you brought in, dead or alive. If you know nothing of our order, I should tell you that we cannot suffer abominations to live."

"I know more of your order than you suspect, Commander." Elissa did not flinch under his gaze. In fact, she straightened up "If you're so eager to spill my blood, at least wait until I've done my job. I'm a Grey Warden, I'm here to combat the Blight. In return for your cooperation, I can help save your Tower."

"Don't listen to her, Commander!"

"Never make deals with abominations!"

There were some yellings of agreement.

"Is my help not good enough for you, Commander? Would you truly deny help and let everyone in there die? I know what the Annulment requires you to do. Think whatever you wish of me, but you know those people in there. Could you live with yourself, knowing that you didn't exhaust every possible option to save them?"

The knife was twisted. Greagoir looked tired, and stressed out.

"Put your swords down. That's an order."

They reluctantly agreed.

They were willing to kill her, but not actual demons. Not even to save anyone left on the other side.

* * *

The door was closed behind them, seperating them from the rest of the world. They would emerge victorious, or not at all.

It didn't take long to see survivors.

She recognized the older mage, Wynne, but not the one beside her. She looked about her age, actually. Long dark hair, her eyes fixed with resolve. The staff was twisted in various angles, casting out lightning with each snap.

The last of the demons was vanquished, and the younger mage relaxed.

"Good work, my dear." Wynne approved.

The two defenders soon saw that they had company, and moved themselves in front of Petra and the children.

"I recognize you from Ostagar." Wynne lifted up her staff "Come no closer. Grey Warden or not, I will strike you down where you stand."

"Wynne, they're not Templars?"

"We're not here to fight!" Alistair waved his hands "We're here to help! I promise!"

"I will accept that, for now." Wynne then looked at Elissa with surprise "You were the one the Templars were talking about. I must admit my... surprise that they've permitted you this far."

Elissa shook her head "Not to be rude, but let us dispense with the pleasantries quickly. There are lives to save. I'm Elissa, this is Alistair. That's Sten, Morrigan, and this is my mabari, Dagonet. Knight Commander Greagoir has sent for the Right of Annulment, but will rescind it if we manage to save First Enchanter Irving."

Senior Enchanter Wynne. The other called herself Solona Amell. Interesting.

The two mages regarded her and Morrigan with curiosity. Morrigan, of course, wanted nothing to do with the Chantry or its obedient slaves, and that conversation ended quickly.

"If I might be so bold, why are you branded a heretic?"

"Solona!" Wynne scolded her.

"I'll let my deeds answer your question."

Sure enough, they came upon another demon, one of rage. It announced its presence with a threatening roar, before charging straight at them.

Solona saw it, but couldn't believe it. It was some form of magic, but none like she'd ever seen. It looked frighteningly like a possession. Yet this was different. Far too different. When demons possess the living, their body is physically transformed, their flesh giving way to something grotesque and obscene. This Grey Warden was still human, yet those eyes...

"Stand back!"

Elissa channelled her energy inwards, waiting for the creature to come into range. As soon as it was about to strike, she released.

The **Fade Burst** erupted. A sphere of blue light expanded from her body in a quick flash, causing books and papers to flutter about in the air. It threatened to topple her mortal allies with the amount of force generated, but did not actually harm them. The demon was not so fortunate.

It only had a split second to scream before it was completely disintegrated.

Elissa took in a deep breath. Her understanding and connection with Justice was growing. He whispered to her in her dreams, told her of powerful psuedo magical abilities she could now use. This one was extremely effective at destroying demons, or other forms of abominations.

The irony was not lost on her. That she, a condemned heretic hunted by the Chantry, was not only granted knowledge of the Templar arts, but that her joining with Justice made her an even better demon hunter than the Templars themselves.

"How..."

"There's no time!" Elissa yelled "I understand you're both a bit shellshocked, but there's simply no time. We need to rescue your friends before they're all slaughtered."

Solona and Wynne looked at eachother, then Wynne nodded "Alright. But I think we are entitled to a few answers after all of this is taken care of."

They slaughtered countless monsters. These things were straight out of a nightmare. Elissa did not envy mages if this was what they had to defend their very souls against.

They had firepower, though. Three mages, and two warriors who could disrupt magic. Not to mention that Wynne was a healer, which was something of a surprise to Elissa when her wounds were closed by magic.

One demon managed to erupt from the ground, and it grasped Elissas' sword hand. None of the mages could cast a spell without incinerating her either.

"Elissa!" Alistair tried to move in, but the demon threatened to strike her down, and he relented.

_"Fresssssshhhh bloooooood." it hissed "Another mortal to pllaaaaayyy wittttthh."_

Elissa, however, did not respond. Justice responded, the eyes burning with blue fire, her skin alight with that powerful, unnatural energy.

_"I am no mortal. I am your end."_

The demon's smugness quickly turned into fear, and to rage.

A few repulsion runes were fixated into her gauntlets. She slammed it into the demons head, and it instantly flew across the hallway. The force threw Elissa off balance, causing her to drop her sword, but she ignored it for the moment, stalking towards her target.

_"YOU CAAAAANNOOOT DEFEAT ME!"_

An arcane bolt hurdled towards her with frightening speed, but Elissa did not flinch. It only slowed her down, crashing against her armor. She had a greater understanding of the spirit that dwelled inside her: it boosted her natural magical resistance. Added to that the runes in her armor, and the Templar training, and she could withstand far more twisted curses than normal mortal limitations allowed.

A burst of inhuman speed, and she dodged another spell, crushing the neck of the demon in a brutal grip. With a sickening crunch and a gasp, the demon turned to ashes in her hand.

She casually picked her sword off the ground. Without a single trace of arrogance, only dead certainty and resolve, she stared right at her comrades

"Let's go."

Many of the mages they encountered had turned to blood magic or possession, and attacked everything they saw. But not all. Some had turned to that blood magic, and stayed their hands.

"Please, spare us." A woman pleaded.

Wynne gave her something of a lecture, but Elissa could not help pity this fool. Her actions were misguided, but not completely her fault. She was not impressed with the way the Chantry handled its denizens.

Solona too, was sympathetic, to a degree. She had ever been a Libertarian, but was adamant against the use of blood magic. Of course, the Templars were always pushing them to that limit.

"Wait by the entrance with the others. Defend them with your life, should the need arise." Elissa moved out of her way.

"Thank you. Thank you!"

The blood mage ran off. Alistair and Wynne looked like they wanted to object, but said nothing.

There were charmed templars to slay, innocents to rescue, and plenty more demons.

Solona was intrigued by the mystery of this warrior. Dangerous, to be sure, yet willing to spare the lives of proven blood mages. What was equally shocking is that both Grey Wardens had Templar training, and used it often on the demons. Initially her opinion of them lessened, but she changed her mind, after thinking about that blood mage. They could've easily killed her, but they didn't.

Wynne had her own thoughts about the pair. Alistair she felt she could trust. It wasn't so easy with this Elissa. They had met before, in Ostagar, but had only talked briefly. Wynne knew her as a Grey Warden recruit, but Elissa did not seem to accept that responsibility. She seemed sullen about it. Or perhaps the child was upset about something else. And then there was...the spirit.

Wynne could sense it, for she too had bonded with a spirit. Everytime the young Grey Warden summoned it out, Wynne could feel it. A distinct sense of...rightness. Duty. Whatever it was, it did not feel evil.

They finally arrived at another central room, filled with the corrupting, rotting influence of blood magic.

_"I see we have guests."_

Another demon, standing over the body of a mage, something clasped in his hands.

"Niall!" Solona pointed her staff at the demon "What have you done!? Release him!"

_"He's resting..." It drawled, his voice unusually soothing "You should rest too, you've all earned it. Rest...the world will go on without you."_

Some of them swayed a little in their stance.

_"Rest..." it continued. "Rest..."_

Leliana was the first to fall. Then Dagonet, and then Sten. The mages tried to cast spells, but Wynne and Solona had been fighting all day. Morrigan tried to shapeshift, but it took concentration, which was something she didn't have right now. As a templar, Alistair had some magical resistance, but it had been withered over the course of fighting several abominations.

That left Elissa.

With the strongest magical resistance in the room, she slowly walked toward the demon, greatsword in hand.

_"You ARE a determined one, aren't you?" it laughed "But it's time for you to join the others."_

The Arcane Bolt slammed into Elissa.

"Ugh!"

It sent her flying across the room, slamming her head against the wall.

"Uhhh..."

Her teeth were barred, her hand still defiantly gripped on her greatsword, which was slowly pointed towards the demon, but it was getting heavier.

Eventually, her will crumbled, and she succumbed to the demons sleep spell.

* * *

**Can't wait for Last Flight to come out! Should be interesting, for the Grey Warden lore. **

**The more I read of Arsinoe's works (you should check them out sometime!) the more cynical I get. I'm convinced that Eamon was up to something with Celene and Cailan before the Blight, but I wasn't too sure about Teagan. I find myself going back and forth about it. Teagan isn't a big player in Ferelden politics, but he might have known, or supported his brothers actions. It's really sad if that's the case. Eamon marrying Isolde, of all people...How did Rowan feel about that? How would Rowan, indeed, feel about her son marrying the Empress? (For those of you who don't know, Rowan was the former Queen of Ferelden and Marics wife. Also a sister of Eamon/Teagan.)**

**I'm basing Elissa's spiritual abilities from the Spirit Warrior specialization. They are REALLY that badass in the game: all melee damage is turned into spirit damage, increased movement/attack speed, magic resistance, and that AoE attack that really mucks up demons.**

**I decided that since Elissa's specialization relies on an outsider, the Veil being torn might be a big deal for her! Her friend comes out to play whenever that's the case.**

**The reason I haven't updated Reckoning in a while is because I'm trying to decide on something that might make or break the story.**

**And sorry for the lack of romance! It's all coming 'somewhat' soon. Be patient with Elissa, she's...difficult. :)**


	12. Visions

**The Fade**

Solona was the first to free herself from the illusion. Irving had considered her as something of a star pupil, something that Solona fought to deny, for pride was among the deadliest threat to a mage. True tests never end.

The illusion tried to prey on exactly that: she was being named First Enchanter of a Chantry free Circle. Everyone had praised her for her hard work in showing the inherent flaws of the Circle itself, of the Templars many travesties, and that trust worked far better than fear. All credit went to her, and she knew that from reading so many history books, no major accomplishment was ever done alone.

Free of the pride demon, she set out to find the others, and found the one she wanted to find first.

* * *

**?**

_"Elissa? You can hear me in this place, can you not? It is I, Justice! Do not trust to these false visions!"_

Elissa stood there in silence. The Castle was pristine, not covered in ashes or blood. They were sitting at the breakfast table.

"Pass me some eggs, will you?"

Fergus looked at his sister questioningly, then shrugged and leaned over to grab them. "You alright? You've been like this since you woke up."

Oren was playing with his food until Oriana slapped his wrist.

"She's probably worried about the spring salon." Eleanor leaned forward "Don't worry, darling, I'm sure we will find you someone agreeable."

Solona walked into the Castle, and saw Elissa sitting there, clearly unhappy. "Elissa? Elissa! Look at me! Do you remember me? Listen to me, think how you got here-"

"I know, Solona."

Her resistance, and her Templar training had paid off. She almost wished it hadn't. It had been a good morning, but it wasn't real. It was one last time together, and she had enjoyed it all.

"Sorry for keeping you." Elissa rose from her seat "I just wanted to tell them goodbye."

The others looked at her with alarm.

Elissa scanned her eyes across the room "Please don't make this more difficult for me than it already is. Just let me go. Don't make me fight you. I DON'T want to hurt any of you. Just say goodbye, and we can all walk away. Please."

The pleasant facades faded away.

Elissa felt the bitterness swell within her, and steeled herself. The demon impersonating Oriana attacked her first, and Elissa swung through her. They all attacked her now, her parents, her brother, even little Oren. She had to tear down this illusion of what she wanted.

Nothing could speak plainly what she felt, at this moment. This...was beyond cruel. She knew they weren't real. They were demons. It didn't change anything. Killing them...

Solona helped her, and spared her the pain of slaying Oren by killing the demon with a Lightning Bolt.

They stood there, at the ruined breakfast table. Smoke and ash surrounded Elissa.

_"I can offer nothing for your pain." Justice spoke from within "I can only offer you the strength to avenge them. I am sorry."_

Elissa was no longer in her morning clothes, but in her armor, her greatsword in her hand.

Solona had more questions than answers, at this point. Elissa only walked up to her, speaking softly "Thank you...we should help the others."

She didn't want to hear apologies, or anything else the mage or Justice wanted to say. There was only this feeling. The emptiness. The hopelessness. The hate.

* * *

**The Fade**

The others were freed from their various traps and illusions, some with more difficulty than others.

Dagonet, as a mabari, was not as susceptible to the arts of demons as others, and eventually reunited with a very relieved Elissa, dancing and barking around her.

Sten, much like Elissa, was hesitant to leave his dream, but did so in the sake of honoring his vow.

The party arrived to find Morrigan blasting apart a fake Flemeth. "T'was even more irritating than the real Flemeth. No loss. Let us be off, yes?"

Wynne took a little persuading to convince her this was all a dream, much to Morrigans smug satisfaction "How they indeed prepare the servile flock of the Circle!" Truth be told, Solona was not an admirer of Wynne, as they had conflicting views on the Circle, but she was becoming less so of this Morrigan. Her arrogance was intolerable.

Leliana spent time praying to the Maker, along with the Revered Mother. It was only when Elissa revealed the vision of a great darkness, that Leliana recalled her true memories.

Finally, there was Alistair.

Elissa looked on with sorrow.

"Hello! It's so great to see you again!" Alistair waved Elissa over "This is my sister, Goldanna! Elissa, I know we haven't really known eachother for too long, but you have no idea how happy I am to have you here. With you, my sister and her family here, I feel complete!"

This was what he wanted. At least she had a family, as terrible an end that had been brought to. Alistair had nothing.

"Look at me, Alistair. Think on how you got here."

He frowned "That's...kinda funny. I don't really remember. Wait, there was a Tower...and-"

Goldanna immediately attacked, but Elissa lunged forward and skewered the demon with her claymore. It shrieked shrilly, before dissapating.

Alistair had drawn his sword, slowly remembering everything up to this point. He gave Elissa one look of amazement, before everyone was immediately teleported away.

* * *

**Sloth's Domain**

In the Fade, Justice's presence was stronger. The strong desire for retribution against this...thing...

She allowed Justice to take over.

_"No wonder some of you were so hard to subdue..." it grinned "No matter. You all have to go back now."_

_"Enough, demon!" Justice pointed Starfang right at it "I've not traded my freedom and existence to trade words with the unrighteous!"_

Sloth smugly crossed its arms _"And yet for all of your efforts, Justice, all you can give her is strength. I gave her peace."_

Solona understood now. The pieces fell into place.

_"A false peace, that she rejects!"_

_"I'll do better next time."_

Justice and the others fought against the terrible Sloth demon. It tried to sap their energies, draining the will to fight. Yet ironically, its illusions had tempered their resolves. Everyone was either angry, or determined to leave this nightmarish place.

Lightning, ice, and fire bombarded it from three directions. Swords and greatswords cut into its flesh, while arrows pierced what Leliana guessed were vital hitspots.

Dagonet grappled it to the ground, restraining its arm, while Justice impaled it with the meteorite greatsword, twisting it for good measure into the ground.

* * *

**The Circle Tower**

They all awoke.

Solona was the first on her feet, and she helped the Grey Wardens to their feet. She felt a degree of pity for Elissa, along with a small measure of contempt. Merging with a spirit was not simply dangerous, it was typically fatal. The mage was hardly religious, but she saw making any kind of deal in exchange for her freedom as tantamount to selling one's soul.

Yet...Solona knew, for some reason, that the woman had been pushed to desperation. A desperation that many mages knew, and endured. What could have possibly happened to this womans family to drive her to such a low point?

But their task was clear. Niall had tried to use the Litany of Adralla and failed. It would be their turn to stop Uldred.

Beyond the Sloth Demons corpse, there were more demons, more abominations, more blood mages, and more innocents to save. Elissa and Alistair personally shielded the lives of three mage children from an errant curse.

Wynne immediately dispelled the afflictions, while Solona finished off the last of the demons with a Lightning Bolt. If the two Circle mages were uncertain of the characters of their allies before now, they were certain of it now, faced with the last remaining Templar. For the longest time, he didn't believe any of them were real, especially Solona.

Wynne wore a weary expression "Poor boy, they've been torturing him."

Cullen ignored the Circle mages, and talked straight to Alistair "You have to end it now, before it's too late!"

Alistair shook his head "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to save whoever's left in there."

Sten grunted with disapproval. Morrigan scoffed "Useless. The lot of them. I care little for the blind sheep who submit themselves to a dehumanizing prison."

"The mages are powerful. We need them to fight the darkspawn. Even one mage can turn the tide of battle." Elissa argued.

Sten considered it "A reasonable argument."

"I suppose. Have it your way then."

Elissa, Wynne, and Solona all smiled at Alistair, and he felt himself blush. Even Dagonet barked happily.

Cullen, however, was infuriated "Fools! You cannot let your compassion blind you to the truth!"

"I've yet to actually give my compassion free reign." Elissa admitted "Perhaps it is time."

Everyone walked past Cullen, but Solona was last. She gave him a soulful look, for the mage knew that she held a special place in his heart once. Now there was nothing but hatred. The last 'good' Templar, gone...

She walked up with the others, to save whoever was left upstairs.

* * *

**Harrowing Chamber**

"Ahh... Solona. You escaped your confines and made it thus far, along with the Senior Enchanter. Yet I do not recognize your friends. Would you be so polite as to introduce them to me? They have...potential."

Solona had her staff out, but she did not lift it up yet "Uldred...let them go."

There were several mages, all tied up, including Irving, and a few children. Uldred stood in the center with 3 other abominations.

Uldred ignored her "Hmm, not Templars, nor all mages...no matter. I bid you welcome! Care to join us in our...revels?"

"Release them at once!" Wynne shouted "You have already caused enough harm, Uldred!"

"Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am MORE than he was..."

He felt something in the air. The one in the center. She had something of an...aura...about her...

"A delightful surprise after the next!" Uldred grinned "I was about to offer you this wonderful gift, but it seems that one amongst you has already accepted."

Elissa crossed her arms.

"A mage is but the larval form of something even greater! Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations when we have truly reached our full potential! You should know that as well as I do."

"What I know is that I regret the consequence of my choice, no matter how necessary it might have been."

"And yet you have power," Uldred leaned forward in excitement "power enough that the Chantry fears those like you and I! We are the same, no matter what circumstances led you here. Realize this and accept it! Join us!"

"No."

Alistair pointed straight at Uldred "She's not like you! She's nothing like you! She's brave, strong, and we're going to put an end to this now!"

He sighed "Oh very well. Fight if you must. It will simply make my victory all the sweeter!"

Uldreds body expanded slowly, as light engulfed him...

Elissa allowed her spirit full reign, and the air around her was charged.

The embodiment of Pride, and the avatar of Justice.

Both sprinted headlong at the other, readying for the clash...

* * *

**The developers really dropped the ball on the Fade dream. If I had to leave my clan/alienage/underground city/tower/castle, I'd think I'd be dreaming about them, and not about Duncan. **

**Always the thing I hated about Awakening too: no one cares if you are Queen of Ferelden/Arlessa of Amaranthine. Nope. Nobody. Ok then. Just keep asking me to do fetch quests/chantry board missions. Sure. No problem. :/**


	13. Purge

**If I haven't said it before, thank you all very much for the reviews/subs! I appreciate them deeply, and any comments/suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

**Harrowing Chamber**

It was done. Uldred was a particularly dangerous opponent, but had been laid low. Solona did not personally like the man, but felt that he too, like so many others, had been pushed to this point.

Elissa saw that the others were alright, including her own companions. She stabbed Starfang into the ground, and promptly sat down on the hard floor next to it, trying to clear her mind. Time was wasted here, but not much. Connor should still be fine, assuming the Templars hadn't run him through yet.

"I'm quite proud of you, my girl." Irving smiled, putting a hand on Solona's shoulder "You've performed heroically in the most trying of circumstances."

"Thank you, First Enchanter." Solona glanced over at the others "But I didn't do it alone."

A spell of revigoration and healing lifted the pains on Elissa's body. She looked to Wynne, nodding appreciatively "Alright, ask away. Ask me anything you want."

She told them everything, but quickly. A desperate night riddled with fire, blood, steel and treachery. The murder of her family, along with things even worse as she was forced to watch. The spirit of Justice that called out to her.

Ostagar, and its failure.

Then there was a brief explanation of the events at Redcliffe, and their need.

"In the end, I sold my soul for vengeance, and for the greater good." Elissa stared into the distance "Justice does not control me, however, he sees what I see. Make of that what you will. The Chantry has denounced me as a heretic, and almost certainly wants to execute me as an abomination."

Irving, Solona, Wynne, and several other mages, interested in the conversation, were stunned silent.

"If you don't want to associate yourselves with me, that's fine. But at least help Ferelden to stop the Blight, and save that poor boy in Redcliffe. In addition, if you choose to side with me, I might be able to make Wardens of some of you."

"Listen to me, child." Wynne soothed "Contrary to what you believe, you have not, infact, sold your soul."

"What are you talking about? Justice and I are one."

"Yes and...no." Wynne crouched down to her level "I've been studying the subject of spirits and possession for some time. You are not an abomination."

"Then what am I?"

"There have been very few examples and texts on the matter, but I believe you to have a certain connection with the Fade that is rarely seen outside of magical potential. This is how the spirit was able to contact and join with you. The individuals who were likewise contacted demonstrated incredible strength and abilities, and each had explained that their spirit contacted them for differing various reasons. For instance, a spirit of Valor once joined a Nevarran dragoon on the edge of death after he had slain a High Dragon in battle."

Wynne smiled, continuing "I believe this spirit, too, chose you for a reason. It wanted to lend you strength in your darkest hour, and was willing to sacrifice itself to do so."

"Sacrifice itself?"

"It has not told you? Normally, a possession renders the human or elf host unable to exercise their free will. They feel, and think, but nothing more. This is because the demon inhabits the body, and forcefully takes over. But this is different. The spirit binds itself to your will instead."

Elissa was taken aback. She remembered the night after her home was sacked, the conversation they had in the Fade...

"Why? Why did you contact me? What have you done!?"

"I only sought to restore balance to your life, no matter the costs."

She felt ashamed of herself. She had initially resented Justice for...what she perceived as the greatest of entrapments. But it was not so, her soul was quite her own, and Justice had made sure of that, at the risk of his own existence.

No, Justice had acted with honor. It had lended her strength at every turn, helped her to escape, survive, and carry out the duty she had to fulfill.

"Perhaps it has been watching you for a long time." Wynne's face brightened "Perhaps it saw in you the potential to do great things. I believe it to be so. You have acted with bravery, helping to rescue our Tower, and you insist on fighting the Blight. Grey Warden, I stand with you."

"And I with you." Solona seconded.

The mages in the room continued to express their support, and Elissa rose to her feet. "I...thank you all. But, you must understand that if you ally yourselves with me, we may face certain death, in battle or by execution. The Chantry has claimed that I am a heretic-"

"HANG THE CHANTRY!" One mage screamed.

"Bloody bastards wanted to kill us all!"

Well. That answered that problem.

* * *

**Kinloch Hold Entrance**

They had to bring Cullen with them, who overheard everything in the Harrowing Chamber. Greagoir took turns listening to Elissa, Alistair, Wynne, Irving, Solona, and his Templar underling. Cullen did a lot of the shouting, with others trying to calm him down. Eventually, he brought it to a close.

"We're talking in circles." Cullen demanded "We have to decide!"

"So be it."

The Knight Commander turned to Irving "I have full confidence that order has been restored in the Circle."

"What!? How can that be your decision!?" Cullen glared right at Elissa and Solona "If even one of these mages has turned to blood magic...And what of her!? She's the heretic! You cannot-"

"Enough!" Greagoir silenced him "I have already made my decision." He then turned to the other knights "I will trust the word and knowledge of our Enchanters that this Warden Elissa is not an abomination, and therefore, not our charge. The Grand Cleric has made an error in judgement."

There were only a few grumbles. Many were just thankful to be alive, and that the Circle was no longer a blood mage infested hell.

The entrance doors to the outside suddenly swung wide open with great force. More templars marched in formation, not bloodied and bandaged like the ones here. At its head stood a Knight Commander Verethal. The cruel looking man reacted with surprise at the sight of Elissa.

"I was told that an Annulment was needed here in Kinloch Hold, but I had no idea that the Heretic was involved."

He then leveled a suspicious glare at Greagoir "What's going on here? The Grand Cleric is anxious to receive a full report, as am I."

Greagoir gestured with his hand "Events have led to a different outcome, Verethal. I'm sorry to have dragged you out here this far, but the blood mage rebellion has been dealt with."

"And you have captured the Heretic and her co conspirators? Impressive. Most impressive."

"You misunderstand. The quelling of the uprising was only achieved by this brave womans hand and her allies. Infact, as it stands, few of my men are able to hold a sword."

Varethal flicked a glance of disgust at the mages and the abomination "Is that so?"

"I'm...they did save us." Cullen admitted.

"Nevertheless, I have an obligation to the Maker, as do you. That woman must be put to the sword, along with the mages, as per the Right of Annulment."

"Have you heard nothing I've said?!" Greagoir raised his voice "The Right of Annulment is no longer necessary! The situation here is under control."

"We must take every precaution, Commander. You know this, as do I."

"Don't bother, Greagoir. He's not going to listen to you." Elissa stepped up, and pointed her sword at Varethal challengingly "Do your worst, Templar. I'll cast the lot of you back into the Lake into pieces before I let you touch them!"

"Andraste guide my sword!"

The battle was joined. Many of the Templars discharged their smites onto the mages, even the young. The spells from the mages crashed onto the Templars resistant auras, cracking their defenses.

The small invading force, however equipped it was to deal with mages, could not deal with both mages and the melee prowess of Sten, Alistair, Greagoir, Morrigan in spider form, Dagonet, and especially Elissa.

At the start of the battle, a curse was cast into the room from Morrigan before she transformed mid jump, pinning down a Templar and biting his arm.

Solona had seen this curse before: it was forbidden. It lowered the magical resistance of anything caught within the area. A smart move. Now she would follow up that genius with some of her own.

Elissa's blue cape flooded the room as she dashed from one target to the next, her aura leaving an after image. Her eyes frightened her opponents, unnerving them with their luminescence. Her sword broke weapons and bones, and left injuries, but attempted to spare their lives.

It was best to end the battle quickly. Solona had finished casting the Grand Paralysis Rune at the back of the hallway, and it landed in the middle of the Annulment Templars.

As expected, a few friendly targets were caught in the attack, but suffered not, save for the discomfort of being frozen. Elissa's highly powerful resistance protected her, but the invading Templars had been weakened.

"Disarm them! While they cant move!"

Swords and maces were pulled from frozen hands, with some difficulty. Elissa kicked into the body of Varethal, dispelling the rune.

"That's the second time I've been attacked by Templars and let them live."

"This is not over." Varethal growled "We were just here for the Annulment! The force gathering at Denerim from the Grand Cathedral in Orlais is much larger, led by the Lord Seeker himself!"

That was quite the revelation, indeed.

"What!? What are you talking about?"

Varethal snarled at her "Did you think that betraying your King would have no consequences from the Maker!? The Divine has authorized the Seekers and the Templars to hunt you down. I imagine a large part of the order has already landed on Ferelden shores by now. We will overturn every rock, look in every village, open every hidden door. No shadow will be safe. A pity upon your fate, for you will never rest as long as you walk this world, and perhaps beyond. You've turned your back on Andraste. Nothing awaits you but endless dark."

"That's quite enough!" Wynne chastized him.

"Who are you to judge her?" Leliana pointed her bow at him "She has done far more to fight this Blight than you have! The Maker will forgive any mistake that she has made. What she's doing is right! I know it is."

Elissa wanted to strike something. So, the Chantry sees fit to waste their time and resources hunting down one woman, but cant lift a finger to help innocent Fereldens from being slaughtered? Even so, it's more than what the Grey Wardens are doing, which is absolutely nothing.

It would be so easy, to strike this self righteous fool down. Her anger was peaking...

"My patience wears thin, Knight Commander." She ground out "I will spare your life and the lives of your men, but know that I was well within my rights to kill you, and I may act upon that right if we should meet again."

"That's enough, Warden." Greagoir spoke firmly, but softly. He was not without some sympathy for her plight "I will allow yourself and your companions to leave, along with the aid that you've requested for the child in Redcliffe. I will also give a full report to the Grand Cleric. Hopefully it should absolve you. As for these men, I shall assume command of them. We need hands to rebuild the Circle, don't we, Commander Varethal?"

Varethal was lifted to his feet, but violently shrugged off the help of Greagoirs men. He gave one last glare to Elissa, who did not flinch, but returned it with a fearless, grim smile. Finally, he stalked off, along with his men, who gave the woman and the mages a wide berth.

"I thank you for that, Commander, but what about the rest of the Templar order?" Elissa turned around "They might not concur with your assessment here, and try to finish the Annulment. I regret the demand I must place upon you, but seeing as the safety of these mages is now in question, along with the urgency of the Blight, I have no choice, Commander, but to have the remainder of the mages left accompany me."

She had put it softly enough, with enough reason to support it, and Greagoir was a reasonable man, but he was still a Templar, and an argument was inevitable.

"Unthinkable!" Greagoir shook his head "I cannot do as you ask."

"Because they are your charges, and you are sworn to look after them. But look at your men, Greagoir. Look at the Tower. It's in ruins. The Veil is torn asunder. I completely understand how my demand sounds to you, but you have not seen the Blight. The mages MUST be allowed to utilize their power against this evil. The help we had at Ostagar was not nearly enough, and worse yet, the Revered Mother kept interfering with their work. How many lives might have been saved, if the mages were permitted to use magic to signal Loghains troops to charge instead of the Tower?"

He was thinking about it. She decided to give a concession.

"If you do not know, Alistair and I have Templar training."

"What!?"

"We are more than aware of the threats that magic pose. Todays events should prove that. If you still do not trust in us, have a few Templars accompany them."

Greagoir wasn't allowed time to process that newfound discovery quick enough. Who WERE these Grey Wardens? How did they gain access to Chantry secrets? The woman was apparently the last of the Couslands, but the boy Greagoir was uncertain. A templar recruit, who joined the Grey Wardens, perhaps?

"We should be able to choose which Templars watch over us." Solona intervened "Some of Greagoirs men have questionable methods in which they 'watch' us."

After some more haggling, Greagoir finally relented "I wish to know where this Keep of yours is. That is the only way I will agree to this."

"As long as it remains your knowledge, and yours alone. If it falls into the wrong hands..."

"Very well."

They were all shuffled away. Cullen was not allowed to accompany them, much to his irritation. Morrigan ran her hand around the satchel that contained her prize from Irvings quarters. Solona and Wynne were close to Elissa, whispering to her, and she nodded back. Plans were made, instructions given, and two groups set out, the large group heading north, the second heading over Lake Calenhad.

* * *

**You'll notice a distinct difference between Elissa and someone like Anders: she's not 'affected' as much, like Anders is. I thought long and hard about this, and decided that for storytelling purposes, it's really hard to relate to someone like that. This is indeed a story about the consequences of that merge, but the merge itself has different consequences. Mostly, this is about her journey. Anders would be bitterly envious of her, to be honest. She's got it easier in some ways.**

**In my opinion, all Templars are pretty much useless, but the ones in Denerim take the cake. They can't notice the demonic presence in the Alienage, fail to apprehend an entire coven of blood mages, or even sense the ancient, terrible Gaxkang, one of the more powerful demons responsible for blood magic itself. Fail.**

**In other news, I've decided to play through all playthroughs, at least the Origins. As a writer, even an amateur one, I feel an obligation to know all of the source material. I've already played through the Noble, City Elf and Mage origins, and just finished the Dwarf Commoner one today. Planning to go straight back to Orzammar to see how things differ, then do the EXACT same thing with the Dwarf Noble origin, and watch Bhelen squirm as I get close to him.**


	14. Questions

**Redcliffe Castle**

Solona opened her eyes "It is done."

Within hours, Connor was awake, completely oblivious to the destruction that had been wrought, mainly because he had been confined to his quarters after the ritual was completed.

During that time, Solona and Jowan reunited, albeit unhappily so. "You FOOL! I was willing to risk everything for you and you turn to blood magic! You lied to me!"

He had the decency to look sheepish "I know, I know! I'm sorry! Solona, please, let me explain. I...I used blood magic because...because I wanted to be like you. You're so determined. You never really had any difficulties with anything and... I'm really sorry for involving you...I didn't want anyone to suffer."

Fool! She was angry with him, but it would achieve nothing to scold him further. She let out a sigh, letting him know that this was not quite over.

"Lily! Is Lily alright?"

Solona hadn't forgotten about Lily, thankfully.

"Lily is being transferred, but I put in a good word for her before I left the Tower. She was to be sent to the Aeonar. With any luck, that might change. Greagoir owes me, after all."

His face fell into pain, but only slightly. He had faith in Solona.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve that much...Please, tell the Grey Wardens this: the Templars here tried to kill Connor, but I stopped them. They're in the holding cells, until Bann Teagan decides what to do with him."

Jowan learned something both comforting and terrifying about his new Commander: she was a woman of her word.

"I WARNED YOU!" She screamed, her eyes full of arcane power, full of rage.

The cell door was flung open with abandon.

"No! Please don't!"

With one hand, she reached out and grabbed one templars tunic. Never breaking eye contact with her mark, she swung out her other hand, knocking out the other Templar that tried to ambush her from the side.

"Consider yourself lucky." She growled "Connor is alive and well. You get to keep your useless lives, but that means you're now MY prisoner. And I have plans for you."

Jowan stood frozen, surprised at the spectacle. Elissa was dragging one of the templars out by his foot, to the underground passage, while her followers took the others.

The man thrashed about as he was dragged like a childs toy across the dungeon floor.

"W-what are you going to do to me!? Let me go! I'm sorry! Oh Maker, please deliver your servant from this evil! Blessed art thou who exists in the sight of the Maker! Blessed art thou..."

Jowan couldn't make out the rest of the frantic prayers, which became muffled as the Templar was dragged into the abyss of the secret entrance...

* * *

A few hours later.

Elissa and Alistair talked further with Teagan and Isolde, much to Elissa's annoyance.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!"

Elissa didn't even hold back "The Blight is ravaging southern Ferelden, and you want us to hop around the country looking for some fabled holy relic?" With a dry sense of humor, she added "You understand you're talking to a condemned heretic, by the way?"

Teagan wore an expression of pleading "Please, my friends. I know you have already done so much for Redcliffe, but if there is any hope of rallying a united front against Loghains tyranny and the darkspawn, Eamon must be saved. I simply cannot do it."

Isolde felt indignant to be rebuffed "I cannot believe this! You would allow my husband to suffer!? I will not-"

Teagan could see that Elissa's anger was growing, and he stopped Isolde, whispering to her in a low voice. She argued back, but Teagan was slowly winning her over.

Isolde's shoulders slumped, and her disposition softened, but only just "Forgive me. I see that I have...not shown you the proper gratitude you deserve for what you have done."

"Thank Alistair." Elissa pointed straight to him "He's the one that came up with the idea to save Connor."

Isolde was a bit surprised at that, and so was Alistair. It was something of a lie, but Alistair was not going to argue over it, especially not with Elissa.

"Thank you." It was a little less than sincere, and Elissa balled her hand into a fist. Teagan nudged Isolde slightly.

"Thank you, Alistair. For saving my son."

"Oh! Well, you're welcome. We were going there anyway soooo...yeah."

Elissa wanted to snort and roll her eyes at Alistairs blushing. He didn't even know how to take a compliment. Not exactly graceful, but whatever. It was somewhat endearing, in it's own way.

With that, Alistair was dismissed from Isoldes mind, and she immediately turned to Elissa "I know you believe it to be a waste of time, but if you reclaim the Urn...maybe, maybe the Chantry will reverse their denounciation!"

"You should consider that wisely." Teagan backed her up "You intend to sway the nobles of Ferelden to believe the Blight is a serious threat, but right now, all they know is Loghains lies and the Chantrys misteps. This is a chance to prove at least one of them wrong!"

"If I can find it, that is. And even if I could find it, I'm fairly certain my priority is to stop the Blight, not try to fix my reputation, as tempting as that might be." Elissa stopped Isolde from speaking "No doubt you have good leads to it, but I must confer with my companions for a moment."

"We will save Eamon, I promise." Alistair added.

Teagan nodded surreptuously to Elissa, thanking her for her patience, and they left the room.

Elissa wanted to explode. That BITCH! They just rescued her village, her own worthless life and that of her son, and she wants them to waste their time going relic hunting all over Ferelden so they can save Eamon's life, when countless others are likely to die from the Blight! Does no one really see the danger of the Blight? Are they insane?

There was a strong possibility that Isolde was also part of the conspiracy...

Not only that, she asks this of Alistair. What does Alistair owe Isolde? Or Eamon for that matter? And yet he will keep bending over backwards for them. It's infuriating. Alistair had no problem standing up to Morrigan, why not this?

It couldn't be helped. Yelling would accomplish nothing. She needed her cunning, now.

She stepped outside, and looked for Leliana, making sure that no one else was in sight "How sharp are your bard skills? Think you can get something out of Isolde?"

"What are you hoping to learn?"

"She won't open up to me about it, but I need to know if she was involved with Eamon's plans to displace Anora as Queen. Do not reveal what we know, be subtle: she's a likely suspect; she's Eamons wife, and no offense Leliana, but she's also Orlesian. Isolde might have ties to the Empress. And she'll tell you rubbish about the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Leads that we have to follow."

Leliana looked hurt, and Elissa spoke again

"You're the exception, Leliana. And yes, I'm sure not all Orlesians are bad. But the Empress does not have Fereldens' interests in mind. You've dealt with Orlesian nobles before, you know them better than I do. They care little for us, and want to see their province returned to them. I need your help in this."

"Say no more, I will help you."

"Thank you. After you are done, see what you can find in Eamons study. We need proof of any wrong doing."

They re-entered, and Elissa motioned to talk to Teagan, alone, whilst Leliana handled Isolde. "Go get some rest, Alistair, I have business with Teagan."

"Alright. But I want to talk to you later."

* * *

**Lounge Room**

She needed to play this very carefully. Teagan was not a politician, he didn't show up to the Landsmeets as much as his brother did. Still, she could not afford to tip her hand.

Was Teagan in on the divorce? How deep was he in his brothers councils? She couldn't quite prove that Eamon wanted Cailan to marry Celene, not yet.

"What happened at Loghain's claiming of the Regency?"

"He demanded complete obedience from the Bannorn." Teagan poured himself some wine. Elissa declined a glass, wishing to be sober. "It was most...fortuitous that Loghain survived when Cailan did not."

"You assume treachery."

"He has gone mad with power and ambition."

Elissa's face grew dark, staring into the ground "It seems many of our Banns and Arls, once patriotic, have taken the same road."

"They resist Loghain's rule." Teagan straightened himself upwards.

"With respect, Teagan, you cannot assume that they have altruistic intentions. They've all been eyeing that throne like a score of crows over a recently deceased animal. You cannot tell me that Loghains low birth had nothing to do with the insult of claiming the Regency."

Teagan remained silent for a reasonable amount of time. His silence said more than anything he could say.

"I still believe that Loghain betrayed our King."

"At least your intentions are noble." Elissa noted "But I was at Ostagar. We were overwhelmed, Teagan. Our King made the foolish decision of fighting on the frontlines, against Loghain's advice. Loghain did everything he could to save Cailan, but to charge when the battle was already lost would have doomed Ferelden."

Teagan disagreed, clearly "I heard that Loghain turned back another order of Grey Wardens from Montsimmard. Loghain should have trusted them."

Interesting. Very interesting. "But there was a condition on those Wardens, Teagan. They wanted an entire company of Orlesian chevaliers to cross the border. You do not think this wise, do you?"

Teagan looked troubled "To be honest, I'd take help from Qunari and convert to the Qun, if it'd get us out of this nightmare. But...I understand why Loghain refused them entrance, I suppose."

Elissa decided to change topics. Too soon, and he might close up.

"Well, either way, Cailan is dead. Loghain believes my entire family to be traitors to Ferelden, including myself. He believes that my Father was somehow trying to convince Cailan to put aside Anora and marry me."

Teagan's eyes betrayed a hint of fear, and Elissa saw it.

"Why...exactly, would he think that?"

"Howe 'found' some interesting documents, you see. When I say found, I mean forged. I knew my Fathers opinion on my marriage. I did not wish to marry Cailan. While it might sound insane to turn down the hand of a King, Cailan and Anora were already largely considered wedded by the time. Trying to break them apart would have meant a civil war. So you see that the document is false."

"Did these documents mention anyone else?"

"No." she lied.

"I see..."

Strange that he was interested in names when she had just said they were forged. False. Add to that his trust in the chevaliers...

It could be she was simply reading too much into it.

Well. Let's get something more direct, just to be sure.

"I must say, however, this talk of the throne does raise some interesting questions. Anora will not last long on the throne, as unfortunate as that is. It's a poor time to squabble over a throne, but when the Blight is ended, Ferelden will need a monarch, and Marics direct line seems to be severed. You must know how the wind blows. Whom do you see rising to take the throne?"

It was little more than harmless gossip, on the surface, but this might confirm Teagans allegiance. He had already revealed that he did not mind so much the presence of Orlesian Grey Wardens, or chevaliers.

"Well...Loghain holds the Regency for now, with Anora on the throne. I bear no ill will to Anora, but I don't see the Bannorn supporting her, as you say. Other than that...well, you may know of Rendon Howe's rise to-"

"Howe will not last." Elissa snapped "Sorry. That was rude of me."

"No. I completely understand. You are right, Howe's ambitions are madness."

"Let us refrain from talking about Howe. So what do you believe is the best solution to the problem of the Crown?"

"Loghain must be removed from the Regency." Teagan said without hesitation. "After that, I don't know. Well...there are other descendants of Calenhad, as you know. But the current laws regarding succession bar any of the current noble families from claiming their birthright. We are all too distant from that bloodline, save perhaps for your line, and then..."

"Whom?"

"There's also Alistair. I realize he was not trained for the throne, but right now, he's the only living child of Maric, bastard or not. Bastards have taken the throne in the past, after all."

"That's assuming he wants to." Elissa raised an eyebrow. Was Teagan thinking of manipulating Alistair?

"I've no wish to impose on him further, but duty might demand he claim his birthright."

Duty. Eamon liked to tote that word a lot. So, that was his brothers influence, then.

She needed to force his hand with something.

"Perhaps. If the Orlesians decide to invade us soon, we may need him sooner than later."

Teagan raised an eyebrow "You really don't trust them, do you?"

"Why should we?" Elissa shrugged "They'll demand something for their 'help', or decide to stay a little longer, so as to ensure 'stability'."

Teagan chuckled a little "You sound like Loghain when you put it like that."

Let's try something direct.

"What is your opinion of them?"

Teagan lost some of his smile, and looked a little pained in thought "You know, I'm probably not the one to talk about the Orlesians. I wasn't here when...Rowan...my sister fought against them to put Maric back on the throne. It's just...I talk to Isolde, I see that woman you travel with, and they're not bad people."

"Would you raise your sword for Ferelden if they did decide to invade us?"

He shook his head "I really hope it doesn't come to that. We have the Blight to deal with, along with Loghain's treachery. But...if we have to, yes. My brother, Eamon, however, does not think this will come to pass. And I would personally do anything to prevent a war between our countries again. Wouldn't you?"

She'd been watching him this entire time, looking for a single sign, something that betrayed his true feelings...

This was it. These were his true feelings.

So. He was something of an Orlesian sympathizer. That was only natural, given the circles he traveled in. There was a certain guile to him, but he was simply not as ambitious or driven as the upper echelons.

He knew nothing about the marriage between Cailan and Celene. Perhaps Eamon wanted to keep his brothers hands clean in case things went wrong, for now, at least. But she could see someone like Teagan being manipulated into his brothers bidding.

Alright then. Teagan was not her enemy. Not for now, at least. What side would he take, knowing of Eamons plans? It wouldn't do for him to know now. Better to keep Teagan as an ally, build his trust, be patient.

"I suppose not. I must apologize for keeping your time. I'm simply...stressed, what with everyone and everything wanting me dead."

"I completely understand." Teagan's sympathy was genuine "If there's anything I can do to aid you, anything at all, I swear it shall be done."

"Thank you, Teagan. I shall set out to depart in the morning. Maker turn his gaze upon you."

As she left, she wondered about that. If Teagan HAD known about Eamon's plans, would he have divulged that information to the Landsmeet, to clear her name, as well as her families name, even if it meant everyone denouncing Eamon as a traitor? In the strictest of terms, Eamon suggesting Cailan divorce Anora was not technically treason, as Anora is only royalty by marriage, and not of royal blood.

Still...why, Eamon? Why do this? After everything that everyone sacrificed for to throw off the Orlesians. Maric, Loghain, her family, the Brylands, even the Howes...

And Rowan. Your own sister. Why? Why marry an Orlesian? Why pursue an alliance with those imperial bastards, by handing over the throne to that bitch Celene?

Whatever answers she seeked, they were not with Teagan. He was a brave man, if somewhat naive and manipulatable.

No. She needed to keep searching.

* * *

**I've thought long and hard about the truth of Teagan. There's some evidence that points to him being not so good. Spoilers: Teagan is an ambassador to Orlais from Ferelden, and he's also present in Chateau Haine with Isolde, and Bann Perrin. Not to mention he keeps company with Isolde, who is a bit too...close to him, if you get my meaning. That's a lot of Orlesian connections, and far, far too many for a Ferelden noble.**

**Teagan is also keeping an eye on Alistair if goldenboy visits Kirkwall, remarking that a war with the Orlesians is likely. There are some interpretations:**

**1) Teagan is a traitor. He could merely be an accessory of Eamon, someone handsome and malleable. Eamon could be using him as an unwitting mouthpiece. Or he could be in on it. Don't let his flirting ways and smile disarm you, ladies. **

**2) It could be that he's something of an apologist for the Orlesians. He does express worries about conflict in Masked Empire and DA2.**

**3) Or it could be developer misintention: Teagan is a far more popular character than Eamon is, and has more cameos. He's also one of the ones to survive Origins no matter what, so it's easy to squeeze him into DLC or books. Maybe they picked bad places for him to show up. It's not like the developers haven't made mistakes before: depending on what source you believe, Haelia or Mathar Cousland stopped the Lycanthropy plague.**

**I think at least parts of all three hold something of a truth to them. I'll give Teagan the benefit of the doubt...for now...**


	15. Heart to Heart

**Redcliffe Village**

She needed to blow off some steam. Fortunately, she had just the thing in mind, and favors for friends always helped.

"Five sovereigns. You can accept that and hand over the blade to my friend Sten, or..."

Dwyn and his men freaked out on Elissas transformation. Those eyes always did the trick.

"I can just take out my bad day on you. It'll take weeks for your blood to be cleaned from the ceiling. While they are busy with that, I'll have taken the sword anyway. Your choice, dwarf."

They chose wisely.

Sten smiled, having the sword back in his hands. The sun beamed down on Redcliffe Village. Not all of the bodies had been removed, but repairs were underway, and it was returning to a semblance of normalcy.

"Are you sure you are a Warden?" Sten smiled "I'd have thought you to be an Ashkaari, to find a single blade lost in a land at war."

"Glad you have it back." Elissa smiled back. "Does this mean you'll head back to the Arishok?"

"I'd think I could deliver a more satisfying answer if I remained here, don't you think?"

They parted amicably. Sten headed off to the nearest bed to get some rest. As for herself, she knew exactly where to go next.

* * *

**Redcliffe Tavern**

Everyone looked at her, of course. Mostly with respect, some with fear. It didn't matter. Elissa was out of her armor now, and quite comfortable in these cheap clothes. She wanted to drink, drink, throw up, drink some more, then pass out.

The Maker, however, had different plans.

"Mind if I joined you?"

Alistair sat next to her, and took a mug from Bella.

"I...I just want to say thank you. You saved Connor and Isolde. You saved everyone. I thought it was going to go bad..."

"You're welcome."

She drained her mug deeply.

Alistair grinned at her "You know, the way you drink, you remind me of Grigor."

Something about the way he smiled lifted her spirits considerably. It was almost...conspiratory. She raised an eyebrow "Who's Grigor?"

Grigor, as it turned out, was a Grey Warden, and apparently quite the drinker, who once outlasted everyone in a ridiculous drinking game.

A challenge issued, some sovereigns tossed, and the next thing she knew, the entire bloody bar was cheering her, Alistair, and some other local men on in a drinking contest.

She won, but barely so. The bar cheered in triumph, and as she emptied the last mug, she collapsed on the table with the rest.

* * *

When she awoke, her body was surrounded in warm, comfortable fabric. The moonlight told her that morning had not yet come.

"Ahh, you're awake."

She glanced over to a red faced Alistair "...Did I win?"

"You did!" Alistair chirped "You also slammed your head on the table. Then you passed out. I don't envy the hangover you're getting in the morning."

"Worth it."

It was a good moment. One that she could forget...

Everything.

"Would you think less of me, Alistair, if I said that part of me wanted to leave Ferelden behind and let it fend for itself?"

He looked a little shocked "You're...not going to, right?"

"No."

"Good. I...I really wouldn't want you to go."

Alistair couldn't hide his pain "Look, I know that you don't exactly have it easy and...thank you so much for saving them. I really mean it. And, I've been thinking about what you've said...maybe you're right. About me."

She eyed him with interest.

He sighed "Maker's breath, I wish I could actually say something instead of-"

"Eamon did his damned best to make sure you never had any confidence, didn't he? Well, who helped to save Redcliffe? Not Eamon. Who convinced everyone that we could save Connor AND Isolde? Not. Eamon. That was all you. Take pride in that."

He shook his head, a small boyish smile on his face "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Nope. Not really." She wasn't laughing, however "I'm only chasing down the Urn of Sacred Ashes because I need him. Nothing more. If he hadn't of meddled with Cailan's married life in the first place, maybe Howe wouldn't have had 'evidence' on my family. They might have survived. And that bitch Isolde didn't even give you a proper thanks until I mentioned you were responsible for saving her son. The same bitch who apparently gave you such a hard time. Stand up for yourself, especially against them. You deserve better."

He was giving it thought, at least. Good.

"I know you weren't raised for leading, and...that's ok. Right now, that's...my burden."

"Elissa."

The words were dangerously tender, and it did move her, but the despair, the hopelessness of her situation, it was all slowly creeping back.

"Alistair...please...say something." Her voice was cracking.

"What?"

"Anything. I just don't want to think."

He flushed red with embarrassment, and then asked her "Well...I dunno, is there someone...special?"

"Special?"

"Yeah. You're important, right? You're a noblewoman, there had to be someone-"

"Thomas Howe."

Of course, he went silent after that. She shook her head on the pillow "Strange, right? Our parents wanted us to marry. He was a good friend. It's amazing how quickly the fates can take lifelong friends and turn them into bitter enemies. I wonder how deep he might have been in his Fathers councils, if he was at all."

"Did you love him?"

Her look was telling "Love is...pleasant. And marriages are more successful if the two are close to eachother. But love? No. Love is not necessary."

"Not necessary?" Alistair couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My parents would not have married me off against my wishes." Elissa thought of Vaughan, and rolled her eyes. What a pig. The rest were either sons of petty banns below her station, or Father was not friends with them.

"Still. That just sounds...depressing." He then decided to change topics "Tell me about yourself. You know everything about me, but you don't talk much about you."

She shrugged in her bed "What's to know?"

"Oh cmon!" Alistair grinned "That's not fair. You got to play twenty questions with me. You must have much more interesting stories to talk about than I do."

There were stories she could speak of. And spoke of them, she did, sitting upwards in her bed.

She spoke of how beautiful the sunrise could be in Highever, lighting up the entire Waking Sea. Or the smell of rain, hunting in the forests for deer and other game with her brother. Elissa talked of the meaning of her name: oath in the Maker's sight. She told tales of the legends of the Cousland family; the beginning of their line, their oath to Calenhad, the purging of the Lycanthrope plague, and the ending of the Occupation.

It got more personal. She spoke of how proper Oriana could be, and how she refused how to learn to defend herself, thinking it 'unladylike'. There was sweet Oren, who often teased her by calling her Auntie, and who raided the kitchens with Dagonet, vowing to defeat the dreaded roasted vegetables with his sword of 'truthiness'. He loved to watch her train as well, wanting to follow her as a warrior.

Alistair listened with great interest, as if captivated by a master storyteller, laughing at moments.

Her fear of spiders came from Fergus, when he planted a giant tarantula in her hair. She adored her brother, and admitted her jealousy, knowing that it was he who would take up the title of Teyrn, when Mother and Father passed away.

That, of course, coupled with something that happened in her youth...

"What happened?"

Elissa shrugged "I was young, foolish, and separated from everyone else in the forest. Before I could reunite with them, a wolf had me set for its meal. I struggled with the creature, found something rusty and sharp on the ground, and stabbed it. It took...a rather long time to die."

A long pause for a breath, and she stared into the space of the room "You see, I became disgusted with myself from that point on, for various reasons. I was weak, I could have died, and it would have caused my family grief and pain. It was this self loathing you see, that drove me to what I perceived as my purpose. As brother was already the heir, I desired more than to just become some spoiled, frail, useless noblewoman fit only for breeding."

She looked at her right hand, and moved it closer to Alistair. The callouses, bruises, and scars told all.

"I trained myself. Studied the arts of war, governance, history, anything I could get my hands on. My instructors held a high standard, but mine was even higher. I wanted, more than anything, to live up to the Cousland name, to fulfill our duty, to the King, and to Ferelden. Most of all..."

She closed her eyes.

"I wanted to make them...proud of me. That even though I did not grow up in a time of war, my wits were as sharp as my sword."

"Your parents."

Elissa nodded "Mother...I think she understood. She didn't necessarily approve, but she understood. That's why she was so eager to press the softer arts on me. She wanted to make sure I was happy, that I would find someone eligible to marry whom I loved, spend a fulfilling life with them. Have children. Live the future they spent years struggling for, instead of trying to live up to a legacy of dark deeds they neither missed nor wished to remember. I looked at how they fought off the Orlesians, and wanted to prove myself worthy of that memory. They were trying to ensure that I never experience it, or anything like it. It seems neither came to pass."

"Elissa..."

"As for Father...I know he loved me. I was his little girl, whom he spoiled. If he were alive now, he'd probably say something along the lines of 'You never, ever have to prove yourself to me. I love you, no matter what.' He'd say it, even if it wasn't true. Especially if it wasn't."

"Don't talk like that." Alistair soothed "What happened...it wasn't your fault."

She had failed. Everything she had trained for, pressed to the mortal limits of her abilities, had been for nothing...It was this thought, along with so many others, that threatened to break her will and resolve into nothing...

No. Not nothing. She had a duty to perform. She was a Cousland. A Cousland always does their duty! Ferelden needs Grey Wardens, whether or not they liked it...

Alistair, however, came to a different conclusion.

"Here. Look at this!"

A rose?

"I picked it in Lothering." Alistair explained "I remember thinking 'How could something so beautiful, exist in a place full of despair, and ugliness?' I probably should've left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come, and their taint would just destroy it. I've had it ever since."

She had received many gifts from would be suitors in her lifetime. Mostly expensive jewelry and trinkets, gaudy and clearly bought from their wealthy parents. Little forethought, just handing over gold for something in the Denerim market. It was kind, but...

It lacked substance. Character.

This had both.

"I thought that I might...give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing, when I look at you."

She took it gingerly in her hand, twirling it softly in her fingers. The petals were crisp, the hue vibrant.

"I'm sorry, what do you think of me?"

Alistair explained "Here you are, surrounded by all of this death and tragedy. You haven't had any of the good experiences of being a Warden and yet...I think you're just what the Wardens needed. Duncan saw it, and I see it too, even if you don't. So maybe...I thought I could tell you what a rare and beautiful thing you are to find amidst all this...darkness."

She said nothing, staring only into the gift. It was indeed quite beautiful.

"So...I dunno." Alistair scratched the back of his head "Maybe it was a stupid impulse but-"

Elissa stopped him in a gentle, but firm way. The kiss was chaste, but lasted for a time, until Elissa finally pulled away.

"You're a good man."

"I...I, um..."

"Get some rest."

She turned over, pulling sheets over her body, holding the flower up to her face. As Alistair settled into the other bed, she swore she could hear him talking...

"Right. Rest she says. Easy. No problem. Just kiss me, have my heart pounding out of my chest, then just sleep it off. Couldn't be easier, Alistair."

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately! **

**Edited!**


	16. Strength in Numbers

**Somewhere on the Northern Road**

**Camp**

* * *

Morrigan and Sten had expressed their gratitude, for each of the items recovered. Sten regarded her with a look that she interpreted as respect, even calling her Kadan, which probably meant friend.

Morrigan was busy studying the Grimoire, and didn't question her so much anymore.

Leliana was always nice to her, but, then again, she was always nice to pretty much everyone.

"No luck on any written proof." Leliana apologized "Lady Isolde can be really hard to hold a conversation with, but she eventually relaxed. I am not without my charms. She seemed rather disappointed and saddened with the death of King Cailan, but I think for the reasons you suspect, even if she did not say it outright."

Well, that was that then. They'd have to keep looking.

Wynne and Alistair were talking. Elissa found Wynne to be nice, but a bit...preachy. Eventually, they wanted to talk to her about Loghain.

"It's clear that Loghain betrayed Cailan and the Wardens at Ostagar." Wynne spoke so confidently, as if she had experience commanding an army or had been in the frontlines, or on a high vantage point during the battle. Elissa doubted any of those possibilities.

"Clear? The only thing that's clear is that Cailan was a fool, and wanted to play the hero, only to get himself butchered with the rest of the army."

Alistair and Wynne looked at her with shock "Have some respect for the King!"

"Why should I? He put us in this situation. We don't have an heir because Cailan didn't think Anora needed one."

"Cailan loved Anora with every ounce of his heart!" Wynne defended him. "It was plain for all to see!"

The young Cousland had her breath taken away by that statement. "Yes...I saw it plainly. I saw it plainly a drunken Cailan whose unwanted advances towards me prompted a quick flight from Denerim. Wynne, I think you're a good person, and a powerful mage. I respect both of those qualities. But you know nothing of politics."

To her credit, Wynne did consider the words, rather than flush at them.

"Look, I know you were at Ostagar, Wynne. The three of us were. You didn't see what I saw, from that Tower. I saw that we simply were too late. Had Loghain charged, the entire royal army would have been obliterated."

"He betrayed our King."

"For what?" Elissa shrugged "Power? Loghain already had power. He's not an ambitious coward like Howe. I daresay the man has been running Ferelden behind the authority of the Crown, as far back as Maric."

Alistair flinched at the name of his Father, but suddenly something clicked in his mind "Wait, Elissa! What if Howe and Loghain were in it from the start?"

"What?"

"I dunno, what if Howe attacked you, knowing that Cailan wouldn't come back from Ostagar? What if they were...planning this?"

Elissa considered it for a moment. An interesting theory. It wasn't too different the usual tactics of kings and kingmakers, and certainly not too underhanded for Howe.

Would Loghain sacrifice Maric's son and half the army to save Ferelden from an alliance from Orlais?

…..No. There were much more efficient ways to deal with that sort of problem. If Loghain wanted Cailan dead, an assassins blade would do the deed cheaper and quietly.

"That's an interesting idea, Alistair, but no. I don't think so. What happened at Ostagar wasn't premeditated treason. There are easier ways to kill a King. Think about it: would **you **waste half an army to kill one man?"

"It would make him look above approach." Wynne commented.

"And also a complete fool at that. Loghain is no fool, even if he's acting one right now."

Wynne wanted to protest that particular point, but Elissa raised a hand "You make a good point, however. We should keep scrutinizing everything about Ostagar. The lives of so many lost should not be so dishonored with a hasty judgement. I ask only that you keep an open mind, Wynne."

"Well, that's something I suppose."

Alistair sighed, clearly not content. Wynne and Alistair were of the same mind of Ostagar, Elissa gathered. Perhaps they were trying to convince her? It didn't really matter. At least Alistair was at least willing to consider the other point of view.

Not that she liked Loghain. She respected him, but that respect was losing its ground quickly. That was saying something, for the Hero of Riverdane. He had chosen to shield that...murderer, because apparently Howe was needed. For what?! Treacherous snakes like him make for poor allies. She had offered Loghain soldiers and loyalty, which he still desperately needs, and had been rebuked.

Loghains claiming of the Regency was also unwise. Better to let Anora speak for herself, even if she was not royalty. As for this...civil war, well, history would judge who was responsible.

"Warden..."

"You can call me Elissa, Wynne."

"There's...something I wish to discuss with you in private."

Alistair bid her goodnight, and the two ladies continued on.

"The magical connection you have with Justice is, forgive me for saying so, fascinating. We had assumed, in the Circle, that by definition, benign spirits do not reach out to mortals, because they want for nothing. Clearly, this is not the case."

"Yeah." was the emotionless response.

"My dear, please don't lose hope." Wynne held her hand "We need you now. Alistair needs you, it is to you that he looks for guidance. You are one of the last Grey Wardens left."

"No matter what you said in the Tower," Elissa explained "I sold my soul. I was willing. It doesn't matter what I am. It matters what I did. If Justice had been a demon instead, I would have turned out to be like Connor...or Uldred. I'm no better. Put in the same shoes, I might have indeed done what Uldred did. Everyone has a breaking point."

"There's...no easy answer for what I have to say." Wynne stared out into the distance "I suppose I should say this...I too, am one with a spirit."

Elissa was not prepared for that in the slightest. Wynne. The Senior Enchanter. The one who preached of the Circles necessity, of the Templars duty. "What?!"

"It's true. It happened in the Tower, with one of the demons." Wynne smiled slightly "I...think it has been watching over me. My entire life. A spirit of Faith. I know it to be one, I just do. It shielded me, granted me strength. It cost me my life to destroy the demon, but the spirit lent me its strength. And so...I am here. I don't know how much time I have left, but I'm going to use that time to help the Wardens on their quest."

Elissa buried her hands in her face "It chose you...just like..."

She remembered that first conversation, in the Fade. It was sometime after she escaped Highever with Duncan. It was a high order...to sleep after that. But slept she did...

* * *

""Why? Why did you contact me? What have you done!?"

_"I only sought to restore balance to your life, no matter the costs."_

She felt the panic rising. What had...what had she done? What had she become?!

_"Please...calm yourself!" Justice insisted "I mean you no harm. I have, in fact, watched you for what mortals might consider a long time. I have no sense of time. In the beginning, it was merely the spark of arcane power within you, that intrigued me. That holds little meaning to me. Power without justice is brutality. Yet you, you have always had a strong sense of right and wrong. This was why I watched over you, tried to protect you, in whatever way I could. You were not alone, when you faced that wolf in the forest."_

She remembered. She was about 8 years old, and got seperated from her brother in the woods. Fortune was not her friend that day. A wolf had strayed from the pack, and saw an easy kill. It pinned her down against a tree. It should have killed her, but she was holding it off of her, the fangs barely out of reach. Elissa always wondered if the threat of death had empowered her that day, to defend herself.

She grasped something off the ground, and thrust it into the wolfs throat, ending its life. The sight of blood, the vulnerability. That death was so close, and she was barely able to satve it off. Those thoughts compelled her to train, to become more than just some noblemans better half. She needed to learn to defend herself.

But that day in Highever taught her one thing. There are worse fates than death. Some of them being despair. And loss.

"You saved me."

_"I lent you my strength. In return, I need your help."_

He went on to explain that while Rendon Howes crimes were appalling...

_"There is a corruption. An evil that spreads from the south. I know that you, and others like you, are needed to stop these...darkspawn."_

He sounded just like Duncan. This...thing might have saved her but...

_"I beg of you! Help me to stop this senseless destruction, or everything shall be undone!"_

* * *

In the end, what choice did she have? She was stuck with her choice.

"...just like Justice chose me."

Wynne replied back to her "I think that spirits are drawn to those that they have affinity with, just as demons prey on our greatest weaknesses. You spoke of that moment of crisis, when everything was so hopeless, that you sought outside help. Everyone has their limits. Mages know this, even if the Templars don't always recognize that limit. All of us, no matter how benign or malevolent our intentions, are made up of both sides. Good, and evil, both exist within us."

Wynne rose up, never losing that smile "You've survived the destruction of your home, and Ostagar. Whereas many would have simply given up, you did not, even as others laid the blame at your feet. You saved a defenseless village, went out of your way to rescue a poor little boy, and you've saved the Circle from destruction. As you say, it is not what you are that matters, but what you have done."

Wynne finally left, leaving Elissa to contemplate her words.

* * *

**An Encounter on the Road**

What a strange start to a day. Not two hours after they moved on from camp...an ambush. This...Zevran, might be of use to her.

"You're taking him with us?! The assassin now?!"

"Why not?" Elissa shrugged "We can use him, as leverage against Loghain to make him see reason. The Bannorn will cry foul at Loghains use of an assassin, even if they were willing to do the same. Why do you think I spared Berwick? Or you, Jowan?"

Jowan lifted Zevran to his feet "You're really lucky, you know. Lady Cousland can be really nice...except, of course, well, when she isn't."

Zevran looked at all the dead bodies around him and dryly commented "How poignant an observation."

It was meant in jest, but it was the truth, his mark had spared his life. True, she was just using him, but still...

She had been polite, if a bit guarded in the interrogation. No threats of bodily harm or the like. There was skepticism, but cunning calculation in her eyes.

This might turn out to be a welcome diversion.

* * *

**Warden's Keep**

They had finally returned.

"We can't give out Warden secrets!" Alistair protested.

"That's the Wardens rule on things, Alistair." Elissa pressed "Look how it turned out! If Loghain knew that Wardens were needed to slay the Archdemon, perhaps Ostagar might have gone differently! If everyone in Ferelden knew how important we were, we wouldn't be traitors! And besides, I'm not condemning these people to their deaths, not without a fair warning!"

Alistair turned around, but Elissa gently reversed him "The First Warden isn't doing anything to help us, thus far. I'm taking that as a sign of no confidence in us. We are in charge. Let's run things the way WE want to run them. Doesn't that sound good?"

"How we want to do it?"

She shrugged "Why not?"

He finally agreed. Avernus was much easier to convince. And, she didn't divulge everything, though there were certainly enough hints.

"Soldiers of Highever! Mages of Ferelden! We may yet be Fereldens last hope, though what I ask, I shall not force upon you. Those who wish to join the Grey Wardens, I give you this warning: what shall transpire may take your life. Not all are fit to be Wardens. If you've any doubt in your skill, your resolve, I encourage you to simply fight the darkspawn at a distance, and not throw away your life needlessly. For the rest, I say to you this: only Wardens can truly end the Blight! By becoming a Grey Warden, we gain strength beyond ourselves, for what we endure changes us fundamentally. We become stronger, faster! For the mages, know that under the Right of Conscription, you are no longer bound to the Chantry, or its insane, fear induced tyranny! And through the Joining, mages too, become even stronger than they were before, and are allowed to finally put their powers to the test, to save Thedas from those dark, twisted monsters."

Avernus tilted his head up with pride.

"We are the only ones who can permanently destroy the Archdemon, though at a grave cost! Yet sacrifices must be made! Who among you has the depth of courage to undertake this perilous, but necessary quest? Who shall answer the Joining?"

As expected, she had quite a pool of volunteers, from some of her men in Highever, who may have lost everything. Others expressed their shame, that they could not follow through with her offer, to which she held no ill will toward them.

And of course, the mages. Solona and Jowan volunteered. She had high hopes for them, as unfair as it was to play favorites. All of them, she felt, deserved to live, if they had the courage to say yes.

The Joining would be held in Avernus's Tower, far away from everyone else. Elissa had his assurances that the Improved Joining potion would increase the survival rate of recruits. Avernus had been busy indeed, his long years of isolation, preparing for the darkspawn, magically treating their blood to empower it, to make obsolete the coveted but extremely rare Archdemon blood needed in the ritual.

"From this day forth, you, are a Grey Warden."

Elissa handed Solona the cup. Solona and the other mages were prepared for this. It was much like a Harrowing, only the outcome was more favorable either way. If they did this, they could become free from the Circle. And even if they didn't...survive, death was preferable to demonic possession.

She drank deeply, and handed the cup back to a very concerned Elissa.

There was pain, and then...

An illusion? No...this was real...A vision...

Something that clearly was not the chambers of the blood mage appeared before her. A...dragon?

The next thing she knew, she was on a bed, her body very much in pain.

"How do you feel?"

Jowan was over her, looking concerned and pained.

Solona tried to get up, but found that she couldn't.

"Well...at least I passed."

"Yeah. So did I!" Jowans face lit up with excitement, then it fell "Not everyone was so lucky."

All things considered, Avernus felt the losses were acceptable. Out of the many volunteers, less than a sixth of them did not make it. The Cousland girl felt responsible, of course. She demanded to be the one to initiate each recruit and hand them the Joining Cup, despite Avernus volunteering to do so himself.

"It's my responsibility. I should be the one to do it."

And now this. Avernus wanted to drain the bodies, and use the blood to further his research, but he knew that wouldn't go over well, with the rest of the Wardens, as well as the friends of those lost, and his new 'commander' of sorts. A pity. Well, it was a waste, but there was nothing for it. They had more Wardens, and that took precedence in the Blight, even over his research.

"We still need to stay a small group." Elissa explained "We can't risk all of us dying again, like at Ostagar. Avernus will tell all of you everything you need to know about anything, and will prepare you for what is to come. I will select a few volunteers to accompany me."

Naturally, Solona and Jowan. Solona was incredibly gifted. Jowan wasn't as good, but Elissa liked him, and as dangerous as blood magic could be, it might be necessary in the trials to come.

This was a damned good start. The Wardens would rebuild, here, in this ancient fortress, along with the Drydens. She had a bit of leverage against Loghain. Maker willing, if she found something that fingered Eamon as the culprit, that would prove her innocent. Along with Rendons forged documents...

Hopefully Greagoir's testimony would call off the Chantrys wrath. Provided the entire Templar order wasn't trying to strike her down.

That left one last letter to write to the First Warden...

_First Warden,_

_This is the seventh letter I've delivered to you, and I've yet to garner a response. It could not have been that the others have not reached you, for I paid good coin to see them swiftly delivered, and I saw them all safely leave the ports._

_The Grey Wardens of Ferelden under Duncan have been obliterated at Ostagar. The Blight marches onwards, and it has likely already consumed Lothering, a town you likely do not care about, but one of several that I have passed, helpless against the darkspawn and their corruption._

_We need help. And by help, I don't mean the help of the Orlesians, along with an entire host of chevaliers. The Orlesians will always want our country back. And it IS our country. I've already contacted the other headquarters in Antiva, Rivain, the Free Marches, and Nevarra. Perhaps they will be more inclined to help us than you seem to be, and if you knew anything about Ferelden, which it is clear that you either do not, or simply do not care, you would have contacted them first instead of those bastards._

_If you are unaware of the latest proclamations from the Chantry, I've been labeled a heretic and enemy to the Maker. It seems the Lord Seeker himself has deigned to arrive in Ferelden, along with great armies of Templars. I can't imagine Loghain is pleased with that at all._

_Do you think the bitter irony is lost on me? As despicable as the Templars efforts are to try to hunt me down and kill me, at least they are doing something. You, and everyone in Weisshaupt, seem to be content with doing nothing. This is a BLIGHT. I know it, you know it. All Grey Wardens see the visions. What does our order exist for, if not to stop it!? And don't give me an excuse that Loghain is keeping any of you out. If the useless Templars can get here, so can you._

_I can't even imagine what your reasons are, for not sending reliable allies. Perhaps you're more interested in showing the importance of the Wardens by making an example of us. Perhaps playing politics in Weisshaupt are more important than doing your duty. If so, I call you a fool, a coward, and many other indecent names I am very tempted to write._

_This is indeed the Fifth Blight, but Ferelden is not going to just rot off and die, just so everyone else can clean up the mess and pick us apart afterwards. No. We will struggle to survive, with, or without your help. And what's more, we've started making new Grey Wardens. We have the means to defeat this Blight, however meager our chances are. Things will look very bad for you if, Maker willing, we succeed where so many expected us to fail. Whatever happens, the future generations of our order will not look kindly on you for your inaction, for turning your back on your fellow brothers and sisters. _

_This_ _is your last chance. Join us._

_-Elissa Cousland, acting Commander of the Grey_

Elissa sealed it, stowed it away, and tried to put it out of her mind.

She would forge on. They would win. No matter the costs.

* * *

**David Gaider beats around the bush when it comes to Loghain's professional relationship with Howe, but mentions a certain level of disgust. I don't personally think that Ostagar was something planned between the two. Remember that from The Stolen Throne onwards, it's pretty much Loghain calling the shots, with King Maric along for the ride. Loghain's pretty much been in charge for most of these years, and then Anora takes the crown with Cailan, who is much like his father. What benefit could this kind of scheme provide? Anora was already on the throne, the Mactirs were one with the crown. If the Couslands were a threat, they seemed to miss their chance when Cailan was elected instead of Bryce. **

**From the game, it would appear that Loghain buys Howe's excuses for murdering the Couslands, because that's exactly what Howe says when you challenge him in Eamon's estate: that they were all traitors to the King. Nevertheless, I think it implausible for Loghain to stomach slaughter and rape, considering his own traumatic past. Paranoia allowed Loghain to accept Howe's proof, but that's about it.**

**That doesn't mean there's not something going on in Ostagar. Loghain pulls out to save the troops, but what is Cailan doing? He leaves private notes in a chest, and entrusts the key to a confidant, who is instructed to give the contents to the Wardens. The confidant also tells you that Cailan knew he was going to die. This makes Cailan a really, really weird character to grasp, but we at least have a reason why he decided to send Alistair and the Warden to the Tower. Why give away state secrets to strangers?**

**It all seems badly put together. In fact, Return to Ostagar would be something that a sane PC wouldn't waste their time on (like the Urn of Sacred Ashes). What, get some shiny relics and a sword from a battlefield that should be swarming with darkspawn? Remember that the darkspawn can sense the Grey Wardens, and they have a hivemind. **

**And yeah, some criticism of the Grey Wardens. A year passes, and only one Warden shows up? That's it? I don't think the First Warden would be allowed to keep his head on his shoulders, much less his position, after failing to act in time during the Fifth Blight (especially if you did the Dark Ritual!). Political rivals would keep pointing it out, and demands would be raised to replace him.**


	17. The City

They would spend a few days in the North, making sure that things were going well. The rebellion was, all things considered, going smoothly. Word from Denerim was that the new 'Teyrn of Highever', as he called himself, was raving with fury at all of the disruptions and sneak attacks on his soldiers/supply caravans.

Elissa comforted herself with the mental image of Rendon Howe shouting and screaming. As bitter as the thought was of Howe being named Teyrn of Highever, he didn't control the north anymore.

With all the plunder gained from their conquests, and all of the supplies delivered by sympathetic farmers and commoners, the army here was sustaining itself and more.

Eventually, they resumed their trip to Denerim...

* * *

**Somewhere along the Northern Road**

Another ambush.

They weren't aiming for her, this time. It was almost refreshing. They were aiming for Leliana.

With a group of four mages, there could really be only one outcome. That wasn't including the fact that most of the warriors and assassins in her group were damned good, and well geared.

These weren't bandits. Not a chance. An accent told her they were Orlesian, and Elissa was right. Neverthless, Elissa respected Lelianas request to spare the last survivor. He gave up some vague information that led to Denerim.

"Marjorlaine."

"She's in Denerim, then?" Elissa saw the last survivor run off.

"She has to be."

All paths were leading to Denerim...

* * *

**Denerim**

**Market District**

Knocking on the front door would have been insanity, not that Elissa believed she had much of that left. There were other ways inside, however. A few abandoned tunnels led to some rather unsavory districts, but they were close enough to the Market itself.

Everyone was instructed to wear something to disguise themselves, as she did not know if Loghain knew who she was traveling with. A few cloaks and robes were enough to conceal their identities.

The district itself was alive with trade and whispers of news. The Cathedral, in particular, was filled with Templars.

Elissa could see a man wearing a different kind of templar uniform...ahh, the sunburst symbol of the Seekers...

"What of the mages that escaped Kinloch Hold?" A templar argued "Will we search for them?"

"Our priority, for now, is the Heretic." Lambert raised his hands for calm "The apostates that have fled the Circle are a problem, but the source of the problem must be eliminated first. This abomination has proven to be extremely dangerous, and must be destroyed. The details of the search will be explained as we..."

She walked away. So he was here. One of the most powerful men in Thedas, out for her blood.

In her haste to get away from the crowd, she bumped into someone next to the stalls.

"Watch where you walk, fool! My father could have you-"

The young woman stopped mid sentence, her anger replaced with stunned silence. Elissa pulled her hood down, cursing under her breath.

"Elissa?"

"Keep your voice down, Habren." Elissa growled "Where is your father?"

Habren crossed her arms, a smug look of superiority and victory on her face "Well, I must say, it's very bold for a traitor and a heathen to prance about Denerim."

"I need to speak with your father." Elissa insisted.

After a moment of consideration, Habren shook her head "I think not."

She then spat right in Elissa's face. The young Couslands eyes welled up with shock, indignation, fury.

"Not so high and mighty anymore, are you, cousin?" Habren taunted "We never liked eachother, but now I don't have to be nice, especially not to traitors. You were once of higher noble blood than I, but now, you're even less than a commoner, along with your traitor family-"

Elissa seized Habren roughly, gritting her teeth, but keeping her voice low "Don't fuck with me, Habren! Where the fuck is your Father?"

"Not here." Habren's eyes were fearful, but somewhat defiant still "Go ahead. Strike me. I'm sure the guards would love to get involved."

Elissa shoved Habren away "Say a word about me, and you're dead."

"I won't." Habren shrugged "Father wouldn't want me to. That's the only reason. Good luck with the rest of your life. What's left of it, that is."

So, Bryland was still loyal to her then. Good.

With that, she joined the others on the other side of the Market.

"Where to first?"

* * *

Personal errands first.

The reunion with Goldanna quickly soured.

"You killed mother, you did! And I've had to scrape by all this time!" The commoner gave Elissa a dirty look "And who are you supposed to be? Some pretty tart after his riches?"

The entire conversation, Alistair simply let Goldanna rail against him, offering her apologies. But once her ire was directed toward Elissa, she saw something harden in his eyes.

"Hey!" He snapped, making Goldanna jump a little "Don't talk to her like that! She hasn't done anything to you."

"Alistair, it's ok." Elissa raised a hand. She then addressed Goldanna politely "Goldanna, Alistair is just here looking for his family. He wants to help you, if we can."

Her father was a better diplomat than she was, but his lessons hadn't been for nothing. Goldanna's glare softenend a little.

"Well...he found it. I'm your sister. But what does that make you to me, other than the one who took mother away?"

"You think I wanted that? I never wanted that! I didn't have the life you think I did, Goldanna!"

Goldanna sighed, the anger finally dead "I guess not. A bastard is still a bastard, eh? But... I've still got five mouths to feed and no time for anything else until that's done."

The conversation ended with a promise of aid, some sovereigns in the meantime, and a hasty departure. As they left her house, Alistair sighed.

"I'll live up to my promise, I suppose, but...I just..." His shoulders slumped "I guess I don't belong here either."

He looked up, and was surprised at the look on Elissa's face. It wasn't pity, like he expected.

"You have my respect, Alistair. She gave you every reason to walk out of that door, and you helped her."

"Guess that makes me a big pushover."

"If you feel that way, maybe it's time to start pushing back, and not just for my sake. Don't let people manipulate you, or push you around."

He blew out a sigh "I guess so...it's something to think about." Alistair gave her a small smile, under his hood "But thank you. I mean it. Thank you for taking me to my sister, and being here. It...it really means a lot to me."

They shared a moment, looking at one another. Elissa finally broke the silence, turning away. Alistair could have sworn that she was blushing slightly "You're welcome. We should rejoin the others, and see if they found Marjorlaine or Genetivi."

* * *

They found Marjorlaine first. The master bard had a lot of guards, and the place was booby-trapped, but the invaders had four powerful mages, and two skilled sabateurs, in addition to their veteran warriors.

To be honest, Elissa didn't want any fighting in the city so as to keep their profile low, but there was little choice. If they didn't kill her now, this bard would keep sending her thugs after them.

Leliana blocked her former masters dagger swipes, but was caught off guard by a leg sweep. A dagger was inches away from her throat.

"Now you die!" Marjorlaine growled.

Marjorlaines eyes went wide, and a grunt escaped her lips. The dagger was pulled free from her back. Not a lethal blow, but good enough.

"You left your back exposed." Zevran disapproved "I'm very dissapointed, especially from a bard!"

Leliana shoved her off, and held her own dagger down to Marjorlaine's heart. All of their enemies had been vanquished. Elissa was very relieved to see that Zevran had saved Leliana.

"Do it, Leliana. You deserve justice."

Leliana glanced at Elissa, and then to Zevran, who nodded "Yes. When the quarry is caught, it deserves a quick death."

Leliana looked back into Marjorlaines eyes, and felt the emotions resurge. The bond was still there. A bond of affection, trust...

Trust that had been betrayed. The torture. The forced confession. Her dead friends.

Marjorlaine had never loved her. She only used her. And now that there was no control, Marjorlaine wanted her dead. Leliana knew that if she didn't act now, Marjorlaine would say something to make her believe anything she wanted. That was what they were both good at. It had to end.

"You've caused too much pain for too many. It ends here!"

The dagger stabbed into flesh. Marjorlaine's body arced in pain, but the dagger pierced the heart, and death was quick to claim her.

Leliana felt...good about it. Which made her feel ashamed. She shouldn't be rejoicing about this!

Elissa put a hand on her shoulder "It's done."

Leliana rose from her former masters body, and nodded "Yes...yes you are right. The last bonds of my old life are...severed. I serve the Maker now. We must hasten to finish his work."

* * *

Of course, when they found Genetivi's home, there was yet another fight. The real Weylen was a corpse in the back. Whoever this was, was trying to persuade them away from the Urn of Sacred Ashes. And he, too, was dead.

Elissa looked around the room, finding books, maps, and all sorts of interesting notes. Genetivi had actually found a good lead on the Urn. There was a village called Haven, on the edges of Ferelden's south-west corner. She had personally never heard of it. Fascinating.

More information. Lore on dragons, dragon cults, and dangerous, murderous lunatics called reavers. The book on dragon cults was right next to all of Genetivis notes, so it had to be related.

This immediately roused questions. Why were they related? Was the Urn in the middle of a dragon's nest? Was this man, whose body was still warm, part of the dragon cults? And why was the Chantry not investigating the location of the Urn? The Lord Seeker himself was here. Surely they had heard the rumors.

"Well, we have what we came here for. We head to this...Haven...and hope for the best."

* * *

**Denerim Market**

The plan was to find Genetivi, or any information regarding the Sacred Ashes, and slip out of Denerim unnoticed.

They were partly successful.

"Stop that knife ear!" A guardsman had his sword drawn.

They were almost out of the city. So...very...close.

An elven woman dashed into Elissa by accident, tearing off her hood and exposing her face to everyone present. The guardsman struck the elf on the back of the head, but stopped at the sight of Elissa. At that moment, a Templar was browsing the market goods, but looked up.

Elissa was frozen in her place. This was really, really, really bad.

"Maker have mercy..." The templar whispered. He then turned toward the Chantry "The Heretic! The Hereti-"

Morrigan froze him solid. Anyone that was speaking or haggling at the market was quiet now.

Elissa shook herself out of her shock. "Run! Now!"

Out of instinct, Elissa punched the guardsman right in the face, and swept up the elven woman in her arms, gritting her teeth at how foolish her decision was. Nows he couldn't defend herself.

There was some confusion in the crowd as they ran past them, but no panic. Some concerned Templars walked out of the Cathedral. The Lord Seeker, only mildly curious as to what was going on, slowly walked with his men to see a group of armed, foreign looking warriors running toward the city gates...

One of them, a young woman...

Andraste's Flame!

She was pushing open the gate doors!

Furiously, he turned to his men "Draw swords! That's the Heretic! After her! Now!"

* * *

The front door was now as hard as ice. It would slow them down.

"Get to the stables!"

Every single one of them mounted onto a horse, and headed north. They couldn't risk heading back to Soldier's Peak, not like this. Nevertheless, Elissa knew the north better. The pursuers needed to be dealt with, one way, or another.

The templars were finally catching up on the road behind them. About twenty four, Elissa counted. The odds were stacked against her allies.

Wynne casted Haste, and their horses suddenly gained in speed. There was a moment of confusion in the animals, but they adjusted to the magic.

Solona grinned, pointing her staff backwards, casting a powerful Lightning Bolt.

The blast itself didn't kill the man, but it knocked him right off his horse, sending him back into the riders behind him. The sudden clash of metal and angry yelling was enough for the horses to panic, and the Templars had to stop their pursuit.

Elissa knew this wouldn't be enough. They would have to lay low for a while, hide in the forests, then resume their quest to Haven.

* * *

**While this scenario might seem implausible, Denerim is pretty lacking in security. Sergeant Kylon makes that clear, along with all the bandits, blood mages, etc. I'd also wager that there are secret entrances into Denerim that a Cousland might know about.**

**Didn't feel like giving my thoughts on Goldanna and her story just yet, but it's pretty much confirmed that Alistair is actually Fiona's child, according to the developers. Maric still probably slept with a servant at Redcliffe, or someone is lying. Who knows?**

**Speaking of developer quotes, it's apparently been mentioned that Loghain had nothing to do with enslaving the elves, and that was all Howe. Yet the ingame conversations with Loghain don't seem to support that. If someone can hunt down whoever said that and give me a source, I'd deeply appreciate it! I don't know, I think the developers really need to straighten things out. The more they say, the less consistent the story is. There's mixups in dates, names, etc, it's a nightmare for building a story in.**

**Bit of a nod to 'All Roads Lead to Denerim' in one of the beginning lines. :)**


	18. Witness

**Somewhere in the Teyrnir of Highever**

**A few days later**

**Camp**

* * *

Going to Soldier's Peak as of right now was out of the question. They could still have scouts on their trail. Any risk to the army they were building could not be tolerated.

The elf's name was Kallian. Kallian Tabris. She was reluctant to speak of herself, especially around humans. Zevran was much more successful in getting information out of her.

"...I'm on the run. For murder."

"And already we have so much in common!" was Zevran's cheerful response.

Kallian uttered a surprised chortle of amusement at those words. "Doubt you can claim you've murdered the Arl of Denerim."

Zevran shrugged "Perhaps not. But I've met many a noble in my line of work. It is indeed, how I have ended up in a predicament such as yours."

Kallian finally opened up about everything. A few months ago, she was to be married, along with her cousin, to suitable mates. Then...

Vaughan came.

"Vaughan." Elissa repeated with disgust, which surprised Kallian.

She was taken, along with Shianni and the other women...

"They..."

Elissa felt disgusted and shocked with every word Kallian spoke. She knew Vaughan to be despicable, but this? This was...this summoned up bad memories. Alistair knowingly held her close as Kallian continued.

"So I killed that bastard!" Kallian stuck her dagger into a tree trunk "Stabbed him, and left him to die, took Shianni out of there, and left. I had to hide though, because I knew the guards were gonna come for me. I did alright...for a while."

Kallian buried her face in her hands "What am I going to do..."

"You can't go back." Zevran was sympathetic, but firm "At least, not by yourself. It would be foolish."

"We are outlaws too, of a kind." Elissa explained "I am a Grey Warden, and these are my companions."

It was time to do their own storytelling, and quite a story it was. Kallian was left dumbstruck by it all. It seemed too fantastic, too crazy to be real.

"So you're who everyone's talking about. And I thought I had a bad reputation."

"Nevertheless, we are the only ones who can help you."

Kallian really hated her life at this very moment. On the one hand, everyone really wanted this shem dead. And how was it any of her business, other than the fact that they just bumped into eachother? Apparently she was just another one of those damned nobles. It did feel good to see one on the run for a change. Why help her? The shems haven't done anything but cause misery for them back home.

And yet...

She DID seem different. Zevran said that she saved her, and as much as she hated to admit, she knew it was the truth. Certainly helped that they shared the same hate of Vaughan. Not to mention, how long could she survive on her own, outside of the city? She wouldn't get far.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"Sounds like you can fight. We need all the help we can get against the darkspawn."

Kallian crossed her arms, staring at the ground in silence for some time, contemplating her options.

This shem was wanted by...everyone. Then again, Kallian confessed, so was she.

"Give me some time to think. I'll stay with you in the meantime."

* * *

**Honnleath**

It had been some time since Elissa fought darkspawn. It reminded her of Ostagar...

She remembered the first time, killing a darkspawn. Seeing one had droven her to considerable fear, and everything else that seemed so important, vengeance, her family, everything...it was still there but...

Justice had told her. Avernus had told her. And she had fully accepted the truth that had dawned on her ever since the Tower of Ishal.

These things were true evil. Not simply corrupt, or selfish, or scheming, or anything else that resembled the failings of mortals, for those faults stemmed from desires, from something that was at least relatable.

These things did not care for power, nor wealth, nor land, nor anything that the living world could offer. They simply existed. Looking into those souless eyes, one could see their empty, aimless malice. To best describe it, it was as if they were an avalanche. Yet to call them a force of nature would be a grave error. No, they were a force of darkness that mocked the natural order. Not so much a race, but as something more comparable to a plague, or a curse. Elissa understood now why they called this a Blight.

And in this, the darkspawn could be only understood to hold one ambition.

To kill. To corrupt. To unravel. To destroy everything. Only when every single inch of Thedas is covered in darkness, disease and corruption, would they cease.

And it was for this reason that she was here, instead of Denerim, proving her innocence. Howe, the fate of Highever, her name and a cherished memory of all she lost...all of that would be worth less than ashes if someone didn't stop the Blight. And who else was there?

Of course, Honnleath had more than darkspawn to contend with. There were also demons. They stood no chance against experienced mages and templar trained warriors. The party didn't stop slaying monsters until every single last one was nothing more than a stain on the ground. The villagers, including Matthias and Amalia, were safe.

"I guess you want that passphrase now." Matthias shook his head "I don't think any good will come of this, but you saved us."

True to his word, when the words were spoken aloud in front of the statue in the center of town, the golem slowly broke out of its stance, looking at the owner of control rod with annoyance.

"I knew the day would come when someone would finally find that control rod."

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

Kallian had her daggers out, but Solona gently pressed her hands down "Calm yourself. We don't want to appear aggressive."

Shale snorted at her "And of COURSE it had to be mages. Typical."

"Not all of us are mages, mind you."

Shale turned back to the owner with puzzlement "I...suppose that it is correct, and yet...it is fascinating."

Alistair sighed. Elissa had that look on her face, the one that said 'You're coming with us' on it. He wondered briefly if Elissa would try to tame a dragon, given the chance?

Yes. She probably would, and that made Alistair even more nervous.

If Alistair was nervous, Kallian was at her wits end. She was traveling with quite the...terrifying group. Forgetting the fact that four here were the first mages she'd ever seen, one of which was a self confessed Blood mage, the other an Apostate, there was also a noblewoman turned possessed Heretic, a Templar turned Grey Warden, an Orlesian Bard turned Zealot, a Qunari, a Crow assassin, and now a Golem?!

In Denerim, anywhere outside of the Alienage, she felt out of place. 'Out of place' was not the proper phrase to describe this.

And yet...they were fighting those...darkspawn. Those things were monstrous. Kallian simply hadn't been prepared for how twisted they were. If they were really going to spread out...would they reach Denerim? Would they reach home?

"Kallian," she muttered to herself "what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

**Somewhere along the Road**

It didn't get any better, to be honest. It was the little party banter that got to Kallian. Morrigan would make fun of Alistair. Or Shale would throw rocks at pigeons-

No. Not rocks, she reminded herself. Boulders. Shale would hurl giant boulders into the air in the hopes of crushing those 'infernal, winged beasts'. One of the boulders almost landed back on that lanky mage Jowan!

Sometimes Alistair and Elissa would whisper to eachother, holding hands. Some of the people in this group didn't approve, she noted. The older mage, Wynne, and Morrigan.

Zevran wouldn't stop talking about Wynne's busom, which made Kallian giggle deviously. Leliana would fuss over Elissa and her hair, who insisted that it was 'just fine', which only intensified the madwoman's efforts. Solona, Jowan and Wynne would all have arguments on how the Circle should operate, with some mocking commentary from Morrigan.

And then there was Sten.

"I do not understand. You are a woman. Why do you fight?"

After ending such a lovely conversation, Kallian took Zevran to the side, and asked plainly "How does your leader endure all of this...stupidity and not go insane?"

Zevran didn't miss a beat "My lovely Kallian, what makes you think she has not, infact, gone crazy?"

Oh. That's right. She's got some kind of spirit trapped in her body, or something like that.

"Truly comforting."

He shrugged, and followed his leader.

Kallian looked down, and smiled at the only other member of her party she felt comfortable with "Well, at least I can talk to you, too."

Dagonet barked at her happily, and she scratched his ear, smiling as he tilted his head in bliss.

Well, it was time to start forming an opinion about this shem she was following.

Seemed to have common decency, at least. She had been fair and respectful to Zevran. Always called him by his name, and not 'knife ear', or some other delightful moniker.

Brave. Had quite the temper. Still, she risked her life to save that kid from the demon in Honnleath. Was often very direct, but could be subtle if she wished. Clearly, she wasn't the person everyone else was making her out to be in Denerim.

Everyone here was following her, and she was still alive. It would be interesting to see where this all goes.

* * *

**Haven**

It didn't take long for there to be trouble. This was not a normal town, and as soon as that was established, there was battle. Every single guard had that insane look in their eyes, the eyes of a reaver. The dragon blood gave them strength, but also robbed them of their sanity.

When Elissa looked at them, she felt she was looking at herself.

The villagers looked at them with fear and open hatred, but kept inside their homes, holding their loved ones close.

Elissa let out an angry hiss, and swept her gaze across the village "Stay in your homes! Your warriors attacked us first, and forced us to kill them. Do not force us to destroy you as well!"

When Elissa entered the chantry, Eirik told her that 'Andraste' would be protected at all costs, and incited his followers to attack. That didn't go over well.

Kallian took the medallion, and after some time searching the place for clues, found a secret room containing a lone figure, strapped to a chair.

"You're not one of them." Genetivi looked relieved "I heard the fighting from here. Who are you?"

"We are...Grey Wardens." Elissa was hesitant to give her name "And you?"

"Genetivi. I'm here to discover the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The Arl of Redcliffe must be saved, and the Grand Cleric in Denerim made aware of what I may discover!"

He was unharmed, mostly. A few bruises, but nothing more. A swipe of the knife, and the bonds that held him were broken.

"I'm so close!" Genetivi's voice was filled with excitement "My research has led me this far. Andraste's final resting place MUST be here!"

"So the ashes are here as well?"

"Yes." Genetivi said with certainty "I know they are here. I believe they are."

That would have to suffice. Genetivi was the best lead they had.

"Let me accompany you. I'm no great warrior, but if the ashes are here, my knowledge might be of use to you!"

Elissa took a look at her companions. She was traveling with quite the impressive group now...

"Alright. But you're staying far in the back of the group with Wynne, our healer. If things look like they 're going bad, run. No heroics. Understand?"

"I do." Genetivi didn't like being coddled, but appreciated the sentiment behind it.

Genetivi marveled at the inscriptions everywhere. So much lost, only to be seen now-

Wynne gently, but firmly pulled him along "I'm sorry, Brother Genetivi, but I'm sure there will be plenty of time to study all of this wonderful architecture another time. Our leader wants to recover the ashes swiftly, to save the Arl."

"Yes. Of course." It was frustrating, but understandable.

There were cultists everywhere, but they were little match against Shale's tremendous might.

"Ahh! More skulls to crush!"

Kallian threw one of her daggers, and it stuck dead center into one of the crazy shems chests.

Solona pointed her staff, and let loose a powerful Fireball into the chasm, incinerating their attackers. Morrigan stepped forward and froze everything solid, while Sten followed up by crushing all the ice and everything trapped within with his greatsword Asala.

There were more Reavers to fight, all howling madly with bloodlust. Elissa met it with a challenging roar of her own, her eyes burning with power. The bravado of her opponents swiftly left them, and Starfang cut them down.

Then there were the dragons. One of them inhaled the air...

"DOWN!"

Kallian felt hard plate armor collide into her, pinning her to the ground. The dragon's inferno was intense with heat and noise.

Elissa was holding her down, and another was between them and the dragon. Alistair's shield was wide enough that it managed to stave off most of the flames.

Shale caught the beast by its neck, and a sickening crunch was heard next.

"You alright?"

Kallian was lifted to her feet, and she nodded "I'm fine."

There were more dragons, but Shale took the brunt of their attacks. Fire was useless against rock, after all. Their hardened scales made it slightly more difficult for fighters to do any damage, but magic was not deterred from this. Fortunately, Starfang was sharp enough.

Only one last obstacle stood before them and the outside.

"You! Intruder! You threaten our sanctum! You threaten Andraste herself! Why do you come here?!"

"We've come for the Ashes!" Elissa stepped forward "My patience has reached its limit. If you intend to speak, speak."

"You have come here for mere ashes?" Kolgrim scoffed "Know this, infidel: Andraste has already been reborn, in all of her heavenly glory."

"Heretic this. Infidel that." Alistair drawled "She has a name, you know. It's Elissa."

Genetivi raised his brow in surprise. Word had spread throughout the Chantry of a heretic by the same name...

A Grey Warden...

"You have committed grave offenses, but perhaps you can still make amends..." Kolgrim contemplated.

"Whatever he offers, let us at least consider it. I, for one, do not look forward to slaughtering any more of these...people." Morrigan crossed her arms.

"On the other side of this mountaintop lies the door to your ashes. An immortal guardian blocks the way, denying the truth of our risen Andraste. When she is ready, she will descend upon the nations of men in her fiery glory!"

Genetivi's eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he needn't have bothered. Elissa arrived to the same conclusion.

"I see. Andraste has been reborn as a powerful High Dragon."

Kolgrim raised up a vial of dark liquid "Andraste has guided you here. That much is certain. The Guardian will let you pass. This holds the prophetess's holy blood, and blood holds power, and knowledge. If you pour Andrastes blood back into the ashes, Andraste's full power will awaken, the shackles of her past life finally broken! If you do this, not only shall you be forgiven, but we shall induct you into our order, as Andraste's true champions! We shall offer you that same knowledge and power!"

"And there you go!" Zevran cheered "We take their deal, become stronger, and don't have to paint the walls with their blood. It's a win-win."

"It offers power." Shale was considering it "Would this not be particularly useful against the darkspawn?"

"Indeed." Morrigan agreed "Tis only the sensible thing to do."

"How can you say that?!" Leliana whirled on her "Defiling the Ashes of Andraste? I will not be a part of this."

"Well...let's just be sure what he's exactly offering." Jowan added "I'm a blood mage, but even I know you have to be careful."

Alistair shook his head "I have the feeling this is a really, really bad idea."

Genetivi felt his world spinning. This was blasphemy! And the fate of Andraste's Ashes rested in the hands of this stranger. She seemed a decent person, but the Chantry had declared her a Heretic...

Would she-

"Not a chance." Elissa drew her greatsword.

"Oh thank the Maker..." Genetivi sighed.

"Ignoring the fact that I need the Ashes, I find worshipping a high dragon to be silly and idiotic, and your plan even more so. Dragon blood increases power, but slowly causes the user to lose their grip on reality." She turned back to explain to some of her dissapointed companions "Not worth the risk. There are more important things than power, and that's having control of that power. You've led innocent people here to suffer and die, to protect your little coven. I'm not the religious sort, but there is something I adhere to..."

She called upon Justice. His power flowed through her body, lighting up the caverns.

"It's called justice."

The remaining cultist members made an impressive last stand, Genetivi noted, but they were outnumbered, and outmatched.

Genetivi watched with naked concern as Jowan used blood magic to fuel his darker spells. There was also the apostate, who transformed into a bear to maul and rend her foes.

Kolgrim squared off against Elissa. The dragon blood flowing through his veins made him a dangerous adversary, even for a Spirit Warrior. Unfortunately, Kolgrim fought with his rage, an unthinking, out of control savage. Elissa, too, fought with her rage, but harnessed it, made it useful.

Elissa feinted, then slashed at his armor, drawing more blood. Kolgrim had dealt her two glancing blows, but she had dealt him seven.

Kolgrim let out a vicious warcry, and tried to sever her head with the axe. With frightening speed, she ducked under the attack, slamming Starfang into his gut, forcefully cutting at his chest. Elissa spun around the man as he stood stunned by the pain, and plunged her blade into the back of his heart.

"Ugh..."

As Elissa discovered, Reavers were dangerous opponents. As long as their vital organs were intact, they could withstand blows that lesser men could not. Infact, they grew more powerful, the closer they were to death's door.

She twisted it for good measure to ensure the hearts destruction, before brutally yanking out Starfang, and swinging with all her might, yelling the last cry of victory as Kolgrim's head rolled on the floor.

"I..." Genetivi stuttered "I worried that-"

"I suppose I owe you a proper introduction, Brother Genetivi." Elissa admitted "I am indeed Elissa Cousland. Ask me what you wish, but be quick. I've told this tale too many times before, and I have a duty to complete."

* * *

**Changed it so Genetivi is not so wounded, and he can see everything that Elissa does. Who knows? Maybe he's well enough to undergo the Gauntlet himself!**

**A Tabris origin would be really, REALLY wary of accepting any help from a Cousland, no matter how well intentioned she might be. Thankfully, Elissa is a woman, and Kallian sees that her interests don't run toward other women, or she might have just up and left.**

**School comes up in less than a month, and some things have popped up for me, so I might have to take a break in the future, from this story and Reckoning. I'm not exactly sure yet, so I shall let you know ASAP!**

**I simply cannot WAIT to write the next chapter, so you will definitely get that from me.**


	19. Dragonslayers

**The Mountain Top**

The High Dragon announced its presence loudly, flapping its wings and roaring into the sky above. Everyone instinctively ducked as it flew overhead, finally landing on a clear space on high ground. It decided to lower its head, as if it were resting, but it was clearly looking at the group with interest.

"That is a creature I could respect." Shale mused "May we crush it?"

Elissa peered back at it, weighing her options...

Could a single person sneak past, to the other side of the mountain? Possibly. But then they would be alone to face any other dangers where the Ashes may dwell. Sending any more than one would probably garner the attention of the High Dragon. Not all of them were graceful bards, assassins or thieves.

A second option would be to send word to Soldier's Peak for reinforcements. With a sufficient number...

No. It would take too long, for starters. Two, such a large army wouldn't go unnoticed through the countryside. They'd be a sitting duck between the Seekers and the royal army. That's not even counting the darkspawn. Risk an army of the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden to kill an overgrown lizard and claim some holy relic? Insanity.

If that was insanity, the third option was complete lunacy. Take it on themselves, with what they have. The odds were... well, the odds were stacked against them, but the odds of winning were not non-existant, at least. They had Shale, and four powerful, competent mages, one of which was a blood mage. If the High Dragon could be bound to the earth, they stood a chance of bringing it down. Their weapons were sharp enough to pierce their scales...

But again, that all hinged on brining it down, and keeping it down.

"Alright, here's the situation."

She explained her inner thoughts, and the reactions were much as she expected.

"You want to try and kill that thing?!" Kallian was agape "You get points for bravery, but you're crazy."

"How do any of you expect to slay the Archdemon if you cannot slay the Ataashi?" Sten argued.

"Agreed. T'would be good practice..." Morrigan muttered to herself. She had finished reading her mother's grimoire. What had been contained within was beyond horrifying. Morrigan was waiting for the right time to tell Elissa, but this would serve as a good opportunity to see what she was willing to endure. If she would endure this, Morrigan felt confident that Elissa would slay Flemeth, for she, too, could shapeshift into a dragon.

"Here's the plan of attack." Elissa explained "The most important thing we need to do is get it out of the air. If we don't, it will roast us repeatedly while staying at a safe distance. The wings need to be crippled, then we kill it."

"What about an enchanted arrow?" Leliana offered.

Elissa thought it over, then shook her head "As good a shot you are, that thing flies too fast, and arrows have a limited range. Even a ballistae would have a hard time puncturing it mid flight. But you can certainly try."

"Magic, then." Solona nodded "Avernus and I have talked about strategy against the Archdemon. While some of that doesn't apply here, I know of one spell that might work to our advantage..."

The spell was discussed at length. With enough power, it could work against something as large as the High Dragon. It would also render the user a noncombatant for the rest of the fight, if they could even cast that large of a spell in the first place.

"M-maybe I could try..." Jowan offered.

"No. I need you when the Dragon is down. Exploit any wounds with blood magic. Cripple it. Kill it, if you can. Solona, you'll cast the spell. I need you, Wynne, to cast protective magic and heal anyone who is burned or otherwise injured. Morrigan: When it's down, freeze the wings. That's the priority."

Elissa turned to the non mages "That's where we come in. Once those wings are frozen, they need to be destroyed."

"I'll take care of it." Zevran nodded. He had garnered enough knowledge from the dragons in the caverns to note their weak points. Detroying a brittle, frozen wing would be satisfying.

"I'll get its attention once its on the ground." Alistair stood upright "Give the rest of you enough time to kill it."

"That's...very brave of you," Elissa felt a little moved "but unnecessary. Shale is the best one suited to withstand any attacks."

"How fortunate for me." Shale sarcastically rumbled.

"The rest of us need to strike swiftly. Poisons won't do much, it would take rivers of poison for anything to be effective. Aim for the eyes to cripple it further. Watch for its talons, and of course, mind its firebreathing! Aim to destroy either the head, or the heart."

Genetivi watched them all with amazement, especially this Elissa Cousland. He had listened to her entire story, and felt himself troubled. The Chantry had clearly committed wrongdoing. He felt uneasy about the company she traveled with, and the choices she made, but this woman was no threat or danger to the Maker. Infact, she was working to clear the way for the last resting place of Andraste, completing his work!

Faith had to be balanced with reason, with a search for the truth. It almost sounded blasphemous, but Genetivi was as much of a scholar as he was a servant of the Maker. And the truth was that this brave woman, and her companions, were about to face off against a terrible creature...

"Dagonet, stay with Genetivi inside the caverns."

Her mabari whined loudly, protesting.

"There's little you can do. If we fail...if I die, you need to protect him, and lead him to Soldiers Peak, to tell everyone what happened. Do you understand?"

His ears lowered in shame, he hesitantly did as his mistress commanded, and walked toward Genetivi.

"I should at least stay where I can see." Genetivi's words had some steel "If the worst happens, I want to say that I was a witness."

"Stay close to the door then."

Elissa turned back to her comrades, regretting that she didn't bring more Wardens here. This would serve as an excellent experience, bringing down a High Dragon...

* * *

Everyone was in their positions, and Elissa gave the order to draw its attention. A single arrow was loosed, slowly descending, until it struck the High Dragon in its belly. A small wound, but a wound, nevertheless.

The massive body moved, then flapped its wings. It scanned the ground, looking for the one who injured it. It soared higher, roaring in fury at the insolent ones who would dare provoke its wrath.

A lone figure stood in the center. Frail looking. The dragon flapped upwards slightly, then hurtled toward it with frightening, murderous speed.

Steadying herself, Solona spoke the incantation, power amassing at the tip of her staff. This spell was not particularly complex, and normally did not require as much lyrium to function on a regular sized target. However, on something as large as a High Dragon, it probably wouldn't work the normal way. Yet even with all of the lyrium, there was a chance it might not be enough...

The High Dragon was inhaling for a massive breath attack.

Solona, sweating profusely, pointed the staff at the apex of her power. The eruption of sound shook the mountain, rocks tumbling down a threat of an avalanche.

A single green orb of light hurtled toward the dragon. The monster was already flinging itself full momentum at its prey, which was part of the plan. Elissa was counting on its aggressive nature and speed. Therefore, it could not dodge the spell in time.

The powerful, enhanced Mass Paralysis spell froze the creature in its form for a few seconds.

Solona immediately collapsed, losing consciousness.

Screeching in anger at how it had been tricked, the dragon tried to right itself in time, but it was too late. It crashed into the earth, shaking some off their feet, and throwing sand and dust into the air as it grinded across the ground, toward a limp Solona.

Kallian was the one who reached her in time. She picked her up, and pulled her just out of the dragons path. Elissa ran right toward her, drawing her greatsword.

"Get her to safety! We'll take the dragon down!"

A deafening, vengeful roar swept away the dust. The dragon was a little bloodied, and limping on one of its legs, but still very much alive.

"Now!"

A crow swept down to the left of the beast, and much to the monsters surprise, transformed into another attacker.

"Ha!" Morrigan sneered, pointing her staff. A cone of ice shot out, freezing much of the wing solid.

It swiped at her with one of its claws, but she nimbly dodged it. Something hard struck at its face, and it turned to see a very large, rocklike creature taunting it.

"Come! I shall turn it into a stain upon the ground!" Shale raised another fist.

It snapped its jaws, trying to crush the rock thing, but found that it was simply too sturdy. Shale struck it again with a punch after breaking free, further enraging the dragon.

There were attacks from all directions, now. Arrows landing on its belly, wings, and even head. Sharp objects were poking at its belly, or trying to cut at its frozen wing. Annoyances. The spells, however, were causing it considerable pain. Something was exacerbating the open wound on its belly.

Jowan strained from the effort. It simply wasn't a big enough injury. He could sense its blood, but he needed more to work with.

"Anaam esaam Qun!"

A greatsword sliced a bit of flesh from the dragons head, and it squealed in pain. An eye had been sliced. It struck out with another claw, this time finding purchase. A grunt, and a tumble, and the attacker was on the ground.

Leliana tried to ready another arrow, but the tail lashed out, sending Leliana flying. Her head hit something hard, and her world spun.

The dragon picked Shale up, and flung him across the mountain top, far away.

"Damnit!" Elissa ground her teeth. "I'll grab its attention! Destroy the wings!"

Elissa centered her greatsword, and brought her full spiritual strength out. The High Dragon tilted its head in curiosity for a moment, and lunged with a feral bite.

She was too fast, however. Elissa tried to counter with a swing, but missed. The High Dragon was wary of this strange one, not allowing itself to be exposed for a counter attack.

Elissa rushed forward, but the Dragon swiped out with its claw. Her reflexes made it a glancing blow, and her whitesteel-silverite armor absorbed much of the blow. It still bloody hurt. A lot.

It felt like getting hit by a ballistae. She immediately rolled backwards, and she gasped out in pain. A claw had managed to puncture the armor, and draw blood.

It was at that moment that several things happened.

"Andraste...lend me strength..." Leliana weakly whispered. The projectile was loosed, carrying several runes on the arrowhead. It lanced through the air with deadly speed and force...

Seeing that Wynne was too busy tending to Sten, and that Jowan was still focusing on the wound, Morrigan had finally readied a powerful Chain Lightning...

Zevran darted up to a confused Alistair, jumping on his shoulder, and threw a powerful incendiary bomb...

All three attacks landed in the same place.

The frozen wing was electrocuted, shattered, and then incinerated in a fiery explosion. A horrid scream deafened the attackers, causing some to drop their weapons and cover their ears from the pain.

The wing was crippled, and damaged, but Elissa wanted to make sure. Invoking her spirit, she jumped up, circling around her foe, launched herself at the side, and drove her sword deep into the belly. It shook at the wound, but she held on, trying to climb further up...

The dragon had had enough. It decided to incinerate everything, slowly moving its head in a full circle around the mountaintop. The attackers either scrambled for cover, or stood close to it, risking either getting eaten or being flattened by its massive body.

Leliana couldn't quite escape some of the flames, and she screamed. Wynne managed to extinguish them with some ice magic, and immediately set about healing the injuries as the bard scrambled for proper cover.

It inhaled and exhaled, torching everything. It was a test of speed and endurance to escape the dragons fiery wrath.

Kallian gained high ground, trying to pelt the other eye with arrows, but it was simply too small a target.

"Hey!" Alistair tapped his shield with his sword "Right over here!"

The dragon immediately spit fire at the insolent creature, but it crouched, hiding behind its shield. Something else was shielding it...magic.

Jowan now had plenty more to work with. He could weaken it, cause it more pain, but he couldn't quite kill it. Drops of blood flowed in the air from his efforts.

Alistair had the opening he needed. Dodging a bite, he instead caught hold of the head...

And was lifted off the ground.

"Maker!" Alistair swore, holding on for dear life. It swung madly, trying to shake him off, every moment threatening to fling him into the air, only to land and shatter every bone in his body.

Alistair heard a slice, and then he was quickly deafened by another scream from the dragon, as it shook its head in agony.

Elissa had severed the wing, and centered the tip of her sword over the spine. With a push, the blade sunk into flesh and scale. And to add even more injury, the energy surrounding her body flared up. With a vicious shout, she sawed the blade across the body, finally slicing out. The blade glowed, enchanted with her power. A massive wound covered where the dragons back used to be.

The dragon screamed again, an even more ugly sound, the creature being close to death.

"Right!"

Alistair flung himself over the neck, clasped his sword with both hands, and drove it down.

A final shriek, and the neck slammed down onto the ground. Alistair tumbled off, landing on his back. The next thing he saw was a woman in silver/blue armor, tumbling down the dragons body, right toward him.

"Oh."

She collapsed right on Alistair.

"Ooof! Ow..."

Alistair was only faintly aware of the others closing in. Elissa was in his arms, on the ground, pinning him down to the earth.

She was covered in blood, her hair was a mess, and she was more beautiful in this moment than anything he could dare to conjure.

"You're an impossibly brave and foolish man, challenging a dragon like that." She whispered.

"Ditto. Well, without the man part. You know what I mean."

Rolling her eyes, she lifted herself off the ground, and helped him off his feet.

"We are ridiculously awesome." Zevran put his hands on his hips, admiring the work they accomplished. "We, are dragonslayers now."


	20. Trial by Fire

**Writers' block has become my personal bane lately. Sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Last Flight is out! I'll be reading it soon...**

**It's about 1 1/2 weeks from school! I've much to do. So...yeah, sorry guys. Don't think I'll be able to finish either of my stories before then. I have every intention of finishing them, however. It just might take some time.**

* * *

**The Mountaintop**

They all needed to rest. Hours of healing magic, washing wounds, checking their armor, and of course, dividing the loot!

The dragons head was severed, the flesh burned away with intense flames. The skull would be a trophy of theirs. Shale had no qualms holding such a prize. The hide and scales would come in handy for making new armor...

There was also an offering pile of gold and trinkets, no doubt sacrifices by Kolgrim and his mad cult to appease 'Andraste'.

The only person who wanted to enter the Gauntlet right away was Genetivi, but he knew better. Everyone was very merry to be alive, but some were extremely upset...

Elissa checked over everyone like an obsessed mother, of course feeling solely responsible for the cost of the battle, as opposed to the dragon itself, who hindered their quest.

"The plan was a success, mostly." Sten crossed his arms "The Archdemon, however, will not fight alone. It will hide behind oceans of darkspawn."

"We didn't have our army either, though." Alistair pointed out.

"True."

Genetivi walked straight up to Elissa "That was incredible of you. You and your friends are brave. It's like the Maker himself sent you here to ensure this was all possible."

Elissa rose an eyebrow "Yes. Send in a Heretic to do his work. Seems plausible."

"I don't know what you've done, but you saved my life, and I won't soon forget it. Now come, let us end our quest, and save the Arl."

* * *

**The Gauntlet**

"Welcome, pilgrim."

A ghost? A spirit? Elissa wanted to reach for her sword, but something held her back.

He smiled sadly at her.

"I have been waiting a long time for you to arrive. You, who come seeking the Ashes of Andraste."

"You are...a guardian?"

He nodded "I am here to protect Andraste from those who would bring harm to her. Only the worthy may pass."

Elissa nodded, looking at the others behind her.

"If you seek the Ashes, you must first be found worthy. The Gauntlet does this."

A test.

"Before I allow you to pass, there is something I must know. I see that the road you have traveled has not been easy. There is much suffering, your suffering, and the suffering of others."

The Guardians expression turned soulful, pitying "As the last of your family, you believe you have sundered your soul, your name synonymous with treachery and evil. You feel that you are unworthy of revering Andraste, and yet you are here. And even as a pariah, you seek to fulfill your quest: to destroy the Archdemon and end the Blight. Deep down, you know that this quest will claim not only your life, but your very soul-"

"**Stop**."

Silence in the holy chamber, and then a sigh.

"I know what it is that you ask, and the answer is yes."

Alistair turned to her, confused. The Guardian nodded.

"It is as I expected. You do not fear death. You pray for oblivion. In truth, you care for Ferelden and its people even as they despise you, and you wish to save them. However, you also desire an end. Why else would you, a 'heretic', come to Andrastes final resting place, if only to seek your death?"

"Elissa..." Leliana whispered, her voice mournful.

Alistair spun Elissa around by her shoulders to face him "Please, in the name of Andraste tell me that's not true."

"I could, but it would be a lie." was the cold, almost detached response.

There was something in her eyes that horrified Alistair. She could be so fiery, determined, full of life. Now? Thinking of the future, of what awaited her after this was all over? She had no drive. The light in her eyes were dead.

She reached up, gently, but firmly prying his hand off her shoulder. She held it close to her cheek, closing her eyes. Finally, she released him from her grasp. He looked shocked, hurt.

"My life is cheap now, and there are far more important things, like saving Ferelden. If I can do that, then my life is well spent."

Elissa turned back to the Guardian, who was not finished.

"You blame yourself for many things, and have accepted death as a punishment. So you have come here, forsaking hope. Yet, it is the Maker's place to judge the worth of your soul, not the Chantry. If you cast away hope, you will not succeed. Remember this, pilgrim."

The Guardian continued on, asking everyone about their personal lives. He questioned Wynne on her view of the Chantry, after seeing decades of its ugly side, and now this. Leliana was interrogated on the depth of her faith, if she was a charlatan who merely claimed the Maker spoke to her. Or Jowan, if he failed his friend Solona by putting her and Lily at risk. Genetivi too, was asked if he felt responsible for the death of so many by trying to find this holy place.

Some, like Morrigan, Sten or Zevran, refused to answer his questions, or answered them quickly so as not to reveal too much of their past.

Others, the Guardian did not ask at all, like Dagonet or Shale. He merely smiled, nodding to them. In Dagonets case, he asked only to continue helping his mistress on her path, to which Dagonet happily barked in agreement.

Solona and Kallian both replied no to their respective questions.

"No, I did everything I could to save lives in the Tower. The fault lies with the Templars, who pushed us so hard, and ourselves as well, not to mention Uldred."

Kallian was less tactful.

"Bullshit I failed Shianni! It was Vaughans fault, not mine!"

She didn't really know how she felt about Elissa's answer, but Kallian was tired of all these questions trying to pry at their guilt or doubts.

The Guardian nodded, and stepped to one side "The way is open. Good luck, and may you all find what you seek."

Elissa turned to all of them "I will not force any of you to walk with me. Some of you aren't even believers. Those who wish to proceed...follow me."

* * *

Yet all of them followed her. For some, like Genetivi or Leliana, their faith compelled them to go. Others followed Elissa out of loyalty, like Alistair. Some did indeed hesitate, but Sten was bound by honor, even if this was complete nonsense. Even Morrigan followed, also believing it to be nonsense, but finding herself curious nevertheless.

Eight spirits of the past were up against the walls, and each asked a question. Genetivi was invaluable here, for he held many answers. Those he did not have, others deduced for themselves.

All eight spirits were appeased, and the door ahead opened.

Elissa stepped forward, and as soon as she passed the threshold into the other room, a great torrent of wind threatened to knock her off balance.

After recovering, she wiped her eyes, and looked around. Everyone was gone!

"Alistair? Dagonet? Where are you?!"

Vanished. Gone without a trace. Was this part of the Gauntlet?

"My dearest child."

Elissa immediately jumped back from the familiar words and drew her sword, pointing it at the source of the voice. A voice that should no longer be among the living...

And yet, standing before her...

"No." She shook her head, her sword arm threatening to stab what was causing her such distress "No! You're not real! Why do you torment me, spirit! Begone!"

"Hush, pup..." Bryce soothed.

"Stop it!" Bitter tears started to form at her eyes.

"Elissa, my darling girl, this is no illusion. You know I speak the truth. Don't be afraid."

He approached, gently lowering the arm that was holding her sword. She did not fight back. Instead, it fell from her grasp, clanging on the cold stone floor. She walked into her fathers' embrace, sobbing into his shoulders, as his arms wrapped around her.

"No more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain, and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go. It is time."

"I can't..."

"You must." Bryce whispered, holding his daughter even closer "Be strong, Elissa. What happened to us was not your doing. We love you so much...burden yourself no more with our passing. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. I have faith in you. I trust you completely to carry on our name, no matter how others seek to tarnish it. Go, and do your duty as a Cousland. Most of all, know that our love goes with you."

A few lingering moments, a gust of air, and his presence was no more. Elissa was alone, once again...

The pain was sharp, and constant, but it was slowly giving way to something else. Was it acceptance? Resolve?

Whatever it was, it compelled her to pick up her sword, and continue into the next room.

* * *

Empty...

She was suddenly assaulted with visions...

The Landsmeet Chamber! Covered...in blood. Flames eating up the curtains on the wall. There were bodies strewn everywhere. She could recognize some of the faces, and for some reason, she knew why they perished...

Many of them were sworn to service to the Couslands, and had not acted- no, even worse, they had allowed Rendon Howe so much power...

Several Highever Banns and minor lords...

Bryland...

Habren...

There were others too...

Bann Ceorlic...

Ser Cauthrien...

Maker's Breath! The entire Howe family was part of the slaughter. Thomas, Delilah, and Nathaniel!

There was Lord Seeker Lambert, his head on the ground...

Bann Esmerelle...

Lord Eddelbrek...

The bodies were leading right to the throne...and she saw the last of the gory scene. There were three heads on pikes next to the throne...

Queen Anora, Teryn Loghain, and Rendon Howe.

A lone figure was ascending to the throne, clad in bloodstained armor, her hair a familiar hue. Finally, she turned around, and sat down, her gauntlets resting comfortably.

Elissa saw herself, from the outside. Did she always look so cold, so full of rage? The doppleganger she saw was taking in the carnage, with grim satisfaction. All who had either opposed her, or who had chosen inaction, suffered terrible vengeance, along with every single Howe.

The real Elissa felt somewhat disturbed by all of this. She felt not a stir of pity for the likes of Rendon. But...

Would her rage carry her to this madness? Was this a warning?

Suddenly, the dopplegangers head snapped up, and her eyes burned, but not with the blue of Justice. No, they glowed an ominous, demonic red, empowered by something else...

Without pause, the illusion shattered, but the doppleganger was still in the room with her.

Elissa drew her greatsword just in time to prevent a decapitation. Her foe was merciless, swift, and strong. No words were spoken. There was a cold, unfeeling hatred behind those eyes, as if there was an emptiness in her opponents soul that couldn't be filled. The need for **Vengeance** would consume her, and everything she regarded as an enemy or threat, until nothing was left.

Was this her test? Was this her hatred manifested? The hatred she held for her foes, and for herself?

Whatever the truth, it was winning. The real Elissa was trying every single trick she knew, but her demonic counterpart predicted each move.

She couldn't win by strength of arms. Not like this. The young noblewoman tried her best to clear her mind...

That's it! Clear her mind of anger, of everything else...

A long breath...her opponent was drawing near, readying for another assault.

Elissa dodged the stab, and swung out. The phantom immediately vanished, having finally been bested, and rather easily now.

Having bested her darker side, she had more questions. Could she forgive herself, as well as some of her enemies?

Howe, of course, had to die for his crimes. To forgive him would insult the memory of so many innocents, no matter his reasons. Justice demanded his death. What of the others? What of Loghain, who had chosen to reward him? Or Anora, who was merely a silent spectator while her father seized the Regency, while darkspawn tore the land apart? What of the rest of the Bannorn, who selfishly and foolishly fought amongst themselves, forgetting the threat of both Rendon Howe and the Blight?

Perhaps...

Perhaps it wasn't about forgiveness.

Perhaps it was about self control, of not letting her passions drive her actions. It was something to think about. She did not wish poor Delilah dead, who was clearly innocent. Of the others? She was uncertain...

But the lesson was not lost on her: not to lose control, to become a monster. It was something she thought of long before even setting foot in this place. Justice was a part of her, now. Time would tell if it was the right choice, or if she would stray from her path...

* * *

In the next chamber, everyone was waiting for her. The mood was somber, and few words were spoken. The next chamber relied on faith in others, as they each had to stand on a pedestal, with only one person walking across a magical platform. A strange test, to be sure.

When Elissa crossed to the other side, the bridge hardened for everyone else, and they proceeded to the final chamber.

A large column of flame split the room into uneven halves. On the other side was a statue of Andraste, bathed in light from the outside.

There was a pedestal with an inscription on it:

**"Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight."**

A lesson of humility.

Zevran started to undress.

"What ARE you doing?" Solona looked horrified.

"Our trial is clear." He shrugged "We must all cast aside wordly possessions. I must say, I am starting to enjoy the pursuits of a religious life!" He unbuckled his belt "I am so very moved. I feel so close to the Maker now! Why not join me, Solona? We could show our devotion to Andraste right here-"

A solid fist slugged him in the shoulder, and he grinned back at Kallian.

"D-do we really have to?" Jowan stuttered, quite red in the face.

"I suppose we do." Elissa nodded.

Alistair groaned "Ugh, Maker's Breath."

"I'm honestly worried more about the raging hot fire in front of us." Elissa started to take off her gauntlets.

Someone had to take the lead. Unsurprisingly, it was Zevran. After that, everyone started to remove their armor, clothing or robes. Kallian was deeply relieved that no one was peaking. As soon as others had unveiled themselves, it became easier for the most reluctant to follow. Finally, the last individual was completely unclothed.

Elissa inhaled and exhaled. A test of faith. The Guardian spoke of hope. She had precious little to spare, but was willing to pass through the flames.

A hand stopped her.

"We'll go together."

Elissa nodded to Alistair. Summoning her courage, she took a step into the flames, not stopping. The sensation was nothing like she had ever experienced before. The weariness of the battle with the dragon, or with the doppleganger earlier, was gone. She felt completely rejuvenated, the injuries slowly closing up, as if healed with magic.

Others followed suit, Leliana first.

As soon as everyone was on the other side, the Guardian reappeared, his smile slowly greeting everyone, before it rested on Elissa.

"You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet. You have walked the path of Andraste, and like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proved yourselves worthy, pilgrims, and thus, each of you may take a pinch of the Ashes for yourselves."

With a hand, he pointed to the Urn.

"Approach the Sacred Ashes! May Andraste guide you."

Another flash, and he was gone.

Some returned to quickly put back on their clothes. Others, like Leliana, Wynne, Genetivi, or Elissa, lingered for a moment.

"Words cannot express what I feel...I will never forget this moment." Wynne whispered.

Elissa turned around, hesitantly, from the Sacred Urn, to put on enough of her clothes and armor to be decent. She then reapproached the Urn, a pouch ready for a pinch of the ashes.

"Everyone is walking out of here with a pinch of the Ashes. That's an order. It's your prize for helping us thus far, and it may save your life one day."

The Ashes felt very warm to the touch. A pinch for herself, and a pinch for her loyal and faithful mabari. He barked happily, wagging his tail. The second pouch would be placed in his pack.

As soon as everyone had a pinch of the Ashes, a question was raised.

"Whose Ashes are we going to use for Arl Eamon?"

That was a very good question. Elissa supposed that she ought to-

"I will." Alistair volunteered.

Alistair could see that Elissa wanted to protest, but she held her peace.

"Oh, stop." Shale sighed "I have no need of a memory of the honored dead. Take mine."

"Shale, it's your prize." Elissa argued softly "It belongs to you."

That caught the golem by surprise "I...appreciate its offer, but it is unnecessary. What use would I have with a curative? I am made of stone, if it does not remember."

Elissa smirked at Shales' sarcasm "Well...if you insist."

"I do. Now, let us begone from this terribly depressing place, and find something else to crush into a fine paste."

* * *

**If the PC can pass the test, and let it be reminded that the PC has the potential to be the most psychopathic, deplorable, inhuman scum ever to walk the earth, then I don't see why the others can't. **

**I just did an entire playthrough of DAO, and tried to explore the dialogue as much as I could. Eamon really doesn't like Anora, from what I could tell. He certainly does give the impression that he didn't like the Orlesians during the Occupation, but he was in the Free Marches at the time! I sense lies. ****You can actually prevent Eamon from becoming Chancellor, and still be Queen. Granted, this is all gameplay, and that wouldn't happen in real life, but still, very interesting. **


	21. Restoration

**Redcliffe Castle**

Eamon felt the surge of life, and felt completely rejuvenated. He was slow to open his eyes, after so much...

The first thing he saw was his brother, Teagan.

"Brother! You have been deathly ill!"

"Uhhh..." Eamon groaned. He saw others in his bedroom "Teagan? Isolde? Is that you?"

"I am here, husband."

Suddenly he felt a panic "Where's Connor!?"

"He lives." A new voice answered.

A young woman, clad in white, silver and blue armor. Her face betrayed only a moment of anger, and then it quickly faded. Next to him was another figure in armor, blonde hair.

"Is that...Alistair?"

"Are you alright, my Arl?"

Teagan crouched down "Brother, much has transpired since you have been ill."

Eamon nodded, frowning "Tell me everything."

* * *

There was simply too much to absorb, and Teagan was not the only one who spoke. Eamon repeated the essentials in his mind. What took precedence was the failed battle of Ostagar. Cailan was dead.

Loghain was responsible for his condition. That young tutor Jowan had poisoned him. Connor was a mage, and had...summoned a demon to try and save him. It ended in bloodshed. Much of his village was destroyed, many dead. The survivors were angry.

The Blight was spreading, and it had already consumed a good deal of the south.

No one had been put forward as King. Loghain and Howe were fighting a civil war, attempting to rally everyone under Queen Anora.

Howe was now Loghains right hand, and the Couslands were all dead. Well, not all. The last one was staring at her, and he owed her his life. Well, the life of his wife, son, brother, and home, to be completely honest. Furthermore, she was now one of the last Grey Wardens, branded an Orlesian traitor, and a heretic.

She had already rallied the Circle and Highever as allies, and wanted his help to crush the Blight.

An interesting ally. Miss Cousland had clearly changed last he saw her. She was very curt, now, and radiated anger with every action, but it was understandable, given what she had gone through.

It seemed she did not know the truth, and Eamon was happy to leave it at that. The alliance between Celene and Cailan would have strengthened Ferelden beyond measure. That plan had failed, but...

"You have saved my life, my family, and my home." Eamon said with complete sincerity "There is little I can give that could equal that, but I do solemnly swear to aid you both against Loghain and Howe."

"Thank you, my Arl." Elissa replied, also with sincerity.

His smile did turn into a frown "I understand that Jowan is in your custody."

"He is. I understand that you may feel I've overstepped my authority, and that you wish justice on one who has wronged you. The Blight, however, is something that we can no longer ignore. I recruited him into the ranks of the Grey Wardens in order to fight the darkspawn, and find death in battle. He will die, my Arl, but I felt it best for him to die in a way that serves Ferelden best. I should also mention that he aided us in the quest to heal you with the Sacred Ashes."

Eamon was still not pleased, but he slowly nodded "I can see the need for powerful allies, questionable though they might be. Very well. I hope you do not fall a similiar fate, Lady Cousland."

Eamon stared into the firepit, contemplating his options. Yes, this was the best solution.

"I see only one recourse to our problems. We must call for a Landsmeet, and put Alistair forward as a contender for the throne."

Alistair felt his jaw slacken. Elissa, however, closed her eyes, not surprised by this in the slightest. _Poor Alistair._

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Alistair managed to blurt out.

"Are you certain this is best, Eamon?" Teagans voice betrayed his skepticism.

"I am." Eamon nodded, the plan formulated in his mind.

"Oh. Well. That's just dandy. Glad to see that my entire life has once again been laid out for me."

Elissa looked over at Alistair. She should have seen this coming. Alistair had snapped, and she could immediately see why.

"Alistair?" Eamon raised a brow.

"In case you haven't forgotten," Alistair grated out "I was told my entire life 'You are not the heir. You can't be King.' And you know what? I don't WANT to be King, Eamon."

"I am sorry Alistair, but what you want may not coincide with the best interests of Ferelden. Surely you must see that the circumstances are different now."

Elissa was a bit shocked from the expression on Alistairs face. She really hadn't seen him like this before.

Alistair suddenly approached Eamon with frightening speed, lifting up a fist.

"Alistair, don't!" Teagan raised up his hands.

Eamons' lips parted at the surprise attack. Alistair stopped his fist halfway and stood frozen there, stuck in indecision. The anger was still there, but Elissa could see that his heart was breaking.

"I thought you **cared**!" Alistair exploded "I thought you cared about me! We did so much to help you! We saved Redcliffe, Connor, Isolde, and everyone else. I fought a bloody dragon to save you, because I thought you'd help us beat back the Blight! But oh no! Far be it from any silly old darkspawn to get in the way of the oh-so-important Landsmeet, and who gets to be King! And completely forget the fact that I was never even raised to BE King! I grew up in your stables, Eamon. And I thought it was fine, because I wasn't supposed to feel all high and mighty." His voice started to crack "W-what I really wanted, what I still want, is to feel like I have a family. But...I guess that doesn't really matter any more, does it?"

"Alistair-" Teagan soothed, trying to put an arm on him.

Alistair quickly rebuked him "No, Teagan! Just stop it! Everyone told me I'm not supposed to be King, and after all this time being away from here, raised in the Chantry," he glared right at Isolde "fighting darkspawn like I should, one of the first words I hear from you, Eamon, is that I have to be King now? Well, here's a shocker for you: **I'm leaving!"**

"What?!" Eamon was completely caught off guard from that response.

Elissa's lips parted a bit in surprise.

"Leave to where?" Teagan looked truly concerned now.

Alistair threw his hands up in frustration "I don't know! Anywhere but here! I'm tired, angry, and really upset with all of you! So just... leave me alone!"

He gave Elissa one final look, his angry gaze softening a little. Then, he turned around, and promptly stormed out of Redcliffe Castle, not caring if anyone saw him crying on the way out.

And cried he did.

She was right! She had been right all along! Eamon didn't care one fig about him. He would always be the same inconvenient bastard of Maric, except now he was going to be King, with Isolde and Eamon always telling him what to do, how to think-

It made him sick!

He ran, sobbing the entire time. He ran as far as he could, not caring where he ended up. All that he knew, was that nobody really loved him, or cared about what he wanted. Not Goldanna, not Eamon, not anyone...

He would never have a family. He would never belong.

Elissa sighed deeply, before sweeping some of her hair back.

"Give me a moment to talk to him."

As she walked, Eamon spoke again.

"I do truly appreciate the aid you've bestowed upon my family. Take that into consideration as I say this: in order to aid you against the darkspawn, we must press Alistairs' claim to the throne. It is a challenge that Loghain cannot ignore. We need unity in order to defeat the darkspawn."

It was a challenge of similiar measure that she had heard before. How many other Lords, Banns and Arls were pressing their own claims, right now?

No, she knew exactly what this was about. Eamon was going to have Alistair marry Celene. This was merely plan B. What Eamon spoke of was true, no doubt. This would garner Loghains attention, and it might even dethrone him. But at what cost?

Subtlety was her ally here: she couldn't afford to yell at him now.

"I shall consider what you have said. Throne or not, however, the darkspawn threat cannot be ignored."

"Yes, you are right."

"You will help in clearing my name, as well?"

"Of course."

She wondered about that. Eamon probably saw her as a risky ally, someone that was immediately useful, but expendable later. And why not? She was a heretic, even if not a traitor. The Guerrins could actually gain from the fall of the last Cousland. If Alistair came back, and even accepted the Kingship, Eamon would no doubt pull him aside and tell him to distance himself from her soon. Wouldn't want a Cousland Queen to ruin his plans, right? Alistair would marry Celene like a dutiful child, Eamon would become Chancellor of Ferelden and Teryn of Highever, and Teagan would take his place as Arl of Redcliffe, everything falling into place.

Was she being too cynical? Had these last months...embittered her?

No matter. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"Then I am satisfied. Give me a moment."

* * *

**Redcliffe Forest**

It actually wasn't hard to track Alistair down. He had stopped crying, but looked surprised.

"How did..."

Elissa shrugged "Once a Grey Warden, always a Grey Warden. I can sense you, you know. The taint."

"Oh. Right." He smiled, if only briefly "I guess that means Wardens don't do too well at hide and seek, right?"

There was silence.

"Look, I...I wasn't running away from you. I really hope you get that."

"I do. You were looking to find a way to stick it to Eamon, to make him upset."

Alistair sighed into the night "Not that it matters much...I have to be King now..."

Elissa smirked "Only if you want to."

"Wait, what?"

"I...have a plan, you see. One that you might call underhanded, but it will work. I must ask you first, however: do you truly not wish to be king?"

"Not like this." Alistair muttered.

Elissa cocked her head "Interesting. I was expecting a flat out no."

"Well, what do you think I should do? What do you think of all this? You're a Cousland, anyhow, you're better at this than I am."

Elissa sat down next to him, tapping her finger on her chin "Honestly? I think Loghain, Anora, Howe, Rendon, Eamon and all the rest of the Bannorn can hang themselves. That's my humble opinion, ser. This is not the time to be dicking about, fighting for who gets what. Only fools fight over a house when it burns down around them. So I'd say that you at least have some common sense, which is more than can be said for the average Ferelden nobleman."

Considering it some more, she added "Well, as for your claim? It's true: you weren't raised for the throne, and you're a bastard, if Marics' bastard. Some might flock to your side, wishing for a direct descendant of Maric the Savior to still inherit. There are others who are descendants of Calenhad, but none alive carry Marics' own blood, save you. Your claim, while not exactly strong, is still as strong as Anoras' claim by marriage, or by Eamons' for that matter. Frankly, I'm not impressed with either of them. I've heard little word from Anora from Denerim, not since her Father practically stole power away from her by becoming Regent. And I've never been fond of Eamon, so that's that."

"What about you?" Alistair turned to her "I mean, I know right now everyone is trying to hunt you, but if that changed..."

"It's true. I actually have the best claim to the throne right now. Were the Landsmeet to vote in my favor, I could claim it. As you say though, fat chance of that happening."

Something stirred in Alistairs mind "Well...what if- well, I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't work."

"What?" She feigned ignorance, smiling curiously at Alistair. Truth be told, she knew exactly what he was thinking, especially considering the way he avoided her gaze, and blushed like a young boy.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He muttered, a bit embarassed.

She considered it for a moment. If her reputation wasn't infamous right now, and with Cailan dead...if she married Alistair, the Landsmeet would have a fit! The highest nobleborn lady marrying a commonborn bastard, even a son of Maric? Unthinkable. In normal circumstances, they would never vote for her, and certainly not under these conditions, hunted and publically disgraced as she was.

Still, the thought of denying every single bachelor her hand in marriage made for a delightful form of revenge, in its own way. What right did they have in marrying her now, anyway? The lords and ladies of Highever had all but abandoned her. The Howes? Hah! Even if Nathaniel sailed all the way from the Free Marches, professing his innocence, she would never make common cause with the Howes now. After them, there simply weren't very many eligible young noblemen in Ferelden, none that she could consider an ally, at least. They were all fools and cowards.

Yes, marrying Alistair and taking the throne of Ferelden, defeating all of her opponents and seizing the kingdom after destroying the Archdemon. It was impossible, of course, but she entertained the fantasy in her mind.

That was not even considering Alistair himself. He was far from perfect, someone who idealized the Wardens, and had something of an irrational hatred of Loghain. Someone who might have questioned her orders at every turn, had she not made the right choices, yet never took up the mantle of responsibility. He was no leader, and likely not King material. Nevertheless...

He had moments where she was simply captivated by him. The way he stood up to Eamon today, or Uldred, or even his sister Goldanna, defending his fellow Grey Wardens' honor. He was charming, brave, handsome, and a son of a King, even if a bastard. It made him rather attractive. And he had feelings for her. She couldn't deny, that she had feelings for him as well...

Which would lead nowhere, she kept reminding herself. What point would there be?

"You were right, by the way." His tone grew somber, even a little shaky.

"About what?"

"About Eamon. He...he doesn't care. I don't think he ever did."

"I'm so sorry." Elissa offered. She truly was sorry. At least she HAD a family. He had nothing. Maric dumped him off to the Guerrins, who in turn dumped him off to the Chantry. Duncan and the Wardens? All gone.

He shrugged "Don't be. You tried to tell me. I just didn't want to believe it. I won't let him push me around though, that's for sure. We still have a Blight to stop. I just thought that maybe..." His face grew heavy with emotion "if I proved myself to him, things would have changed. But they didn't. Isolde doesn't really care, I can tell, and Eamon doesn't either. Duncans' dead, the Wardens are gone. I just feel...alone. Nobody cares."

Out of instinct, she put her hand on his "I care."

The moment lingered between the two of them. He was touched, surprised, and a bit emotional.

As for Elissa, she couldn't pull herself away. As much as she rationalized against it, as pointless as going down this path would be, she couldn't walk away. Why should she?

Alistair made the first move, leaning in, as if asking for permission. Elissa answered.

The son of Maric would never forget this moment. It was his first kiss. It was intimate, and impossible to describe. He felt his heart beating out of his chest, a warm sensation in the center of his body.

She broke away from him, as painful as it felt to stop.

"That...wasn't too soon, right?" He whispered nervously.

She looked truly pained, now "You know that...whatever happens, there's little chance of a happy ending for us, right? We could die in battle, or be executed, or the Archdemon- I don't want to hurt you, Alistair."

"Nor I you." He agreed, his voice low and husky "You're right. I don't know what's going to happen. What I do know is...you're the first person that made me feel...special. I am a lucky, lucky man."

That made her smile. He cupper her chin softly with one hand.

"Soooooo...what sort of plan were you talking about, earlier?"

* * *

**Canon wise, the F!Cousland is recognized by other nobles (Sighard, Alfstanna, Loghain) as a Cousland, which is interesting. Nevertheless, I find that being able to take the throne as a F!Cousland with Alistair would be a really, really hard move to pull off. Consider that Loghain has branded the Wardens traitors, along with the Couslands. He's been a national hero for decades. Who are you going to believe, if you are a commoner, listening to the juicy gossip from Denerim? This story also circulates for a year...plenty of time for there to be ill will against her.**

**And what happens in the Landsmeet? Every single racist, powerhungry, Chantry devout noble decides to give complete kingmaking power to the Warden (who could be an elven mage! That, in itself, is worth writing a parody of. Hmm...)**

**"Oh? I'm the 'Arbiter' of this dispute? As arbiter, with obviously NO conflict of interest motivating me, I hereby name Alistair king, with myself as his Queen."**

**Landsmeet Chamber: Seems reasonable.**

**Me: -_-**


End file.
